


Ei sul pokkaa oo muille myöntää, oon saanu sut kääntymään

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, coming out struggle, lots of fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Kesäloma on alkanut ja Janne ja Iida ovat muuttaneet kesäksi Jannen perheen luksuslukaaliin kunnon paratiisisaarelle. Mukaan ovat lähteneet lomailemaan Lari ja Elias, Iines ja Siiri sekä muita poikien kavereita...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla huhti-heinäkuussa 2016 minun ja Delin pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Del: Elias, Janne, Iines (OFC), Ilkka + muita sivuhahmoja myöhemmin  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Iida, Siiri (OFC), Sebastian + muita sivuhahmoa myöhemmin
> 
>  
> 
> Tämä teos voitti Larias-foorumin Vuoden parhaat -gaalassa 2016 mieleenpainuvimman yksityisviestiroolipelin palkinnon.

** Osa 1 **

**Elias**  
  
Istuu lentokoneessa ja odottaa jo malttamattomana, koska kone laskeutuisi ja pääsisivät rantautumaan kunnon paratiisisaarelle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Istuu Larin vieressä ja päänsä lepää pojan olkapäällä.  
"Mä en malta oottaa, et saa vetää biksut päälle ja pääsee ottaan aurinkoo", huokaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Pitelee kädellään kiinni Eliaksen käsivarresta, sillä lentäminen jännittää. Haluaisi jo päästä maankamaralle nauttimaan ihanasta auringonpaisteesta ja helteestä, jonka on taattu odottavan perillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee vieressään istuvalle tyttöystävälleen. Itse on kiinnostunut enemmän Jannen vanhempien valtavasta lukaalista kuin rannalla vetelehtimisestä tai uimisesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jännittääks sua?" kysyy lempeästi Siiriltä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Kai sä tuut mun kaa rannalle? Vai pitääks mun mennä vaan Siirin kaa?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No vähän", myöntää Eliakselle ja hymyilee, "tää on kuitenkin mun eka kerta lentokoneessa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän me sinne kaikki ehditä", vastaa huvittuneena, sillä Iines on varsinainen auringonpalvoja, jota on vaikea saada pois rannalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvin sä oot pärjänny", kehuu Siiriä hymyillen.  
"Voidaan sit mennä ottaan aurinkoo rannalle ja kaikkee, mieti."  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Hyvä", hymyilee ja suukottaa Larin poskea painautuen poikaystävänsä syliin.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Eliaksen kehuille. Ei ole halunnut näyttää jännittyneisyyttään, joten on yrittänyt olla urhea.  
"Joo, mä ootan sitä niin innolla!" hihkuu ja haaveilee upeasta hiekkarannasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tyttöystävänsä kainaloonsa ja miettii, mitä Elias mahtaa ajatella tyttöjen halusta päästä saman tien rannalle. On varma, että Siiri on vähintään yhtä innostunut kuin Iines.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Siirin innokkuudelle ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Hymyilee, kun pääsee Larin syliin ja nauttii täysin siemauksin olostaan siinä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Painautuu Eliaksen kylkeen ja katselee lentokoneen ikkunasta ulos pilvetöntä taivasta. On aivan varma, että lomasta on tulossa unohtumaton.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittelee Iineksen kylkeä peukalollaan ja siirtää katseensa yhteen lentokoneen pienistä monitoreista, joissa pyörii jokin elokuva, jota on välillä lyhyesti vilkaissut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hapuilee suukkoa Siirin poskelle ja silittää tytön käsivartta.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Silmänsä painuvat kiinni ja itseään alkaa väsyttää Larin sylissä, kun poika silittelee kylkeään niin ihanasti.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena saadessaan suukon poskelle ja tuntiessaan Eliaksen silittävän käsivarttaan. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja jatkaa haaveiluaan unelmiensa lomamatkasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Monitoreissa pyörivä elokuva ei jaksa kiinnostaa, kun on ihan pihalla siitä, ja vilkaiseekin tyttöystäväänsä, joka vaikuttaa uniselta. Hymyilee lämpimästi ja nojaa päätään mukavammin selkänojaan.  
  
**Myöhemmin nuoriso on rantautunut saarelle ja ovat saapuneet luksushuvilalle...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu oikein pysähtymään, kun toljottaa silmät suurina silmiensä edessä komeilevaa valtavaa luksushuvilaa, joka on paljon hulppeampi kuin Jannen sanoista ymmärsi.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Henkäisee ihastuksesta katsellessaan ympärilleen ja tietää juuri saapuneensa paratiisiin. Vaalea rantahiekka näyttää uskomattoman kutsuvalta, eikä malta odottaa, että pääsee upottamaan paljaat varpaansa siihen. Sininen ja tyyni meri jatkuu silmänkantamattomiin. Puristaa Eliaksen kättä omassaan innostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää on ihan mieletön", hengähtää ja katsahtaa parasta ystäväänsä Laria.  
"Sä kyl vähättelit tän huvilan hienoutta", virnistää Larille.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Siiri, tänään heti biitsille eiks vaan?" hihkaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, mä kerroin eteenpäin sen, minkä mä kuulin, et syytä Jannea", hymähtää huvittuneena Eliakselle.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Vilkaisee Iinestä, jonka silmistä paistaa sama into kuin omistaankin.  
"Joo, todellakin!" vastaa, "en malta oottaa!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoille.  
"Noi varmaa lähtee kahestaan biitsille, nii otetaanko me bissee Jannen ja muiden kaa?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Iidaki varmaan lähtee meidän kaa, jos noi yhet haluu vaan kitata bissee", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Erittäin hyvä idea", sanoo nyökäten Eliakselle, sillä ei haluaisi saman tien alkaa kärventää ihoaan rannalla – varsinkaan ilman bisseä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta pettyneenä, sillä olisi halunnut tämän ja muut pojat mukaan.  
"Miksei noi voi kitata sitä bisseä rannalla ja pitää meille seuraa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy ja vetää Siirin syliinsä.  
"Mä lupaan tulla sun kaa rannalle kyl myöhemmin. Okei?" lepyttelee tyttöä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Jep", tuhahtaa ja on hieman kateellinen Siirille, kun tämä saa heti hellyyttä poikaystävältään.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee ja leppyy, kun pääsee Eliaksen syliin.  
"Okei, kunhan kuitenkin vielä tänään", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Iineksen viereen ja koskettaa tämän käsivartta.  
"Kyllähän te nyt hetken pärjäätte kahdestaan, eiks vaan? Me tullaan teiän seuraan kyl sitten, kun ollaan vähän tutkittu tota lukaalia", lupaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No okei", heltyy ja suukottaa tyttöystävänsä huulia.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Okei. Se käy", hymyilee ja suukottaa Larin poskea.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ilahtuu poikaystävänsä sanoista ja vastaa onnellisena saamaansa suukkoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", huojentuu ja hymyilee, kun saa poskisuukon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähetäänkö sisälle?" ehdottaa muille ja tarttuu Siiriä kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan. Pääsee sit rannalle", huokaa haaveillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tänne päin!" huikkaa seurueelle terassilta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Virnistää Iinekselle innostuneena ja painautuu kiinni Eliakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai sulla on bisset kylmänä?" huikkaa Jannelle suu virneessä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tietty meitsil on!" virnistää terassilta. On innoissaan, kun kaverinsa viimein saapuvat huvilalle viettämään kesälomaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Asiaa", virnistää ja kietaisee toisen kätensä Siirin ympärille kävellen tytön kanssa kohti terassia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Loistavaa", virnistää ja koppaa Iineksen kainaloonsa. Lähtee tämän kanssa terassin suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On auttamassa Jannen äitiä ruoanlaitossa, mutta lähtee terassille, koska haluaa tervehtiä ystäviään. On hyvin iloinen näiden tulosta.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Painautuu Larin kainaloon heidän kävellessään ja ihailee huvilaa ihan silmät pyöreinä.  
"Wau. Uskomaton mesta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Iinekselle vienosti.  
"Oon varma, et se on sisältä vielä siistimpi", sanoo ja nopeuttaa vähän askeliaan, sillä ei malta odottaa, että pääsee katsastamaan kaiken sen, josta Janne on puhunut.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Saapuu Larin kanssa terassille ja halaa Iidaa.  
"Moi. Ja kiva ku saatiin tulla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu Larin ja Iineksen perässä terassille tyttöystävänsä kanssa ja tervehtii Iidaa ja Jannea.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Iineksen halaukseen.  
"Moi! Ihana nähdä", tervehtii sitten kaikkia leveän hymyn kera.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Moi kaikki", sanoo Iidalle ja Jannelle Eliaksen kainalosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tervehdittyään Iidaa kääntyy Janne puoleen.  
"Noh, missäs sitä bisseä on?" virnuilee.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Noil ei oo mieles ku bisse."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tulkaa peremmälle, nii meitsi hakee", virnistää Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee sisälle ja katselee uteliaana ympärilleen.  
"Tääl on kyl niin siistii viettää lomaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Iinekselle, muttei kommentoi, vaan seuraa Jannea sisälle. Kohottaa kulmiaan sisustukselle, kun se vaikuttaa aivan yhtä eksoottiselta kuin koko saari.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Vau..." huokaisee vaikuttuneena päästessään sisälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hakee jääkaapista bisset ja vie ne jo terassille valmiiksi.  
"No haluutteks te jonkun esittelykierroksen tästä huvilasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee, kun Janne vie bisset terassille.  
"No ehkä joku lyhyt", tuumaa haluamatta bissetölkkien olevan jo lämmenneitä ennen kuin pääsevät juomaan niitä, "näytä ne siistimmät paikat."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No jos Iida esittelee tytöille mestaa ja me mennään juomaan bissee?" ehdottaa virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kannatan", virnistää Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Tuli just mieleen, et eiks me voida juoda bissee samalla, kun tehään se esittelykierros?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miksei, kunhan ette kaada bissee mihinkään mutsin hienoille sohville sun muuta. Vetäis aikamoiset raivarit", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kuka nyt hyvää bissee pois läkyttäis, juoda se kaikki kuuluu", hymähtää itsekin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Okei", naurahtaa ja kävelee terassille heittäen bisset Larille ja Eliakselle.  
"Haluuks tytöt?"  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Ei kiitti", nyrpistää nenäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kopin bissetölkistä ja avaa sen.  
"Nyt on asiaa. Loma alkakoon", virnistää.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Pudistaa päätään katsellessaan bissetöllkejä. Juo itse mieluummin siideriä ja makeita drinkkejä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mahtavaa", sanoo kopatessaan tölkin kiinni ja napsauttaa sen saman tien auki.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No täs on olohuone", esittelee huikean kokoista oleskelutilaa, jossa on isot divaanisohvat, takka ja paljon avaraa tilaa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Wau", henkäisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Katselee ihastellen valtavaa olohuonetta ja sen tyylikkäitä huonekaluja. Kuvittelee mielessään itsensä ja Eliaksen loikoilemaan sohvalle ja nauttimaan takkatulen loimotuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tääl on ainaki tilaa", kommentoi hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sit tääl on yks makuuhuone", esittelee seuraavan huoneen.  
"Niin ja tost tietty pääsee kans terassille", kommentoi vielä olohuonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii olohuonetta katsellessaan, että mitä kaksi ihmistä tekee niin valtavalla määrällä tilaa, muttei kommentoi. Makuhuoneessa olevan sängyn täytyy olla suurin, jonka on ikinä nähnyt.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sit terassil on myös uima-allas. Sit tääl on muutamia huoneita lisää ja sit yläkerras on kans huoneit", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli varmasti löytyy meille kaikille huone", naurahtaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Valitaan me sellanen huone, josta näkyy merelle", esittää toiveen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluun nähdä, et onkse uima-allas niin iso, kun sä kehuit", sanoo Jannelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sopii paremmin ku hyvin", hymyilee Siirille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, tila kyl riittää ja lähes joka huoneesta näkee merelle", iskee silmää.  
"No mennääs tsekkaa", virnistää ja astelee terassille.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä en kestä!" hihkaisee, kun näkee uima-altaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen suostuessa ja kun kuulee, että merinäköalalla varustettu huone löytyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee kiinnostuneena terassille Jannen perässä ja päästää vihellyksen suustaan nähdessään altaan. Ei edes frendinsä sanojen perustella kuvitellut sitä niin suureksi kuin se on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No wow, tiiän missä vietän päivät", naurahtaa, kun vilkaisee uima-allasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sinne vaan lillumaan", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Tuijottaa valtavaa uima-allasta silmät pyöreinä.  
"Olispa kotonakin jotain tällasta..." miettii vähän kaihoisasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä me hankitaan uima-allas meidän tulevaan taloon joskus", naurahtaa Siirille.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu.  
"Joo!" hihkaisee ja vilkaisee sitten allasta uudelleen, "mut ei sen näin iso tarvii olla sentään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauraa Siirin innokkuudelle ja hipaisee tytön kättä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Haluutteks te viel kierrellä vai?" kyselee porukalta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mä haluun uimaan!" vastaa heti, kun alkaa olla jo kyllästynyt kiertelyyn, sillä haluaisi vain pulahtaa veteen – oli se sitten meri taikka uima-allas.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä kans! Jos mennään rannalle?" ehdottaa Siirille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin mennä altaalle", vastaa ja juo bissestään.  
"Lähetsä seuraks?" tökkää Laria käsivarteen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Joo, siellä on niin ihana auringonpaiste", sanoo Iinekselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee hymyillen Eliasta.  
"Totta kai", vastaa, "ollaan hetki tässä ja mennään sit tyttöjen kans biitsille."  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Lähetsä meidän kaa?" kysyy Iidalta hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja lähtee etsimään uimahousuja laukustaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä jään teidän jätkien kaa tänne mut mä käyn vaihtaan eka vaatteet", ilmoittaa ja katoaa sisälle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voin mä lähtee", vastaa Iinekselle hymyillen, "haluuttekste jotain juotavaa mukaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mäkin meen vaihtaan vaatteet", sanoo ja lähtee jättäen tytöt kolmistaan altaalle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mulle käy limsa tai sit siideri tai joku tällanen", hymyilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee alakerran huoneeseen ja riisuu itsensä alasti vaihtaen uimahousuja ylleen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mulle käy samat", vastaa, "mut jos pojat vetää bissee, niin me varmaan sit voitais ottaa sitä siideriä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Mä haen vaikka molempia, kun en ite varmaan halua mitään alkoholia nyt", sanoo jä lähtee kohti keittiötä katsastamaan, mitä kaikkea jääkaapissa on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee etsimään matkalaukkuaan ja sen löydettyään menee lähimpään pesuhuoneeseen vaihtamaan vaatteensa, koska ei ole vielä valikoinut makuuhuonetta itselleen ja Iinekselle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Lähtee etsimään bikinejä laukustaan intoa täynnä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa bisse kädessään uima-altaalle. Laskee bissen altaan reunalle ja hyppää altaaseen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Lähes juoksee matkalaukulleen, kun on niin valtavan innoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee pian uimahousuissaan altaalle ja löytää Eliaksen jo vedestä. Istahtaa altaan reunalle ja juo bisseään.  
"Onks lämmintä?" kysyy huvittuneena Eliakselta. Ei vesi mitään muuta voikaan olla kuin lämmintä siinä helteessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mmm", nyökkää ja hymyilee Larille.  
"Ihan mieletöntä oikeesti. Tällasta oon kyl kaivannu", huokaa ja kelluu altaassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen vartaloa, kun tämä kelluu, ja pulahtaa sitten itsekin veteen. Asettaa bissensä reunalle ja ui lähelle Eliasta.  
"Sillon, kun Janne ekaa kertaa mainitsi tän paikan, luulin oikeesti, et sil on vikaa päässä", sanoo naurahtaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja katsoo Laria, joka ui lähelle itseään.  
"No joo kieltämättä aattelin, et nää on taas näitä 'Jannen juttuja'. Mut olin selkeesti väärässä", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voihan se olla, et me ollaan oikeesti himassa ja nähään vaan unta", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja nipistää Laria hellästi käsivarresta.  
"Ei me taideta olla", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Joo, pakko se varmaan on vaan usko, et totta tää on", sanoo ja ui hakemaan bissensä, "haluutsä sun?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo kiitti", hymyilee Larille ja odottaa, että poika toisi molempien bisset.  
"Mihis se Haukkala jäi? Meniks se sittenkin biitsille?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa sekä omansa että Eliaksen bissen ja palaa takaisin.  
"En tiedä, ehkä se on eksyny", sanoo huvittuneena ojentaessaan Eliakselle tölkkiä. Huvila on niin jättimäinen, ettei yhtään ihmettelisi niin käyneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", vastaa ja ottaa bissen juoden siitä.  
"Ehkä. Tytöt oli ihan innoissaan biitsistä", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää omasta tölkistään.  
"No sen nyt tiesi jo etukäteen", sanoo hymyillen, "mut onneks susta saa seuraa muuallakin ku siellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No totta kai", hymyilee.  
"Kiva välil hengaa sun kaa kahestaankin", toteaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Samat sanat", sanoo ja kohottaa Eliakselle virnuillen bissetölkkiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää takaisin ja kohottaa itsekin bissetölkkiään. Laskee tölkin altaan reunalle ja lähtee uimaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saapuu lopulta altaalle ja huomaa jo Larin ja Eliaksen uimassa.  
"Sori ku kesti. Mutsil oli taas liikaa asiaa", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Katos, pääsit säkin tänne", toteaa Jannen saapuessa paikalle ja hörppää taas bisseä. Vilkaisee samalla rantaan päin, jossa jo näkee kolmen tytön hahmot.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ui takaisin Larin luokse ja jää pojan viereen kellumaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jep", hymähtää ja juo bissestään.  
"Siistii, et pääsitte tänne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee vieressään kelluvaa Eliasta ja siirtää sitten huomionsa takaisin Janneen.  
"Joo, olihan siinä suostuttelemista, mut lopulta faija päästi ja lainas vielä vähän rahaakin", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep kyllähän faija oli aluks vähän vastaan. Aatteli, et meitä ei uskalla päästää tänne keskenään. Mut kyl se sit rauhottu", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä ne on kuvitellu, et te duunaatte tääl?" naureskelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee huvittuneena päätään Jannelle.  
"Itse asias faija suostu heti, kun kuuli, et Iineskin pääsee", kertoo virnistäen, "faija on sitä mieltä, et meiän pitäisi mennä aina joka paikkaan kahestaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
"No joo faijaki sano, et Siiri kattoo mun perään", naureskelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Okei", naureskelee huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei niiden tarvii", sanoo varmana, "ehkä pikemminkin toisinpäin." Vilkaisee taas rantaan ja miettii, että tytöt vaativat enemmän vahtimista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluutsä, et lähetään rannalle?" kysyy Larilta, kun huomaa tämän vilkuilevan rantaa kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja pudistaa hymyillen päätään.  
"Ei meiän vielä tarvii, ne näyttää pärjäävän hyvin kolmistaan", vastaa ja ottaa uuden kulauksen bisseä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei no hyvä", virnistää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä haen meille lisää bissee", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo Jannen tyytyväisen katseen tämän ilmoittaessa hakevansa lisää juotavaa ja vastaa sitten Eliaksen virneeseen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Pari päivää lomaa on takana...** **  
  
Iines**  
  
Seisoo kädet puuskassa terassilla ja läksyttää Laria.  
"Sä et tuu ikin mun kaa biitsille, vaik mä pyydän! Tää piti olla meidän yhteinen loma, mut sä vaan nysväät tääl Eliaksen ja muiden kaa", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Iinestä kasvot kireinä ja kuuntelee tämän syytöksiä. On ollut mielestään ihan tarpeeksi paljon rannalla tyttöystävänsä kanssa, muttei tullut viettämään lomaa pelkästään tämän kanssa, vaan kaikkien.   
"Eli mun pitäis olla siellä joka ikinen päivä niin kauan ku säkin vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Sä oot ehkä puol tuntii mun kaa siel!" kivahtaa.  
"Ja muutenkin sä oot ihan outo, et pussailekaan paljon mitään tai mitään", tuhahtaa loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Etköhän sä nyt pikkasen ylireagoi", tokaisee ja yrittää pitää äänensä rauhallisena, "eikä tää oo mikään romanttinen kuherteluloma."  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Jaaha just!" kivahtaa.  
"Romantiikkaako ei voi olla, vaik oiski muita mukana?" kivahtaa ärtyneenä.   
"Siiri hehkuttaa koko ajan Eliasta, mitä kaikkee se tekee, ja sä et ees pussaile mua tai ota syliin."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja alkaa ärsyttää, kun Iines jatkuvasti vertaa heidän suhdettaan Eliakseen ja Siiriin.  
"No mäpäs napsautan sormia ja muutun Eliakseksi, kun se on niin täydellinen", tuhahtaa sarkastisesti ja pyöräyttää silmiään. Ei ole ikinä ollut aurinkolomatyyppiä eikä kuvitellut, että pitäisi päivät pitkät pitkästyä jossain rannalla nyhjöttämässä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Sä et ees ota tätä tosissas! Mä kuvittelin, et sua kiinnostais olla mun kaa tääl ja hengata rannal mun kanssa", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks pitää koko ajan hengata siel rannalla?" kysyy ärsyyntyneenä, "mä pelaan lätkää, eiks se jo kerro, et pidän enemmän viileestä."  
  
**Iines**  
  
"No eipä sua mun seura kiinnosta täälläkään! Mä en muista ees millon oon saanu sulta viimeks jotain hellyyttäkään!"  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Onks sussa pakko roikkuu koko ajan kiinni ennen ku sä oot tyytyväinen?" tivaa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Ei kuule tarvi!" kivahtaa loukkaantuneena.  
"Mä vietänki tän illan Siirin kanssa. Sitä kiinnostaa sentään mun seura!" kivahtaa ja marssii sisälle kyyneleet silmissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja irvistää huomattuaan kyyneleet Iineksen silmissä. Katuu sanojaan, muttei ole valmis vielä pyytämään anteeksi, vaikkei halunnutkaan loukata tyttöystäväänsä. Huokaisee ja miettii, missä nukkuu yönsä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Nyyhkäisee ja kävelee etsimään Siiriä tytön huoneesta.  
"Siiri... ootsä täällä?" sopertaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Istuu sängyllä ja odottaa Eliasta nukkumaan kanssaan. Poikaystävänsä sijaan kuuleekin ovelta Iineksen äänen.  
"Joo, oon mä", vastaa ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun alkaa tajuta ystävänsä kuulostaneen vähän oudolta.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Nyyhkäisee.  
"Voisitsä tulla... mun huoneeseen ja olla yötä mun kaa? Larille ja mulle tuli riitaa... sitä ei selvästi mun seura kiinnosta", sopertaa kyynelsilmin.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Huolestuu Iineksestä ja samalla tuntee kiukkua Laria kohtaan, kun tämä kohtelee tyttöystäväänsä niin huonosti.  
"Tietysti voin", vastaa ja nousee sängystä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Nyyhkäisee ja syöksyy halaamaan Siiriä.  
"Kiitos... sä oot tosiystävä", nyyhkyttää.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Rutistaa Iinestä vartaloaan vasten.  
"Mä yritän parhaani", sanoo ja silittää ystävänsä selkää lohduttavana.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Halaa Siiriä hetken kunnes irrottautuu ja kävelee huoneeseensa. Istuu sängylleen ja pyyhkii kyyneliään tuntien olonsa surkeaksi.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kävelee Iineksen perässä ja sulkee makuhuoneen oven jäljessään. Menee istumaan ystävänsä viereen ja kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Painautuu Siiriä vasten ja niiskaisee.  
"Must tuntuu, et Laria ei kiinnosta tehä mun kaa asioita yhtään. Jos mä pyydän sen rannalle, nii ei se tuu tai sit se on vaan puol tuntii ja häipyy. Ja must tuntuu, et meil ei oo mitään romantiikkaa tai hellyyttä niinku sulla ja Eliaksella", sopertaa.   
"Eikä se johtu vaan tästä lomasta. Musta on tuntunu tältä jo jonkun aikaa..."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kuuntelee huolestuneena Iineksen sanoja, ja kiukkunsa Laria kohtaa kasvaa.  
"Mikset sä oo sanonu mitään aikasemmin?" kysyy, "ehkä mä oisin voinu auttaa."  
  
**Iines**  
  
Nyyhkäisee.  
"En mä oo halunnu myöntää, ku teil menee niin hyvin..." sopertaa.  
"Kai meillä on sit se huuma kadonnu. Lari vaan on ollu etäisempi. Mä odotin, että tää loma tois kipinää meidän suhteeseen mut... eipä sitä kiinnosta ku olla Eliaksen ja Jannen kaa."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Entä jos mä puhuisin Eliaksen kanssa?" miettii ääneen, "se voi kysyy Larilta, et mikä sitä vaivaa."  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Mä en nyt just jaksa ees nähä Laria. Nukkukoot missä haluaa", tokaisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Vilkaisee makuuhuoneen lukollista ovea ja nousee sängystä.  
"Nyt Lari ei pääse tänne", sanoo napsauttaessaan oven lukkoon, "mä voin nukkuu sun kanssa niin monta yötä ku sä haluut. Elias pärjää yksinäänkin."  
  
**Iines**  
  
Syöksyy halaamaan Siiriä.  
"Sä oot niin rakas", sopertaa ja rutistaa tyttöä.  
"Meille tulee ihan kivaa yhessä ilman Laria ja Eliastakin."   
"Tai no Larillehan mä oon vihanen."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Rutistaa Iinestä takaisin.  
"Me pärjättiin hyvin kahestaan ennen niitäkin, niin pärjätään hyvin nytkin, kunnes Lari pyytää sulta anteeks ja lopettaa olemasta idiootti", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Joo. Oon sitäkin miettiny välil, et mä ja Lari oltiin niin hyviä frendejä aluks, et... Jos oonkin sille liian frendi eikä se haluakaan mua", nyyhkäisee.   
"Mä kuitenkin rakastan sitä."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kurtistaa mietteliäänä kulmiaan.  
"Me kyl selvitetään tää juttu perinpohjasesti, et mikä sitä Larii oikeen vaivaa", sanoo ja silittää ystävänsä selkää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Huokaa surkeana.  
"Ehkä se ei vaan halua mua enää..." miettii surkeana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Haluu se", tokaisee ja irtaantuu halauksesta. _Sen on pakko haluta_ , jatkaa vielä mielessään. "Mut nyt ei mietitä sitä enää, vaan keskitytään johonkin kivaan, eiks vaan?"  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Ehdotuksia otetaan vastaan", huokaa apeana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Tuu tonne sänkyyn, niin mä kerron", sanoo ja vetää ystävänsä kädestä mukaansa. Haluaa pitää huolen siitä, että tämä enää murehdi Laria.  
  
**Sillä välin toisaalla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On nähnyt makuuhuoneensa oven olevan lukossa ja on varma, että Iines on lukittautunut sinne Siirin kanssa. Miettii, että nukkuu varmaan olohuoneen sohvalla, kunnes tajuaa, että Eliaksen täytyy olla yksin, jos Siiri ja Iines ovat kahdestaan. Siispä käveleekin Eliaksen makuuhuoneen ovelle ja koputtaa siihen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo?" huikkaa ovelle, kun kuulee koputuksen. Makoilee sängyllä kyljellään ja selailee tablettiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurkistaa ovesta sisään ja näkee Eliaksen sängyllä.  
"Saanks mä nukkuu täällä?" kysyy, "mul ei taida olla mitään asiaa omaan huoneeseen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja laittaa tabletin pois.  
"Totta kai. Mitä on tapahtunu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja astuu kunnolla huoneeseen.  
"Tuli riitaa Iineksen kanssa", mutisee sulkiessaan oven, "mä sanoin sille vähän pahasti..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.   
"Ai? Mites nyt niin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee peremmälle huoneeseen ja lysähtää sängylle istumaan.  
"Mä en vaan jaksanu kuunnella sitä sen vitinää", huokaisee, "minkä mä sille voin, et mä en vaan jaksa kyhjöttää jossain rannalla tuntikaupalla..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä sit sanoit sille?" kysyy Larilta löhöten sängyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä enää edes muista..." mutisee totuudenmukaisesti ja kaatuu sellälleen, "mut se lähti itkien pois."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No voi... ehkä sun pitäs pyytää anteeks siltä", miettii ja katselee tarkkaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille katsomatta tätä.  
"Niin mä pyydänkin, huomenna", päättää, "en mä haluu, et tää loma menee pilalle jonkun tyhmän riidan takia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noo..." sanoo ja tökkää Laria käsivarteen.  
"Kyl te saatte asiat kuntoon", lohduttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen, kun tuntee tökkäyksen käsivarressaan.  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen, "mut Iines on kyl yleensä aika pitkävihainen..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee mietteliäänä Laria.  
"No... yllätä se jotenkin", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten?" kysyy ja katsoo Eliasta vähän jopa epätoivoisena. Toivoo, että tällä olisi antaa jokin esimerkki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haet jostain kukkia ja suklaata", hymähtää.  
"Anna sen ensin rauhottua. Sä voit olla yötä täällä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Joo, parempi se on ensin rauhottuu... Ja kiitti ideasta", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... mitäs kivaa me keksittäis, ku saadaan olla ihan äijien kesken?" naurahtaa ja tökkää Laria kylkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään, kun Elias taas tökkii vartaloaan.  
"En tiiä", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen. Ei pane pahakseen, vaikkeivät tekisi yhtään mitään, sillä Eliaksen läsnäolo on ihan tarpeeksi kohottamaan mielensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä siin silmiäs pyörittelet?" virnuilee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sulla vaikuttaa olevan joku pakkomielle tökkiä mua", naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja tökkää Laria rintakehään.  
"Entäs sit? Haittaako?" nauraa.   
"Mähän aina lapsenakin härnäsin sua ja sit sä suutuit mulle", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Niinhän sä teit joo, mut en mä ikinä oikeesti suuttunu sulle siitä", paljastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai et?" ilahtuu ja hymyilee leveämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä edes muista, et miks mä aina esitin suuttunutta", hymähtää, "kai se oli kiva jotenkin härnätä sua takasin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja pudistaa päätään. Painaa päänsä tyynylle ja huokaa.  
"Väsyttää kyl vähän", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", mutisee, vaikkei olekaan erityisen väsynyt. Eliaksen seura onnistuu aina piristämään oloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et sä vaikuta väsyneeltä", virnuilee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias tietysti näkee, ettei ole oikeasti väsynyt.  
"En niin", sanoo ja katsoessaan Eliasta silmiin miettii, kertoisiko tälle asian, josta ei ole uskaltanut aikaisemmin tälle mainita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen katsomalla poikaa silmiin.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyy parhaalta ystävältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katseensa alaspäin.  
"Mä..." aloittaa hermostuneena, "tai siis... on yks juttu, jota mä en oo koskaan kertonu sulle." Nielaisee ja miettii, uskaltaako jatkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ihmeissään.  
"Okei...? Sä tiiät, et voit kertoo mulle mitä tahansa", rohkaisee Laria. Tällä on selvästi jotain suurta mielen päällään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vääntelee sormiaan hermostuneena.  
"No eihän tää ees oo mikään iso asia, mut..." huokaisee hivenen turhautuneena, "jotenki se vaan on näköjään vaikee sanoo ääneen just sulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii, mikä olisi Larille noin vaikee kertoa.   
"No... kerro nyt", kehottaa.   
"Sä voit kertoo ihan mitä vaan mulle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tykkään tyttöjen lisäks myös pojista", sanoo sitten hyvin nopeasti ja siirtää katseensa pois Eliaksesta. Nielaisee odottaessaan tältä jotain reaktiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mykistyy täysin Larin sanoista, koska ei olisi osannut odottaa pojan suusta mitään sen kaltaista. Nielaisee hetken, kun ei oikein osaa vastata mitään.  
"Oho... mä oon aika... hämilläni. En ois ikinä arvannu", myöntää hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias on hiljaa sen verran pitkään, että alkaa pelätä tämän kuvottuneen sanoistaan.  
"No se vähän niinku oli tarkotus..." mutisee ja toivoo, ettei olisi sanonut yhtään mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään käy Lari sääliksi, kun poika on selvästi surkeana.  
"Hei... ei se mua haittaa. Sä oot sama Lari edelleen", lohduttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uskaltautuu kohtaamaan Eliaksen katseen, jossa ei onnekseen huomaa mitään ällöttynyttä tai tuomitsevaa. Huokaisee huojentuneena ystävänsä sanat kuullessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä? Pelkäsitsä, et mä hylkäisin sut? En ikinä", toteaa.   
"Jos sä tykkäät pojistakin, niin ei se mua haittaa", hymyilee. Samalla tulee miettineeksi, mahtoiko Lari tykätä hänestäkin enemmän. Jostain syystä ajatus ei tunnu mitenkään kamalalta edes.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kieltämättä mä pelkäsin jotain tollasta..." myöntää, "mut hyvä, et ei mut pelot ollu mistään kotosin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei tietenkään oo", hymyilee.   
"Mä arvostan, et kerroit mulle. Ootsä... kauanki tienny?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaivaantuneena.  
"Joo... Oon mä aika kauan", kertoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei. Et oo uskaltanu kertoo? Iines ei taida tietää?" arvelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei se tiiä mitään tästä... Ainoot, joille on saanu kerrottuu, on Janne ja faija", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huulian hivenen loukkaantuneena.  
"Että sille kerroit, vaik mä oon sun paras frendi... kiitti vaan", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias loukkaantuu, aivan kuten pelkäsikin.  
"Sori..." pahoittelee, "sille oli vaan niin paljon helpompi kertoo ku sulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää selkänsä Larille ja tuijottaa seinää loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei..." huokaa, kun Elias kääntää selkänsä. Siirtyy lähemmäs ja koskettaa pojan olkapäätä.  
"En mä pimittäny tätä sulta siks, etten olis halunnu kertoo tai etten luottais suhun", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Aistii Larin tulevan lähemmäksi itseään ja pian tuntee kosketuksen olkapäässään.  
"Miks sitten?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Koska..." aloittaa, muttei jatka enää, vaan menee ihan vaikeaksi. Antaa kätensä liukua pois Eliaksen olkapäältä ja siirtää katseensa patjaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää kylkeä ja hakee Larin katsetta.  
"Koska... miks?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä suutut mulle vaan enemmän, jos kerron..." mutisee kohtaamatta Eliaksen katsetta tämän käännyttyä ympäri.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä suutun kohta, jos sä et kerro", tokaisee tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nostaa varovasti katseensa Eliaksen silmiin. Näkee selvästi kiukun pojan silmistä.  
"Koska... mä oon aika tykänny susta", vastaa hiljaa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mykistyy Larin sanoista ja tuijottaa poikaa suu raollaan.   
"Siis... enemmän ku kaverina?" sopertaa hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa Eliaksen reaktiota sydän jyskyttäen. Tämä kuitenkin vaikuttaa hämmentyneeltä sen sijaan, että olisi vihainen.  
"No, niin... Mut sitten, kun tajusin, ettei siit tulis yhtään mitään, opin kelaamaan sua ihan vaan ystävänä", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, "mut silti mä oon aina pelänny, et jos kerron sulle, niin ne tunteet tulis takas..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hiljaisena Larin sanoja, kunnes kysyy jotain.  
"Mikä mussa on sellasta, et... vetoo suhun enemmän ku kaverina?" kysyy nojaten taas käteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä osaa sanoo, et mikä sen tekee", vastaa rehellisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin.   
"Mä en oo koskaan osannu ajatella, et sä... voisit tykätä musta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei se mikään ihme oo..." huokaisee, "sä oot koko ajan kuvitellu, et mä oon hetero."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut ei tää vaikuta meidän väleihin..." vakuuttaa ja vie kätensä Larin käden päälle.   
"Sä oot... aina mun paras ystävä", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"En mä halunnukaan, et tää muuttais jotain", sanoo, "kiitos, et otat tän hyvin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, ja silmänsä alkavat painua kiinni vähitellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy omalle paikalleen sängyllä, kun Eliasta alkaa nukuttaa. Olonsa on huojentunut, joten luottaa siihen, että kykenee itsekin nukkumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää peittoa hieman päälleen.   
"Hyvää yötä. Jos sun tulee viilee, nii... tuu peiton alle", mumisee puoliunessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mulla on omakin peitto", sanoo hymyillen, vaikkei uskokaan Eliaksen kuulevan. Painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukahtaa pian ja alkaa tuhista Larin vieressä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tasainen tuhina johdattaa itsensä jonkin ajan päästä uneen.  
  
**Myöhemmin yöllä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Pyörii sängyssään unissaan, ja peittonsa on kadonnut johonkin. Mumisee jotain epämääräistä ja kömpii jonkun kylkeen kiinni. Itselleen tulee lämmin, kun kaivautuu jonkun syliin unissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee jotakin hyvin lämmintä tulevan luokseen ja painautuu unissaan lähemmäs sitä. Lämpö tuntuu mukavammalta kuin ohut peitto, jonka alla nukkuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä lämmönlähteensä ympärille ja huokaa unissaan, kun tuntuu niin mukavalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja näkee unta Eliaksesta. Olonsa tuntuu todella hyvältä, samoin kuin unensa, jossa pitää Eliasta sylissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivautuu unissaan vaan paremmin lämmönlähteensä syliin ja painaa päänsä tämän kaulalle. Huokaa, ja lämmin hengityksensä kutittaa toisen ihoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Unensa alkaa tuntua hyvinkin todelliselta, ihan kuin oikeasti tuntisi Eliaksen sylissään, vaikka alitajunnassaan tietääkin näkevänsä unta.  
  
**Aamu koittaa aurinkoisena ja lämpimänä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu Larin sylissä tyytyväisenä tuhisten. Ei aavista lainkaan itse missä onkaan, olonsa on vaan ihana ja lämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lintujen viserrys havahduttaa itsensä hereille. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka tajuaa, on se, että olonsa on hyvin lämmin, ehkä jopa liiankin. Räpyttelee silmiään ja haukottelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa heräillä ja huokaa onnellisena, kun itsellään on niin lämmin olla. Räpyttelee silmiään auki ja hymyilee, kunnes tajuaa missä on ja hämmentyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun tuntee jonkin liikahtavan vieressään. Vilkaisee sitä jotain ja häkeltyy tajutessaan, että Elias on kainalossaan. Miettii, kauanko tämä on ollut siinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huomenta... mä en tiiä... koska mä oon tähän tullu", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Huomenta", sanoo vähän vaikeana ja ihmettelee, miksei Elias ole jo vetäytynyt pois sylistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetäytyy Larin sylistä miettien itsekin, miksi jäi siihen niin pitkäksi aikaa.   
"Krhm... nukuin hyvin", myöntää hymyillen pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias tuntui niin hyvältä sylissään, että olonsa tuntuu vähän tyhjältä, kun tämä vetäytyy.  
"Joo, niin mäkin", sanoo ja on helpottunut, että Elias hymyilee sen sijaan, että olisi vihainen tai vaivaantunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Ei olla varmaan koskaan nukuttu tällee... siis meinasin samaa sänkyä", korjaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei varmaan... En ainakaan muista, et oltais", miettii. Eivätkä ole myöskään koskaan nukkuneet sylikkäin, muttei sano sitä ääneen, koska Elias tietää sen muutenkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja nousee sängyn laidalle istumaan haukotellen.  
"Pitäsköhän mennä aamupalalle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee itsekin istumaan ja venyttelee.  
"Vois mennä", sanoo, mutta sitten huokaisee, kun muistaa Iineksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä taidat miettiä Iinestä?" arvelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Onkohan se yhtään leppyny..." miettii, "mut on tai ei, niin mun pitää pyytää siltä anteeks ja olla muutenkin sen kaa enemmän."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.   
"Niin... ehkä se on parempi, että pyydät anteeks ja huomioit sitä enemmän", on samaa mieltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, niin mun täytyy tehdä", päättää ja nousee sängystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta.  
"Mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun sun vaan tietävän, et se mitä eilen sä kerroit, nii se pysyy meidän välisenä. Ja... viime yö kans", sanoo varovaisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikkei olettanutkaan Eliaksen kertovan kenellekään, on silti hyvä kuulla se ääneen.  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen, "en mäkään puhu siitä mitään... siis tosta yöstä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyy ja juuttuu hetkeksi pojan silmiin.  
"No... mennääs sit syömään", vastaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On jotenkin vaikeaa saada katseensa irti Eliaksen silmistä.  
"Mennään", sanoo ja lähteekin saman tien ovelle ennen kuin tunnelma huoneessa menee vielä oudommaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä ovelle ja miettii äskeistä kurtistaen kulmiaan. _Mä oon hetero, ei tossa nyt mitään outoo ollu... vai oliko? No ei hitossa ollu. Mä oon hetero ja Lari on mun paras frendi._  
  
**Lari ja Elias ovat syöneet aamiaista muiden seurassa, mutta Iineksestä ja Siiristä ei näkynyt ruokapöydässä merkkiäkään...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astuu sisätiloista terassille auringonpaisteeseen. On pettynyt, sillä olisi halunnut selvittää asiat heti Iineksen kanssa, mutta tyttöjä ei näy missään.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Hengailee Siirin kanssa uima-altaalla.   
"Kiitti, ku piristit mua eilen", kiittelee ystäväänsä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin perässä terassille.   
"Ai, tytöt on näköjään tuolla", hymähtää.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Istuu uima-altaan laidalla ja heiluttelee jalkojaan vedessä.   
"Totta kai", sanoo ystävälleen hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja huomaa sitten itsekin tytöt.  
"No hyvä", huokaa, "ei tarvii lähtee etsimään niitä mistään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö mennä jutteleen niille?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, pitäis varmaan", sanoo ja lähteekin kävelemään kohti uima-allasta. Haluaa selvittää välinsä Iineksen kanssa nyt eikä vasta myöhemmin.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Ilmeensä synkkenee, kun Lari kävelee itseään kohti. Puristaa huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä tyttöjen luokse.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen ja Lari tulevan kohti ja hymyilee iloisesti poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu vähän epäröiväksi huomatessaan Iineksen ilmeen. Ilmeisesti tyttö ei ole leppynyt yhtään. Huokaisee ja pysähtyy sitten tyttöystävänsä lähelle.  
"Voitasko jutella?" kysyy.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Ei edes katso Lariin päin, kun on edelleen loukkaantunut poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Siirin hymyyn ja tarttuu tyttöä kädestä.  
"Mennäänkö me vaik rannalle?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Iines ei huomioi kysymystään mitenkään.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Epäröi, sillä haluaisi kyllä olla Eliaksen kanssa kahden, mutta toisaalta ei halua pahoittaa Iineksen mieltä jättämällä tätä kahdestaan Larin kanssa.  
"Haluutsä, et mä jään?" kysyy ystävältään.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mee vaan..." huokaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja nousee ylös. Ottaa Eliasta kädestä ja lähtee tämän kanssa kävelemään kohti rantaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun jäävät Iineksen kanssa kahden, istahtaa alas tämän viereen.  
"Mä oon pahoillani siitä eilisestä", sanoo vilpittömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noo, saitsä Iinestä piristettyä yhtään?" kysyy Siiriltä.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Niin varmaan", tokaisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Joo, sain mä", vastaa ja painautuu lähemmäs poikaystäväänsä, "mut oli mulla sua ikävä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ihan varmaan", hymähtää, "mä sanoin sulle ilkeesti ja kadun sitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Siirin sanoille ja kietaisee toisen kätensä tytön ympärille.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan ja huokaa.  
"Miks sä sit sanoit niin? Ootsä kyllästyny muhun?"  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Huokaisee onnellisena päästessään Eliaksen kainaloon.  
"Lari oli varmaan sun kanssa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä olin turhautunu ja musta tuntu, et sä valitit ihan turhasta", yrittää selittää, "mut en todellakaan oo suhun kyllästyny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo... oli", sanoo mahdollisimman neutraalisti. _Mitä nyt nukuin sen sylissä ja se kerto mulle, et tykkää musta enemmän ku kaverina..._  
  
**Iines**  
  
Huokaa.   
"No hyvä sit ettet oo", tokaisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nyökkää eikä sano aiheesta enempää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole ollenkaan varma, onko Iines leppynyt vai ei, koska ei osaa oikein lukea tämän ilmettä.  
"Saanks mä anteeks?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysäyttää Siirin ja vetää tyttöystävänsä syliin suudelmaan.   
  
**Iines**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja huokaa sitten kääntäen katseensa Lariin.  
"Ei sulle vihanenkaan voi olla... höpsö", lepertelee ja kutittaa Laria leuan alta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Henkäisee Eliaksen huulille, kun ne lähenevät omiaan. Vastaa suudelmaan onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni silkasta helpotuksesta.  
"Kiitos", huokaisee ja vetää Iineksen syliinsä, "mä lupaan jatkossa kohdella sua niin ku sä ansaitset."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jatkettaisko matkaa?" hymyilee Siirin huulia vasten.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"No hyvä", huokaa ja painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.  
"Sä oot rakas", huokaa onnellisena.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Jatketaan vaan", sanoo ja huokaa rakastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittää Iineksen pitkiä hiuksia.  
"Niin säkin", sanoo, ja katseensa osuu kauempana Siirin kanssa kävelevään Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Siirin kanssa käsi kädessä kohti rantaa. Ei huomaa Larin pitkää katsetta kauempaa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena, kun Lari silittää hiuksiaan.   
"Kulta", huokaa ja suutelee Laria kaipaavammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomionsa palaa Iinekseen, kun tyttö nappaa huulensa suudelmaan. Päättää keskittyä vain tyttöystäväänsä, sillä Elias on edelleen täysin saavuttamattomissa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kömpii Larin syliin hajareisin.  
"Mentäskö tonne altaaseen yhes uimaan?" ehdottaa ja suutelee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Iinekselle.  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo ja vastaa suudelmaan.  
  
**Myöhemmin Elias, Lari, Iines ja Siiri ovat yhdessä uimassa rannalla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Ui hieman hajamielisenä kauempana muista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysyttelee lähellä Iinestä, jotta tämä pysyy tyytyväisenä. Olonsa on varsin tylsistynyt, varsinkin kun Elias uiskelentelee kauempana, mutta tekee parhaansa esittääkseen, että viihtyy.  
  
**Iines**  
  
On tyytyväinen siihen, että Lari nyt huomioi itseään. Hymyilee pojalle onnellisena.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole saanut koko päivänä mielestään sitä, mitä Lari kertoi eilen itselleen. Eikä sitä, että oli kömpinyt yöllä pojan syliin nukkumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Iineksen hymyyn, vaikka miettiikin Eliasta. On tästä vähän huolissaan, sillä poika on käyttäytynyt vähän oudosti. Pelkää, että tätä sittenkin haittaa se, mitä paljasti tälle eilen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
On siirtynyt pois vedestä hiekalle lisäämään aurinkorasvaa iholleen. Toivoisi Eliaksen olevan auttamassa, mutta tämä on ollut jotenkin vaisu aamuisen kävelyn jälkeen ja viihtynyt kauempana rannasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa viipyy Larissa tavallista pidempään ja huomaa katsovansa pojan vartaloa mielenkiinnolla, eri tavalla kuin ennen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Käykö sulle, jos mä meen hetkeks tohon rannalle?" kysyy Iinekseltä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mee vaan", hymyilee ja suukottaa Larin huulia.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa jotenkin katsovan tavallista pidempään Laria suutelemassa Iinestä. Tuntee jotenkin ristiriitaisia fiiliksiä. _Sä vaan hämmennyit siitä, mitä Lari sano... Se on sun frendi, väkisinhän sellanen hämmentää,_ vakuuttaa itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon ja lähtee sitten kahlaamaan kohti rantahiekkaa. On ollut vedessä aika kauan, joten haluaa hetkeksi aikaa lämmittelemään rannalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kahlaa itsekin kohti rantaa ja tuijottaa pidempään, miltä Larin vartalo näyttää, kun pojan lihaksissa helmeilee vesipisaroita. Nielaisee ja on ihan sekaisin tuntemustensa kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei tiedä mitään siitä, että vartaloaan tarkkaillaan. Kävelee rannalle ja istahtaa hiekalle levitetylle viltille.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen tulevan kohti rantaa. Lähtee hymyillen tätä vastaan.  
"Voisitsä rasvata mun selän?" kysyy, kun on kuuloetäisyydellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Siiri keskeyttää ajatuksensa Larista.  
"Joo... totta kai", hymyilee tytölle ja vilkaisee Laria, joka istuu viltille.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Nauttii uimisesta eikä malta vielä mennä rantaan muiden kanssa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ilahtuu ja hymyilee leveästi poikaystävälleen. Palaa takaisin rantaan toiselle viltille, jossa tarvikkeensa ovat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa viltin vieressä olevasta kylmälaatikosta bissetölkin ja napsauttaa sen auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Siirin perässä viltille ja nappaa tytöltä rasvatuubin alkaen rasvata tytön selkää.  
"Sä oot aika kuuma", myöntää ja suukottaa Siirin korvanlehteä. Haluaa oudot ajatuksensa pois ja uskoo sen onnistuvan keskittymällä Siiriin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Iines**  
  
Ui rantaan ja kävelee istumaan Larin viereen viltille. Kietoo toisen kätensä Larin ympärille ja painautuu poikaa vasten.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Punastuu saamistaan kehuista. Avaa toisella kädellään bikiniyläosansa, jottei se häiritse Eliasta tämän levittäessä rasvaa.  
"Sä vasta kuuma ootkin", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Iinekselle.  
"Haluutsä jotain juotavaa?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Siirin sanoista ja alkaa rasvata tytön selkää hellin käsin.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Voisin mä ottaa. Mitä sul ois tarjota?" hymyilee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Huokaa nauttiessaan Eliaksen hellistä käsistä selällään. Vilkaisee Iinestä ja on tyytyväinen nähdessään hymyn yhä tämän kasvoilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee uudemman kerran kylmälaatikkoon.  
"Tääl on bisseä, siiderii ja limsaa", kertoo, "mitäs laitetaan?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukottaa Siiriä kaulasta samalla, kun jatkaa tytön selän rasvaamista.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Vaik siiderii", hymyilee Larille.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mmh... toi tuntuu ihanalta", huokaa, kun Elias suukottaa kaulaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa siideritölkin ja ojentaa sen Iinekselle.  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja on kysymässä Eliakselta ja Siiriltä, että haluavatko nämäkin juotavaa, kun huomaa, mitä nämä tekevät. Kääntää katseensa hymähtäen pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukottelee Siirin kaulaa ja kääntää samalla katsettaan Larin ja Iineksen suuntaan. Huomaa Larin hymyilevän Iinekselle ja hymähtää mielessään.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Kiitti, kulta", hymyilee ja suukottaa Larin poskea. On niin onnellinen sillä hetkellä, ettei voi kun hymyillä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Huomaa, että Iineksellä on siideritölkki.  
"Elias, juotaisko mekin jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee poskisuukolle ja vetää tytön lähemmäs kylkeään.  
"Mitä muuta sä haluaisit tehdä tänään, ku olla rannalla?" kysyy ja ottaa kulauksen bissetölkistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Juodaan vaan. Lari, oisko bissee?" huikka pojalle.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Pääasia, et saan olla sun kaa, et kaikki käy", hymyilee onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Iineksen vastaukselle ja kuulee sitten Eliaksen huikkauksen.  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja nappaa kylmälaatikosta toisen bissen, jonka viskaa Eliakselle.  
"Mitä muuta?" kysyy, sillä tietää, ettei Siiri juo bisseä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa bissen kiinni.   
"Mitä sä haluut?" kysyy Siiriltä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Vaikka sitä siideriä", vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Siirin sanat, joten kaivaa yhden siideritölkin kylmälaatikosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", huikkaa Larille ja valmistautuu ottamaan siiderin kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viskaa Eliakselle tölkin katsoen tätä samalla silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja meinaa unohtaa ottaa tölkin kiinni, kun juuttuu pojan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Repii katseensa irti Eliaksesta, kun tällä on vaikeuksia tölkin kanssa. Hymyilee sen sijaan Iinekselle.  
  
**Siirrytään yöhön...  
****  
Elias**  
  
Pyörii sängyssään eikä saa unta, kun miettii vaan Laria. Siiri nukkuu vieressään, mutta itselleen ei uni tule.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tullut terassille seisomaan ja katsomaan taivasta. Jätti Iineksen nukkumaan, kun ei itse millään saanut unta. Ajatuksensa ovat viimeöisissä tapahtumissa, joita on vaikea saada pois mielestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää luovuttaa ja mennä käymään ulkona, jos sitten saisi paremmin unta. Nousee sängystä ja kävelee t-paidassa ja shortseissa terassille. Pysähtyy hetkeksi, kun näkee Larin seisovan terassilla. Kävelee varovasti pojan vierelle.  
"Et säkään saa unta?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin ajatuksissaan, ettei kuule jonkun tulevan terassille. Hätkähtääkin kuullessaan Eliaksen äänen vierestään. Kääntää katseensa poikaan ja pudistaa päätään vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin.  
"En mäkään..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikset?" kysyy ja pitää äänensä ihan yhtä hiljaisena kuin Eliaskin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Pyörii vaan kaikki mielessä..." sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielessään käy, että ehkä Eliastakin mietityttää sama asia.  
"Mikä kaikki?" kysyy ja kääntää vartalonsakin kohti Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja sydämensä lyö kovempaa.  
"Sinä..." saa lopulta sanottua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu nielaisemaan itsekin, kun saa epäilyksilleen vahvistuksen.  
"En mä halunnu missään vaiheessa hämmentää sua..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan.  
"Ei se mitään... mä... kyl mä oisin halunnu tietää", sopertaa ja laskee katsettaan.   
"Mentäskö vaik... istuu altaan reunalle?" ehdottaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, miten voisi vakuuttaa Eliaksen siitä, ettei itseään haittaa, vaikkei saa tältä mitään vastakaikua.  
"Okei, mennään vaan", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti. Lähtee kävelemään kohti uima-allasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin kanssa uima-altaalle ja istuu sen reunalle. Heiluttelee jalkojaan vedessä ja miettii, mitä sanoisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen vierelle ja laittaa jalkansa uima-altaan lämpimään veteen. Katsoo Eliasta ja miettii, miten komealta tämä näyttää. Haluaisi koskettaa pojan kasvoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Larin kasvoihin ja huomaa pojan katselevan itseään. Larin katse hämmentää ja saa sydämen pamppailemaan, kun tietää nyt pojan katsovan itseään eri tavalla kuin kaveria. Tuntee olonsa turvalliseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu kääntämään katseensa pois Eliaksen silmistä pysyäkseen järjissään. Ei ole varma kuvitteleeko vain vai onko jokin oikeasti muuttunut Eliaksen katseessa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei sano mitään, vaan vie kätensä varovasti Larin kädelle. Ottaa pojan käden käteensä kokeilevasti ja henkäisee pienesti, kun se tuntuukin hyvältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä hyppää kurkkuunsa, kun yhtäkkiä oma kätensä on Eliaksen kädessä. Nielaisee ja katsoo taas pojan silmiin, tällä kertaa hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen hämillään. Ei halua irroittaa kättään Larin kädestä, sen sijaan silittää peukalollaan Larin kämmenselkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." sanoo hiljaa hämmennyksensä kasvaessa, "mitä sä teet?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä..." hengähtää ja irrottaa sitten kätensä Larin kädestä. Kääntää katseensa pois ja katuu, että teki mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen käytökselle.  
"Se, mitä sä sanoit mulle eilen, menee myös toisinpäin", sanoo, "sä voit puhuu mulle ihan mistä tahansa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hiljaa ennen kuin huokaa syvään.  
"Mä... mä oon ollu aika sekasin siitä hetkestä asti, ku sä kerroit, et sä... tykkäät musta", hengähtää.   
"En mä oo koskaan ajatellu, et mä voisin... Mut ku... se oot just sä, nii..." sopertaa epäselvästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ymmärrys leviää hitaasti kasvoilleen, ja se saa sydämensä sykkeen kiihtymään. Ei villeimmissä unelmissaankaan ole osannut kuvitella, että Elias voisi oikeasti tuntea jotain muuta kuin ystävyyttä itseään kohtaan. Asettaa kätensä pojan olkapäälle lohduttavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Lari asettaa kätensä olkapäälleen. Hivuttautuu Larin kylkeen kiinni ja painaa päänsä pojan olkapäälle, tietämättä miksi tekee niin. Seuraa vaan sitä, mitä sydämensä juuri sillä hetkellä sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä hivuttautuu aivan viereensä ja painaa päänsä olkapäälleen. Haluaisi tehdä muutakin, mutta hillitsee itsensä ja antaa Eliaksen ottaa, mitä tämä tarvitsee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja painautuu Larin syliin kietoen kätensä pojan ympärille. Larin syli tuntuu liian hyvältä, ja on ihan sekaisin tuntemustensa kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo toisenkin kätensä Eliaksen ympärille. Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii saadessaan pitää poikaa sylissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena ja kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin. Näyttää katseellaan, että tuntee olonsa ihanaksi pojan sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja kohtaa Eliaksen lempeän katseen. Hymyilee pienesti ja miettii, miten kaikki menikin ihan sekaisin, kun kertoi Eliakselle totuuden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
"Mä..." sopertaa eikä saa sanottua lauseelleen jatkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii sanoo mitään", sanoo, kun näkee, että Elias on ihan hukassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä... jos mä voisin, niin... nukkuisin tässä yön", tarkoittaa Larin syliä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla hymyilemättä Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Niin mäkin", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin ja sulkee silmänsä. Olonsa on lämmin ja turvallinen parhaan ystävänsä sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa kasvonsa Eliaksen hiuksiin. Olonsa alkaa muuttua väsyneeksi, muttei millään haluaisi liikkua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäs mennä nukkuun, mut... en mä haluis", sopertaa silittäen Larin selkää kädellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin pitäis..." sanoo ja haukottelee, "mut en mäkääm haluis lähtee tästä yhtään mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sit mennä vielä?" ehdottaa Larille. Haluaisi kokeilla suudella poikaa, mutta ei uskalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mennä..." sanoo ja nyökkää. Haukottelee uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten mä saisin pidettyy sut hereillä?" hymyilee, kun Lari haukottelee taas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mitäs tunnut niin hyvältä..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei jaksa välittää siitä, mitä on tekemässä, ja painaakin pienen suukon Larin poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun tuntee Eliaksen painavan suukon poskelleen. Miettii, onko jo nukahtanut ja näkee unta, mutta vilkaistessaan poikaa tajuaa, että tämä ihan oikeasti suukotti poskeaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu takaisin Larin syliin ja huokaa onnesta. Toivoo voivansa vaan nukahtaa siihen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja sulkee taas silmänsä. Tietää voivansa helposti nukahtaa siihen altaanreunalle Elias sylissään, mutta on valmis ottamaan sen riskin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäs varmaa oikeesti mennä nukkumaan..." huokaa vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mm... sä oot oikeessa", mutisee ja huokaisten löysentää otettaan Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu vastahakoisesti ja nousee ylös. Joutuu pidättelemään itseään, ettei syöksyisi takaisin Larin syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin tulisi kylmä, kun Elias ei enää ole sylissään. Nousee seisomaan ja huokaisee. Miettii, kuinka kauan ovat Eliaksen kanssa olleet altaalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Larin kanssa sisälle hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei halua rikkoa hiljaisuutta, joten ei sano mitään ennen kuin päätyvät Eliaksen ja Siirin huoneen ovelle.  
"Toivottavasti saat unta", sanoo ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen.  
"Samoin. Vaik... nyt tuntuu, et on pää viel enemmän pyörällä", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
"Kyl kaikki selviää", sanoo yrittäen olla vakuuttava, "ei oo mikään kiire yhtään millään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja katsoo Laria silmiin.   
"Mä... mä haluaisin tietää... tai unohda", sopertaa hämillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hyvin kiinnostunut siitä, mitä Elias oli sanomassa, muttei halua tarkoituksella painostaa poikaa.  
"Elias, muista, et sä voit puhuu mulle ihan mistä tahansa", sanoo vakavissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä... mä haluisin tietää miltä... tuntuis saada sulta hyvänyönsuukko", saa lopulta kakistettua ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa sykkiä nopeampaa, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat. Hymyilee pojalle.  
"Saat sä kokeilla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja astuu askeleen lähemmäs Laria. Katsoo poikaa silmiin ennen kuin tuo kasvojaan lähemmäs Larin kasvoja. Etsii Larin huulet ja painaa niille ihan pienen suukon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, kun Elias tuo kasvojaan lähemmäs omiaan. Huokaisee tuntiessaan pojan huulten kosketuksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja painaa toisen hieman rohkeamman suukon Larin huulille ja tajuaa janoavansa lisää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen heittäytyessä rohkeammaksi, muttei pane ollenkaan pahakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tiedostaa vasta, mitä on tekemässä, ja irtaantuu Larista paeten huoneeseensa ahdistuneena. _Mitä mä teen oikeesti?!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias pakenee huoneeseensa, sillä olisi mielellään pussaillut tämän kanssa pidempäänkin. Lähtee kävelemään vastahakoisena kohti omaa huonettaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kömpii sänkyyn ja kietoutuu Siiriin. Aikoo lopettaa sekoilun ja keskittyä vaan tyttöystäväänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään omaan makuuhuoneeseen ja menee sänkyyn Iineksen viereen. Sulkee silmänsä ja miettii Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja miettii vaan Laria ja sitä, millaista oli pussailla pojan kanssa. Vatsanpohjaansa vihlaisee pelkkä ajatus Larin pehmeistä huulista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoutuu Iineksen ympärille ja päättää, ettei ala liian toiveikkaaksi Eliaksen suhteen. Poika on ilmiselvästi ihan sekaisin tunteidensa kanssa, joten haluaa olla tämän tukena ilman, että painostaa tätä mihinkään suuntaan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Lari ja Elias ovat vaihtaneet muutaman seuraavan päivän aikana pitkiä katseita toistensa kanssa viettäessään aikaa tyttöystäviensä seurassa. Nyt pojat ovat halunneet saada vähän omaa rauhaa puhuakseen asioista...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tullut rantaan syrjäisempään paikkaan Larin kanssa puhumaan asioista. Ei kuitenkaan tiedä, mitä sanoisi pojalle. Sydämensä hakkaa lujempaa Larin lähettyvillä, ja sanat takertuvat kurkkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On varovasti seurannut Eliasta, jotta on pystynyt varmistamaan, ettei kukaan ole huomannut. Tytöt päättivät mennä hetkeksi sisälle, ja käyttivät Eliaksen kanssa tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Katsoo poikaa edessään vähän hermostuneena ja odottaa, että rikkooko tämä hiljaisuuden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten meidän välit on menny näin hermostuneiks?" hengähtää naurahtaenkin pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä..." huokaisee ja pudistaa huvittuneena päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu askeleen lähemmäs Laria.  
"Se vaan... se mitä sä sanoit, pisti mun pään sekasin. Ja se kun... nukuin sun sylissä", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Kyl mä tajuun, mut en mä halunnu sun päätä sekottaa", sanoo saman, mitä on aikaisemminkin sanonut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä... mä en oo osannu ajatella sua koskaan enemmän ku frendinä. Mut jotenkin... sun sanat on saanu mut sekasin ja... mä oon alkanu nähä sua eri valossakin", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi tarttua Eliasta käsistä, mutta hillitsee halunsa.  
"Mä... Mä olisin ihan sanoinkuvaamattoman onnellinen, jos sulla oliskin tunteita mua kohtaan", sanoo ihan suoraan, "mut ei se haittaa, vaikkei sit lopulta oliskaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
"Mä tiiän... Mä en osaa sanoo, mitä tunnen. Ainakin oot mulle tosi tärkee edelleen", hengähtää.  
"Mut... viime päivinä mun sydän on hakannu sun lähellä, ja mä haluaisin tehdä jotain... mitä en oo koskaan ajatellu tekeväni", myöntää katsoen Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun Elias tarttuu käsiinsä, ja kuuntelee poikaa sydän jyskyttäen.  
"Haluaisit tehdä mitä?" kysyy vastatessaan Eliaksen katseeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... suudella sun kanssa esimerkiks", hengähtää ja katsoo Laria syvälle silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, ja samalla muistaa hyvänyönsuukot, jotka vaihtoivat muutama päivä sitten. Ottaa askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta kuin huomaamattaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja astuu itsekin lähemmäs Laria, kasvojensa ollessa jo ihan Larin kasvojen lähellä. Sydämensä lyö kovempaa, eikä jaksa miettiä, mitä on tekemässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias on niin lähellä, että joutuu sulkemaan silmänsä, kun tuntee pojan hengityksen huulillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa lopulta hellästi huulensa Larin huulia vasten ja suutelee poikaa varovasti. Tuntee perhosia vatsassaan, eikä mikään suudelma ole aiheuttanut aiemmin itsessään mitään niin maagista tunnetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Eliaksen huulet koskettavat pehmeästi omiaan. Suudelma on niin varoivainen ja hellä, että voisi sulaa siihen paikkaan. Sydämensä jyskyttää hulluna, ja korvissaan humisee vastatessaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koko tilanne on niin absurdi, että suutelee toista jätkään ja kaikista ihmisistä juuri Laria, joka on paras ystävänsä – tuki ja turva. Tuo kätensä Larin lantiolle ja painaa uutta hellää suudelmaa pojan huulille. Larin huulet ovat niin erilaiset kuin kenenkään tytön. On sulaa siihen paikkaan, miten pehmeiltä ja sopivilta Larin huulet tuntuvat omiaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ja Iineksen suuteleminen eroavat tosistaan todella paljon, ja pelkää, ettei tyttöystävänsä suuteleminen enää tämän jälkeen tunnu yhtään miltään. Sisimpänsä kertoo, että Elias on se, jota itsensä kuuluu suudella, ei kukaan muu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria vielä hetken, kunnes irtaantuu Larin huulista painaen otsansa vasten Larin otsaa. Hymyilee ja huokaa ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää silmiää kiinni sen jälkeen, kun suudelma päättyy ja saa Eliaksen otsan omaansa vasten. Hymyilee onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun sydän pakahtuu siitä, miten sä katot mua..." hengähtää ja tuntee hieman syyllisyyttä tilanteesta, kun ei voi luvata Larille mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja astuu askeleen taaksepäin. Avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Eliasta.  
"Miten mä sua katon?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... tollee... ihastuneesti", mutisee nolompana ja laskee katsettaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole ihan varma, mistä syystä Elias laskee katseensa ja vaikuttaa nolostuneelta.  
"En mä voi sille mitään... Mut yritän kattoo sua ihan normaalisti sillon, kun ollaan muiden seurassa", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseensa takaisin Lariin ja hymyilee.   
"Tää on vaan ihan hulluu oikeesti... Me ollaan aina oltu frendejä, mut.. nyt yhtäkkii me ollaanki suudeltu ja... ollaan tässä", hengähtää kietoen kätensä Larin ympärille katsoen poikaa syvälle silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin... mut..." huokaisee ja jättää kysymättä, että onko kyseessä vain jokin niin sanottu lomaromanssi vai ehkä jotain muutakin. Tietää, ettei Elias tiedä, ja yrittää malttaa mielensä ja pitää toiveensa kurissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja arvaa Larin ajatukset.   
"Pidä musta vaan kii..." huokaa ja painautuu Larin syliin tuntien olonsa niin turvalliseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä huokaisten Eliaksen ympärille ja pitelee tästä kiinni, kuten poika toivoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu hetken päästä ja katsoo Laria silmiin ennen kuin suutelee poikaa hellästi. Ei pysty pysymään erossa Larin huulista enää, kun kerran sai niitä suudella. Tuntuu kuin kaikki kaverilliset tunteet olisivat syventyneet ihan parissa päivässä joksikin muuksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan, sillä ei vain pysty työntämään Eliasta pois, vaikka se saattaisikin olla molempien parhaaksi. Miettii, että olisko se väärin, jos vain nauttisi Eliaksesta niin kauan kuin voi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ovat tulleet Janne kanssa puiden suojaan hakemaan omaa rauhaa.  
"Olisko tuolla hyvä paikka?" kysyy osoittaessaan sormellaan vähän matkan päähän, jossa kasvaa muutama puu tosi lähellä toisiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa rohkeampaa hieman syvempää suudelmaa Larin huulille eikä pysty lopettamaan suudelmaa.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, se näyttää hyvält. Paitsi siel on jo jotkut kutemassa", hymähtää virnuillen. Kurtistaa kuitenkin kulmiaan, kun kaksikko alkaa näyttää jotenkin tutulta, kun kävelevät lähemmäs.  
"Sano, et mä näen näkyjä..." parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tämä alkaa suudella innokkaammin. Kiertää kätensä tiukasti pojan ympärille ja vetää tätä lähemmäs.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kummastelee Jannen sanoja, kun ei itse näe ketään, mutta päästessään lähemmäs alkaa erottaa jotain. Kun tunnistaa hahmot, seisahtuu paikoilleen ja jää tuijottamaan näkyä silmät pyöreinä.  
"Elias ja Lari?" ihmettelee ääneen epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulille, kun pääsee tiukasti pojan syliin. Suutelee poikaa huomaamattaan kiihkeämmin saamatta tästä tarpeekseen.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa poikien suutelemista mykistynenä.  
"Siis... mitä tää nyt on? Onks toi jotain... kokeilua vai... onks noilla suhde?" parahtaa raapien päätään käsittämättä tilannetta ollenkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa epäröimättä Eliaksen yhä kiihkeämmiksi käyviin suudelmiin ja nautii pojan vartalosta omaansa vasten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Räpäyttää silmiään ja tarttuu sitten Jannen käsivarteen.  
"Oli mitä oli, ei me voida jäädä tähän kyttäämään", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse ja ahmii pojan huulia omillaan työntäen kielensä Larin suuhun lupia kyselemättä. Huokaa Larin huulille ja on kadottanut ajan- ja paikantajunsa kokonaan.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee ja raapii päätään.  
"Mä itse asias saatan tietää jotain..." virnistää, kun muistaa, mitä Lari kertoi hänelle vähän aikaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On positiivisesti yllättynyt siitä, miten rohkeaksi Elias heittäytyy. Tietää kyllä, että pitäisi laittaa suutelulle stoppi, muttei vain pysty siihen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kiinnostuu Jannen sanoista, muttei halua tämän puhuvan siitä niin lähellä Eliasta ja Laria, jotteivät nämä kuule. Raahaa Jannea käsivarresta kauemmas.  
"Mitä sä tiedät?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa lopetella suudelmaa hengästyneenä painaen pienempiä suukkoja Larin huulille.   
"Mmh."   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lari kerto mulle vähän aikaa sit, että... se on bi", sanoo hiljaa.   
"Mut en mä tienny, et Eliaskin..." ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pienet suukot ovat ihania, ja alkaakin hymyillä niitä saadessaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Häkeltyy tiedosta, että Lari onkin biseksuaali, sillä ei se ole tästä mitenkään arvattavissa.  
"Mun täytyy jutella Eliaksen kanssa", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin hymyilevän ja se saa itsensäkin hymyilemään. Irtaantuu Larin huulista ja katsoo poikaa silmiin hämillään, mutta hymyillen.   
"Wau..." saa sanottua lopulta.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin no sä sen paremmin tunnet ku meitsi", hymähtää.  
"Mut oikeesti... tää on ihan absurdii. Meitsi oli kyl pudota tuolilta, ku Lari kerto. Ehkä se onkin ollu salaa ihastunu Eliakseen koko ajan?" miettii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja naurahtaa kevyesti.  
"Sä sen sanoit", toteaa ja nostaa toista kättään hipaistaakseen Eliasta leuasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä Lari onkin ollu..." miettii, "mut Elias ei oo kyllä mulle sanonu mitään mistään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja punastuu pienesti, kun Lari hipaisee leuastaan.   
"Mä en tiiä... oonko ikinä saanu tollasta suudelmaa", hymyilee purren huultaan.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ehkä Eltsussa onkin asunu salainen bi", virnuilee.   
"Mut aika sopan ovat keittämäs... Mites Iines ja Siiri?" miettii hymähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun huomaa Eliaksen punastuvan söpösti.  
"Mä tiedän, että mä en oo ikinä saanu tollasta", sanoo hymynsä leventyessä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ne tuskin tietää tästä mitään..." tajuaa ja kääntää katseensa Eliaksen ja Larin suuntaan, vaikkei näitä enää näekään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja vastaa Larin hymyyn.   
"Tää kaikki on vaan jotenkin... niin outoo", sopertaa vakavoituen ja istuu hiekalle.   
**  
Janne**  
  
"Jep, en kans ihan usko", hymähtää.   
"Taitais olla jätkil vähä selitettävää. Niiden onni, et me oltiin ne, jotka näki ne, eikä niiden muijat."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiiän, että on", huokaisee ja istahtaa Eliaksen viereen, "sulle varsinkin."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No niinpä... Mä en haluu tästä mitään draamalomaa", tokaisee, "Siiri ja Iines ei saa kuulla tästä mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.   
"Pitäs palata tonne, mut... en mä haluu vielä", sopertaa katse Larin silmissä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jep... ei niin", hymähtää.   
"Pitää kyl hiillostaa Lartsaa tästä", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos ollaan tässä vielä vähän aikaa?" ehdottaa lämpimästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, hiillosta sä Laria, niin mä otan Eliaksen", päättää. Aikoo ottaa selvää sitä, mitä nämä kaksi oikein puuhaavat tyttöystäviensä selän takana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Mut sillä ehdolla, et sä otat mut syliis ja suutelet mua", hymyilee leveämmin.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Diili", virnistää leveästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma?" kysyy vähän epäröiden, kun miettii, että ehkä Eliaksen olisi parempi miettiä asioita ihan kaikessa rauhassa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja virnistää poikaystävälleen, "etitään nyt jostain parempi paikka, jossa saadaan olla rauhassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan.   
"Oon. Mä haluun nyt vaan olla tässä hetkessä..."   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, etitään", virnistää ja suukottaa tyttöystäväänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Okei", sanoo hymyillen ja vetää Eliaksen syliinsä. Tuntuu, että mitä enemmän pitää Eliasta hyvänä, sitä enemmän vaikuttaa tämän päätökseen, joka pojan pitäisi tehdä ihan yksin ilman mitään painostusta mistään suunnasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja kohottaa katseensa pojan silmiin, joihin tapittaa hymyillen pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa kasvojaan lähemmäs Eliasta ja antaa tälle sen suudelman, jonka poika pyysi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan vatsa täynnä perhosia. Olonsa on kerta kaikkisen täydellinen eikä haluaisi, että hetki loppuisi koskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tällä kertaa ei anna halujensa mennä järjen edelle, joten pitää suudelman pehmeänä ja hellänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, ja sydämensä sulaa suudelman hellyydestä.   
"Mmh", huokaa hymyillen suudelmien välissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu hitaasti suudelmasta ja jää hymyilemään Eliakselle lähietäisyydeltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja painautuu pojan syliin. Haluaisi jäädä siihen eikä liikkua siitä mihinkään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille vielä hetkeksi ennen kuin palaisivat takaisin muiden luo.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana iltana Lari on yksin huoneessaan...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Kaivaa matkalaukustaan vara-akkua kännykkäänsä, sillä haluaa saada jotain tekemistä, kun joutuu pian lähtemään tyttöjen kanssa rannalle. Viltillä lojuminen kuunnellen musiikkia on paljon mukavampaa kuin ilman sitä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Iida on houkutellut tytöt kanssaan uima-altaalle, joten tajuaa tilaisuutensa tulleen. Koputtaa Larin oveen ja astuu sisään.  
"Mitäs Lartsa?" kysyy pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan, kun oveen koputetaan, ja näkee Jannen astuvan sisälle huoneeseen.  
"Mitäs tässä", vastaa rennosti ja hymyilee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Sulkee oven ja kävelee istumaan sängylle.   
"Mikäs noin hymyilyttää?" virnuilee jännemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään vastaamatta mitään ääneen. Jannella on tämän ilmeen perusteella jotain mielessä, ja itsellään on sellainen fiilis, ettei tule pitämään siitä. Kääntyy taas matkalaukkunsa puoleen ja jatkaa sen tonkimista.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja Elias ei liity siihen mitenkään?" kysyy jännemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks liittyis?" ihmettelee osaamatta arvata, mihin Janne sanoillaan viittaa. Huomaa vihdoin vara-akun ja ottaa sen käteensä. Sulkee matkalaukun ja viskaa sen lattialle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Eei ku mietin vaan, ku näin teidät kyyhkyläiset pussailemassa rannassa", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa välittömästi Janneen silmät suurina.  
"Mitä?" kysyy varmistaakseen, että kuuli oikein.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei sun mulle tarvi esittää. Mä näin, miten sä ja Elias pussailitte toisianne, ja ei ollu mitään pikkupusuja, vaan kunnon kielareita", virnistää tietäväisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kalpenee ja istahtaa alas sängylle.  
"Ei kai kukaan muu nähny?" huolestuu, sillä jos Iines tai Siiri saavat mitään vihiä asiasta... Nielaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Iida... Mut ei me kerrota kellekään", vakuuttaa.   
"Mut sen sijaan mua kiinnostais tietää, et mikä tää kuvio on? Onks sulla ja Eltsulla suhde?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, että koko saari ei jo tiedä.  
"No mä kerroin Eliakselle jokunen päivä sitten, että mä on bi..." vastaa Jannelle, "ja myönsin myös, et oon aina ollu ihastunu siihen."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.   
"Et sä mulle tollasesta mitään maininnu. Eliasko sitten on myös... ihastunu suhun? Se ei taidakaan olla niin hetero ku väittää..." hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias on ihan sekasin, ei se enää tiedä, et mitä se haluaa", sanoo vähän puolustelevasti, "eikä meillä oo mitään suhdetta."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Muuten vaan pussailitte kiihkeesti rannalla? Kai meitsi nyt näki, mistä siin oli kyse", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se ei ollu sitä, mitä sä luulet", vakuuttaa, "ei ainakaan vielä. Eliaksen täytyy ihan rauhassa miettii, et mitä se oikeesti haluu."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Sä oikeesti haluisit Eliaksen etkä Iinestä", tajuaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tykkään Iineksestä ihan oikeesti, mut Elias..." huokaisee, "kaikki oli niin paljon helpompaa, kun se ei tienny tästä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut rakastatsä sitä?" kysyy kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siis kumpaa?" varmistaa Jannelta, kun ei ole ihan varma, tarkoittaako tämä Iinestä vai Eliasta. Todennäköisesti Iinestä, mutta haluaa silti varmistaa asian.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla.   
"Pitääks tota ees kysyy, jos sä et rakastais Eliasta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään Jannen virnuiluille.  
"No ei kai", hymähtää.  
**  
Janne**  
  
"Eli... rakastatsä Iinestä vai Eliasta?" kysyy jännemmin, vaikka arvaa vastauksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No Eliasta..." vastaa huokaisten. Haluaisi rakastaa Iinestä, muttei vain tunne tyttöystäväänsä kohtaan niin voimakkaita tunteita kuin Eliasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virneensä sen kuin levenee.   
"No vooi", lepertelee ja pukkaa Laria käsivarteen.  
"Onhan toi aika söpöö rakastuu parhaaseen frendiin", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No ei tunnu siltä, että on söpöö", hymähtää, "miksen mä voi rakastaa Iinestä?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Ei toista voi väkisin rakastaa", toteaa.   
"Mut... ootsä ikinä rakastanu sitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katsettaan ja pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä oo ikinä ketään kohtaan tuntenu samalla tavalla ku Eliasta..." myöntää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No vooi... Mitä sä nyt aiot tehä?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mitään", sanoo päättäväisenä, "jatkan niin ku ennenki."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja... tosta noin vaan unohtaa Eliaksen?" kysyy epäileväisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"En mä voi pakottaa Eliasta mihinkään", tokaisee Jannelle, "ja jos se haluu jatkaa Siirin kanssa, niin mulla ei oo muuta vaihtoehtoo ku sopeutuu siihen."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin no... tosta tulis kyl aikamoinen sotku, jos sä ja Elias alkaisitte seurusteleen..." hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä tiedän..." huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut sä silti haluisit enemmän ku olla vaan kaveri Eliakselle?" arvelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo, mut jos Elias ei haluu samaa, niin mun on pakko mennä elämässä eteenpäin", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut... entäs toi suuteleminen? Onks teidän välil tapahtunu muutakin? Ei oo kovin heteromaista käytöstä Eliakselta", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo tapahtunu mitään muuta", vakuuttaa Jannelle, "enkä mä tiedä, mitä Eliaksen päässä liikkuu." Toivoo, että Elias tuntisi sanoin kuin itse, muttei toistaiseksi voi mitään muuta kuin odottaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mut jos teidän välil ei oo ollu ku toi yks suudelma, nii ehkä se on sit vaan jotain kokeilua", hymähtää, koska ei tiedä muista Larin ja Eliaksen välillä tapahtuneista hetkistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ajatus siitä, että kaikki on ollut Eliakselle vain kokeilua, harmittaa, vaikka tietääkin, että se on hyvin mahdollista. Huokaisee raskaasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin olalle toverillisesti.  
"Kyl se siitä", rohkaisee.   
"Ehkä... ehkä Elias haluukin sut. Anna sille aikaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mä annakin", sanoo, "ei se oo reiluu, et mä painostaisin sitä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää ja taputtaa Laria olalle.   
"Kyl se siitä. Kaikki selvii vielä varmasti", kannustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti..." huokaisee ja miettii taas, että oliskohan ollut vain parempi olla kertomatta Eliakselle mitään.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Myöhemmin Iida on pyytänyt Eliaksen kanssaan juttelemaan uima-altaan reunalle...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
"Mistä sä halusit puhuu?" kysyy Iidalta hymyillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Upottaa jalkansa veteen ja katsoo Eliasta.  
"Mä ja Janne nähtiin sut ja Lari tänään", sanoo suoraan kiertelemättä, "te suutelitte."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kalpenee kasvoiltaan ja laskee katseensa hieman nolostuneena ja ahdistuneena. _Ei ne oo voinu nähä... Mitä jos Iines ja Siirikin tietää?!_  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kun huomaa, kuinka Eliaksen kasvot kalpenevat, tarttuu tätä kädestä.  
"Kukaan muu ei tiedä mitään, paitsi mä ja Janne", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja huokaa syvään pystymättä sanomaan mitään Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Puristaa Eliaksen kättä.  
"Mitä oikeen on tekeillä sun ja Larin välillä?" kysyy.  
**  
Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja miettii, mitä kertoisi.   
"Lari... Lari kerto mulle, että se... tykkää musta enemmän ku kaverina", hengähtää.   
"Sen jälkeen kaikki meni jotenkin... sekasin. Yks yö me nukuttiin toistemme kainalossa... tai siis mä olin vissii vahingossa yöllä menny Larin syliin", kertoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee vakavana Eliaksen sanoja. Arvelee, että Eliaksen mainitsema yö oli se, kun Iines oli suuttunut Larille ja nukkui Siirin kanssa.  
"Ei siinä oo mitään väärää, vaikka säkin tykkäisit Larista enemmän kuin kaverina", lohduttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Onhan! En mä voi... en mä voi olla mikään... homo", hengähtää.   
"Mä seurustelen Siirin kanssa, mut... Lari saa mut ihan sekasin. Yks yö me kumpikaan ei saatu unta, niin me istuttiin just tässä missä me nyt, sylikkäin", kertoo.   
"Sit me vaihdettiin hyvänyön pusuja vielä kaiken lisäks", huokaa parahtaen.  
**  
Iida**  
  
"Mikset sä voisi olla homo tai vaikka bi niin ku Lari?" ihmettelee, "mun on vaikee kuvitella, että sä suuteleisit sitä, jos sä olisit täysin hetero."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mä oo koskaan ees osannu ajatella olevani... Enkä mä ikinä... mä tykkään vaan Larista", sopertaa.  
"Mut jos se onkin vaan kaveruutta ja mä kuvittelen sen jotenkin isommaks?" elättelee toiveita.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei usko oikein Eliaksen selitysyrityksiä.  
"Tuntuuks Larin suuteleminen susta jotenkin erilaiselta ku Siirin?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mä oo ikinä saanu sellasta suudelmaa ku Larilta tänään... en mä oo ikinä kokenu sellasta tunnetta kenenkään kaa", myöntää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee kuunnellessaan Eliasta. Mielestään on aivan selvää, että tällä on paljon syvempiä tunteita Lariin kuin tämä haluaa myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut on kaikkien kannalta helpompaa, et mä vaan jatkan Siirin kaa niinku ennenkin, ja Lari Iineksen..." sopertaa epävarmana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ootsä ihan varma?" kysyy, "sä et meinaa yhtään kuulosta siltä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon... Tai en. En mä tiedä!" parahtaa.   
"Mä haluaisin nytkin mennä sen luo..." huokaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eiköhän toi kerro ja kaikki..." mutisee ja pudistaa päätään. "Pysyt nyt siitä Larista erossa ja vietät aikaa Siirin kanssa, niin ehkä sun ajatukset alkaa selkiintyä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"Entä, jos mä en pysty olee Larista erossa?"   
"Ennen me oltiin parhaat ystävät, mut miks mä yhtäkkii tunnen näin? Miten se on voinu muuttua?" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa ystäväänsä kohtaan.  
"Ei sitä varmaan kukaan muu tiedä ku sä", sanoo, "ja mä edelleen suosittelen, et oo enimmäkseen Siirin kanssa pari päivää. Ehkä noi sun tunteet Larii kohtaan menee sillä ohi?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Ehkä sä oot oikeessa", miettii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Olen mä", sanoo itsevarmana, "kyllä sä saat sun ajatukset vielä koottua."  
  
**Elias on päättänyt kuunnella Iidan neuvoja ja lähtenyt seuraavana aamuna Siirin kanssa Jannen ja Iidan mukaan retkelle naapurisaareen Haukkaloiden valtavalla luksusjahdilla...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu etukannella Siirin kanssa ja ihailee maisemia.  
"Ihan mieletön sää ja tää maisema", huokaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
On kietoutuneena poikaystävänsä ympärille ja katselee maisemia aurinkolasit päässä ja suu leveässä hymyssä. Elias on vaikuttanut viime päivinä jotenkin poissaolevalta ja hieman etäiseltäkin, joten on erittäin onnelinen, että saavat nyt aikaa olla ihan kahdestaan.  
"Niinpä..." sanoo ihastuneena, "tää on oikeesti unelmien loma!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Siiriä kainalossaan ja aikoo keskittyä vain tyttöystäväänsä.  
"Niin on, kaikin puolin..." hymähtää ja suukottaa Siirin poskea.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ilahtuu saadessaan suukon poskelleen.  
"Onhan sullakin kaikki hyvin?" kysyy, koska haluaa varmistua siitä, ettei Eliasta vaivaa mikään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai", vakuuttaa yrittäen näyttää mahdollisimman normaalilta.  
"Tästä tulee mieletön päivä", hymyilee silittäen Siirin käsivartta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No hyvä", sano helpottuneena, "sä oot vaan ollu jotenkin vaisu, niin aattelin, et jos sun mieltä painaa joku..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mua vaivaa mikään", valehtelee ja suutelee tyttöystäväänsä. Pussailu tuntuu ihan mukavalta, mutta ei samalta kuin Larin kanssa, lähimainkaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee ja vastaa suudelmaan onnellisena. Luottaa poikaystäväänsä, ja jos tämä sanoo, että tällä on kaikki hyvin, niin sitten se on niin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Siirin huulista, kun tytön suuteleminen ei tunnu oikein miltään.   
"Ehkä me voitais viel illal tehä jotain kivaa kahestaan..." vihjaa suukottaen Siirin korvalehteä. Uskoo, että viimeistään seksi auttaisi unohtamaan Larin, kun pääsisi lähelle tyttöystäväänsä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla ja ottaa alahuulensa seksikkäästi hampaidensa väliin.  
"Mmh... Kuulostaa tooosi hyvältä", huokailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja painautuu sitten tyttöystäväänsä vasten. Huokaa ja hymyilee jo leveämmin. Etäisyys Lariin tuntuu toimivan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
On niin keskittynyt Eliakseen, ettei tunne, kuinka jahti hidastaa vauhtiaan rantasataman lähestyessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kohta ollaan perillä", hymyilee Siirille.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Yllättyy ja vilkaisee heti eteenpäin, jolloin huomaa, että tosiaan ovat ihan kohta perillä.  
"Tuolla myydään varmaan kaikkee ihanaa", haaveilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Siirin haaveilulle.  
"Ehkä sieltä löytyy sulle kaikkee kivaa", hymyilee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Sitä mä toivon", hihkuu saamatta silmiään irti koko ajan lähestyvästä rannasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee tyttöystävälleen ja nousee jo seisomaan, kun vene lähestyy rantaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nousee itsekin ylös ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. Toivoo, että myös Iines pääsee vierailemaan saarella loman aikana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jahdin rantautuessa menee itse ensin ja auttaa sitten Siirin alas veneestä tarttuen tyttöä kädestä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hyppää Eliaksen avustuksella maihin ja huomaa heti, että tällä saarella on paljon turisteja, kun taas heidän saarellaan on todella rauhallista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä saat päättää, mihin mennään ekaks", hymyilee lempeästi.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Katselee silmät suurina ympärilleen.  
"En mä osaa päättää, tääl on niin paljon kaikkee", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noo lähetään johonkin vaan", hymyilee ja puristaa Siiriä kädestä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Joo", sanoo hymyillen, "jos alotetaan tuolta?" Osoittaa kädellään vasemmalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Sit voidaan mennä jossain vaihees vaik juomaan ja syömään jotain", hymyilee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, sillä heille tulee varmasti saarella nälkä. Kohta Janne ja Iida pääsevät seuraansa.  
  
**Porukka on kierrellyt saarta jonkin aikaa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Katselee yhtä kojua ja hetken katseltuaan bongaa sieltä änärilippiksen. Nielaisee ja tuijottaa lippistä kuin transsissa. Se tuo mieleen vain yhden ihmisen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
On pyytämässä Eliasta mukaansa katsomaan korjuja, kun huomaa tämän jämähtäneen paikoilleen.  
"Mikä sulle tuli?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu Siirin kysymykseen.  
"E-ei mikään... Mä vaan... mun tuli Lari mieleen tost lippiksestä. Se tykkäis tosta", mutisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Vilkaisee lippalakkeja.  
"Okei", sanoo epäilemättä yhtään mitään, "haluutsä ostaa sellasen sille?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa miettiä Laria änärilippis päässä ja joutuu tekemään kaikkensa, ettei alkaisi hymyillä.   
"Joo... Voisin mä ostaa. Se tykkää varmasti", hymyilee pienesti ja ottaa lakin käteensä sovittaen sitä omaan päähänsä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Katselee Eliasta lippiksen kanssa.  
"Sä näytät söpöltä", hihittää, kun poika laittaa lakin päähänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja ottaa lakin pois päästään maksaen sen myyjälle.   
"Ehkä tää on kuitenkin enemmän Larin tyyliä", hymähtää.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Ehkä", virnistää Eliakselle, "mut sillehän toi onkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin", hymyilee ja kantaa lippistä pienessä pussissa kädessään. _Mun ei pitäny miettii Laria ja mitä mä taas teen?! Ostan sille lahjan, koska se näyttäis niin söpöltä toi lippis päässä..._  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mä haluaisin mennä kattomaan noita koruja", sanoo Eliakselle ja osoittaa tälle pientä kojua, joka on aivan täynnä erikokoisia ja -värisiä koruja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu taas todellisuuteen ja suukottaa Siiriä poskelle.  
"Mennään vaan", hymyilee ja lähtee tytön kanssa kohti kojua.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneesti ja johdattaa Eliaksen perässään kojulle. Katselee ihaillen koruvalikoimaa ja ottaa käsiinsä neonvihreät, kolmionmuotoiset korvakorut.  
"Sopisko nää mulle?" kysyy poikaystävältään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aika pirteet ja sopis sun hiustenväriin", kehuu hymyillen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Hymyilee aurinkoisesti Eliaksen vastaukselle laittaessaan koruja takaisin. Haluaa ehdottomasti ostaa jotain, mutta valikoima on niin suuri ja ihana, että on vaikea päättää, mitä haluaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noi siniset ois aika kivat", sanoo osoittaen turkoosinsinisiä korvakoruja.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Siirtää heti katseensa Eliaksen mainitsemiin koruihin.  
"Noi on kyllä tosi kauniit", sanoo koskettaessaan niitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.   
"Musta ne sopis sulle kauniisti", sanoo.  
"Ne on samaa sävyä ku sun silmät."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Aww... kiitos, kulta", sanoo ja painautuu halaamaan Eliasta onnellisena, "mä otan sitten ehdottomasti ne."  
**  
Elias**  
  
Vastaa Siirin halaukseen ja tajuaa, miten tärkeä tyttö on itselleen. _Mun on parempi olla Siirin kanssa..._ Ei voi silti olla miettimättä Laria. Lari on tärkeä itselleen myös, eikä enää ole varma, millä tavalla.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Irtaantuu hitaasti poikaystävästään ja ottaa turkoosit korvakorut käteensä.  
"Mäkin haluun ostaa Iinekselle jotain", miettii ja alkaa tutkia rannekoruja, jollaisista tietää ystävänsä pitävän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Osta vaan", hymyilee ja katselee ympärilleen laittaen aurinkolasit nenälleen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Löytää ihana ranneketjun, jossa on oransseja helmiä, ja miettii jo ostavansa sen Iinekselle, kun silmiinsä osuu jotakin muuta.  
"Elias, kato tätä!" hihkaisee ja nostaa kojusta kaksiosaisen ranneketjun, "tää toinen on ihan täydellinen Iinekselle ja tää toinen vois sopii Larille. Olis vähän niinku sellanen parisuhderannekoru."

  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja ahdistuu huomaamattaan Siirin hehkutusta.  
"Niin... en tiiä onks tollanen ihan Larin juttu", mutisee vaikeana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Aijaa", sanoo pettyneenä, kun Elias ei innostukaan ideasta, ja laittaa korun takaisin, "mun mielestä se oli söpö ajatus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Siirin pettyvän ja huokaa. Tietää Larin tunteista, joten poika ei varmasti innostuisi mistään parisuhdekorusta.   
"En mä pahalla sanonu", lohduttaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No mä tiiän, mut harmittaa silti", myöntää ja ottaa sitten uudelleen tarkasteluun aikaisemman rannekorun.  
"Tykkäiskö Iines tästä?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietaisee toisen kätensä Siirin ympärille.  
"Sähän sen parhaiten tunnet", hymyilee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Joo, mut voihan sitä aina muiltakin kysyy", sanoo ja hymyilee Eliakselle. Tykkää todella paljon, kun saa pojan käden ympärilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Siirin hymyyn.   
"Ota joku sen lempiväriä oleva koru", ehdottaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias ehdottaa hyvää ideaa.  
"Joo, niin tietysti! Sellanenhan sen pitää olla", intoilee.  
  
**Illemmalla jahti on juuri saapunut takaisin ja matkustajat päässeet taas maihin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee sisälle Siirin kanssa ja miettii, milloin antaisi Larille tämän tuliaisen...  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Etsii katseellaan Iinestä, muttei näe tätä. Miettii, lähtisikö etsimään ystäväänsä vai jäisikö Eliaksen seuraan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etsii Laria, mutta arvelee pojan olevan joko huoneessaan tai uima-altaalla.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Haluaa niin kovasti päästä kertomaan reissusta, että päättää lähteä etsimään Iinestä.  
"Mä meen kattomaan, missä Iines on", ilmoittaa Eliakselle ja suuntaa takaisin ulos, koska arvelee ystävänsä löytyvän sieltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", hymyilee Siirille ja menee katsomaan löytyisikö Lari huoneestaan.   
"Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kirjoittaa kännykällään sähköpostiviestiä faijalleen, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen ovensa takaa.  
"Joo", sanoo hymyn muodostuessa kasvoilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee oven ja kävelee peremmälle huoneeseen pussi kädessään.  
"Moi", hymyilee ja kävelee sängylle istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee kännykkänsä pöydälle ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"No, millasta oli?" kysyy uteliaana. Iines olisi myös halunnut mennä mukaan, mutta onnistui suostuttelemaan tämän jäämään, jotta Elias voisi kaikessa rauhassa viettää aikaa Siirin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan mielettömän siistii. Upeet maisemat ja saaressa oli vaikka ja mitä", kertoo.  
"Teidän pitää kans mennä sinne joku päivä. Ja... sit mä ostin sulle tällasen", ojentaa pussin Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuunnellessaan Eliaksen sanoja päättää, että aikoo kinuta Jannelta uutta reissua saareen, jotta pääsisi itsekin näkemään sen. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan, kun Elias ojentaa tuliaisen.  
"Ei sun olis tarvinnu", sanoo ja kurkistaa, mitä pussista löytyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan ujompana.  
"No mä halusin, ku... sä tulit heti mieleen, ku näin ton."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun pussista paljastuu NHL-lippalakki. Laittaa sen heti päähänsä.  
"Miltäs näyttää?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Lari näyttää niin hyvältä lippis päässään.  
"Hyvältä..." myöntää ja katsoo Laria pitkään.  
"Näytät just niin söpöltä ku päässäni mietin..." möläyttää virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virneensä muuttuu hymyksi.  
"Kiitos, tää on tosi kiva", sanoo ja ottaa lippiksen pois päästään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ole hyvä", hymyilee ja näykkii huultaan. Larin läsnäolo hämmentää taas itseään, ja pojan tuoksu leijailee nenäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi, joten pyörittelee lippistä käsissään ja katselee sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs te ootte tehny tääl sillä aikaa?" kysyy rykäisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias keksii puheenaiheen.  
"No, Iines halus olla rannalla, niin siellä meni melkeen koko päivä", vastaa, "sitten käytiin syömässä tossa ravintolassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttelee.  
"Oliks teil kivaa?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, oli kivaa", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", hymyilee ja arvelee Larinkin ehkä tajunneen, että tämän olisi parempi Iineksen kanssa. Silti on edelleen sekaisin ajatuksiensa kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja yrittää miettiä, mitä tämä ajattelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä... mä oon miettiny. Ja musta ois parempi, et me jatketaan niinku ennenkin eikä anneta meidän tunteiden sekottaa mitään..." hengähtää lopulta. Siitä huolimatta tuijottaa Laria intensiivisemmin silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat aiheuttavat pettymyksen tunteen, muttei näytä sitä ulospäin.  
"Okei, enhän mä halunnukaan, että se mun paljastus sekoittais mitään", sanoo ja virittää hymyn huulilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Joo... Meillä on hyvä näin, eikö?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On", yrittää vakuuttaa ihan vain Eliaksen takia, koska ei halua mutkistaa tämän elämää, "tää on ollu hyvä tähänki asti, niin on varmasti myös jatkossa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... parempi näin", sopertaa ja juuttuu Larin silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta. Tämän kehonkieli ei oikein tunnu viestivän samaa kuin sanat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"Mä meen kattoo, mihin Siiri meni..." mutisee ja nousee sängyltä poistuen huoneesta sekavin fiiliksin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." mutisee ja katsoo vähän kaipaavasti Eliaksen perään. Huokaisee ja miettii, miten enää pystyy ajattelemaan Eliasta pelkkänä ystävänä, kun on päässyt suutelemaan tämän kanssa useampaan otteeseen...


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Muutaman päivän päästä... Koko porukka on kokoontunut illalla olohuoneeseen katsomaan leffaa valtavalta valkokankaalta...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuu Siiri kainalossaan sohvalla silittäen tytön käsivartta samalla, kun tuijottaa valkokankaalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Iinestä kainalossaan sohvalla ja katsoo leffaa, joka on ihan ok. Katseensa kuitenkin vaeltaa välillä muualle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kohottautuu suukottamaan kultansa huulia välillä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa vaeltaa Lariin, kun Iines suukottaa tätä. Ei pysty keskittymään täysillä leffaan, kun ajatuksensa ja katseensa harhailee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo leffaa Iida kainalossaan, eikä huomaa Eliaksen ja Larin katseita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee Iinekseltä saamiin suukkoihin, jotka nekin häiritsevät keskittymistään leffaan. Yrittää olla vilkaisematta Eliaksen suuntaan, mutta epäonnistuu siinä surkeasti.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kun huomaa, että Iines ja Lari pussailevat, haluaa tehdä samaa. Kietoutuukin tiukemmin Eliaksen kylkeen ja alkaa paineilla suukkoja pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastailee Siirin suukkoihin silittäen tytön selkää. Katseensa harhailee kuitenkin aina välillä Larin suuntaan, mutta keskittyy sitten Siirin huuliin.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Suukottelee Larin leukaa ja poskea ollen hellyydenkipeällä tuulella.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ei huomaa, että Eliaksen katse välillä harhailee muualle. Hymyilee pojan huulia vasten ennen kuin irtaantuu hetkeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jostain syystä Iineksen jatkuvat suukot ihollaan alkavat vähän ärsyttää, eikä muista, että olisi ennen tuntenut samalla tavalla. Ei halua kuitenkaan riitaa aikaan, joten hymyilee tyttöystävälleen. _Hemmetin Elias..._ huokaisee mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Siirin hymyyn ja vilkaisee Larin suuntaan tytön olan yli.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja painaa päänsä pojan olalle onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa osuu Eliaksen juuri, kun tämä katsoo suuntaansa. Katsoo poikaa hetken silmiin ennen kuin siirtää huomionsa muualle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jotenkin itseään jopa ärsyttää, kun Lari ei tunnu huomioivan itseään tarpeeksi. Suutelee Siiriä uudestaan haluten ajatuksensa muualle Larista.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mmh..." huokaisee, kun Elias alkaa taas suudella itseään. Vastaa siihen innoissaan välittämättä enää koko leffasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee Siirin huokaisun, kääntää katseensa uudelleen kaksikkoon ja hymähtää mielessään näiden imuttelulle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa syvempää suudelmaa tyttöystävänsä huulille, vaikkei se niin ihmeelliseltä tunnukaan.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hei pliis, menkää omaan huoneeseen jatkaan", virnuilee kaksikolle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vasta Jannen sanat kuullessaan vilkaisee ympärilleen ja näkee Eliaksen ja Siirin nuoleskelemassa. Ei ole huomannut tai kuullut mitään, kun on keskittynyt täysillä leffaan.  
**  
Siiri**  
  
Kääntää päänsä virnuilemaan Jannelle. Ei kuitenkaan tee elettäkään tehdäkseen, kuten tämä sanoo, vaan jatkaa Eliaksen suutelemista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen sanojen jälkeen alkaa toivoa, että Elias ja Siiri todella siirtysivät muualle nuoleskelemaan, joten pettyy, kun niin ei vaikuta käyvän.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Kulta, onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy Larilta, kun poika näyttää jotenkin vaisulta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastailee Siirin suudelmiin ja irtaantuu lopulta laiskasti Siirin huulista tuoden tyttöä syliinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virittää huulilleen hymyn.  
"Joo, totta kai", väittää, "tää leffa vaan ei oo ihan mun makuun."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Alkaa virnistää päästessään Eliaksen syliin. Suutelee tätä entistäkin kiihkeämmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei..." mumisee Siirin huulille suudellen tyttöä kiihkeästi takaisin.  
"Jos katottais tää leffa nyt..." ehdottaa mumisten Siirin huulille suukotellen niitä.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"No voi sua. Voidaan me mennä meidän huoneeseenkin..." ehdottaa Larille silittäen pojan hiuksia.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksen huulista kuin imukuppi.  
"Ai, mä luulin, et me mentäis tekeen ihan jotain muuta..." sanoo mutristaen huuliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Katotaan tää nyt loppuun vaan, kun alotettiin", tokaisee, "mut mä haen bissen." Nousee sohvalta ja suuntaa keittiöön. Kokee tarvitsevansa vähän alkoholia selvitäkseen Eliaksen ja Siirin kuhertelusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehitään me myöhemmin..." vihjaa ja suukottaa Siirin korvanlehteä hivuttaen kättään tytön paidan alle hyväilemään tämän kylkeä.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan Larin ollessa taas ihan outo. Huokaa ja istuu kädet puuskassa sohvalla.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä haen kans..." toteaa ja nousee sohvalta kävellen keittiöön. Katsoo Laria tutkivasti.  
"Sua ei vissiin oikein nappaa kattoo Eliasta toisen kanssa?" arvelee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Lupaat sit kans", sanoo leppyneenä ja värähtää, kun Eliaksen käsi hivuttautuu paitansa alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jotenkin ei ole edes yllättynyt, että Janne tulee perässä.  
"Me sovittiin Eliaksen kanssa, et jatketaan kuten enneki", huokaisee ja nappaa bissen jääkaapista, "paitsi, et ennen en tienny, miltä tuntuu pitää Eliasta sylissä ja suudella sitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai", lupaa ja suukottaa Siirin huulia.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.   
"Onks toi Eliakseltakaan ihan reilua käytöstä? Ensin antaa toivoo sulle ja sit imuttaa muijaansa sun silmien eessä", hymähtää.   
"Kyllähän mä näen, et sä oot paskana."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa bissetölkin ja juo siitä puolet kerralla.  
"Mitä mun nyt pitäis oikeen tehä? Eliasta mä en saa, eikä Iines tunnu enää miltään", huokaisee masentuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Taputtaa Laria olalle.   
"Mä en oo varma, onks asia noin mustavalkoinen.. Iida oli jutellu Eltsun kaa, ja se oli ollu aika sekasin susta. Mut Iidan kaa ne oli tullu siihen tulokseen, et Eliaksen on parempi jatkaa Siirin kaa..." kertoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikä oikeus silläkään on puuttuu asioihin, jotka ei sille kuulu", nurisee Iidasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei Iida pahalla. Se vaan yritti ajatella kaikkien parasta", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, joo... tiedetään", huokaisee ja juo lisää bisseä. "Olis vaan kiva, jos Elias päättäis ihan ite ilman, et joku on myötävaikuttamassa siinä vieressä."   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi ei oikein tiiä, miten auttais... Voinhan mä puhuu Ellulle ja auttaa teidät söpöläiset yhteen", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kiitti, mut en haluu, et säkään ylipuhut sen", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mitä sä meinaat Iineksen kaa? Oottehan te ollu kauan yhessä..."  
"Tai no tietysti ymmärrän, et tilanne on muuttunu. Iines on vaan ihan rakastunu teitsiin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa bissetölkkiä kädessään.  
"Ei hajuakaan", sanoo rehellisesti, "jotenkin Iines ei vaan yhtään enää nappaa silleen ku ennen..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ehkä sun pitää miettii, mitä sä haluut..."   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mitäs te täällä kuhnitte?" kysyy hymyillen tullen keittiöön. Kävelee Larin luokse ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille suukottaen tämän huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri vastaamassa Jannelle, että tietää kyllä varsin hyvin, mitä itse haluaisi, mutta Iines tulee keskeyttämään.  
"Äijien juttuja", hymähtää tyttöystävälleen ja vastaa suukkoon.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kiehnää Larin kyljessä.  
"Tuutsä kattoon leffaa viel?" hymyilee.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Seurailee sivusta Larin reaktioita ja aistii kyllä, ettei Laria kiinnosta yhtään Iineksen seura.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan", sanoo huokaisten ja kulauttaa tölkkinsä tyhjäksi. Menee hakemaan jääkaapista vielä toisen. Ei yhtään haluaisi mennä takaisin todistamaan Eliaksen ja Siirin hempeilyä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Raahaa Larin kädestä takaisin olohuoneeseen ja sohvalle istumaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu Siiri puoliksi sylissään sohvalla ja vilkaisee Laria pidempään, kun tämä saapuu takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee joutuessaan väkisin raahatuksi takaisin olohuoneen sohvalle. Ei vilkaisekaan Eliasta ja Siiriä, vaan liimaa katseensa päättäväisesti valkokankaalle.  
  
**Leffan lopputekstit ovat juuri alkaneet pyöriä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
"Mmm... ihan hyvä leffa", nyökyttelee muille.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mmh... mä en kyl kauheen hyvin osaa sanoo", huokaa istuessaan Eliaksen sylissä toinen käsi poikaystävänsä paidan alla. Painaa taas suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu kädet puuskassa sohvalla ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla kuulematta mitään, mitä Eliaksen ja Siirin suunnalta kuuluu. Vaikka on tuijottanut valkokangasta koko ajan, ei silti tiedä yhtään, mistä leffassa oli lopulta kysymys.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Siirin suudelmaan, ja tytön käsi on tuntunut ihan mukavalta paitansa alla. Liikauttaa käsiään tytön ympärillä.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Noi kaks on ihan umpirakastuneita", hehkuttaa Larille, kun näkee Siirin ja Eliaksen taas pussailevan. Haluaisi tehdä Larin kanssa samaa, mutta poika on jotenkin etäisen oloinen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Pitäisiksä nyt sen sun lupauksen?" kysyy Eliakselta pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutisee Iinekselle jotain epämääräistä haluamatta edelleenkään vilkaista kaksikon suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai sen, et me mentäis meidän huoneeseen tekeen jotain kivaa...?" virnistää ja suukottaa Siirin huulia hitaan kiihkeästi.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nyökkäilee vihjailevasti ja on sulaa saamistaan ihanan kiihkeistä suukoista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja nousee sohvalta ylös tarttuen Siiriä kädestä. Kävelee tytön kanssa huoneensa ovelle ja sinne päästyään alkaa pukkia Siiriä kohti sänkyä tyttöä suudellen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Sykkeensä kohoaa, kun lähtee Eliaksen johdattamana huoneeseensa. Virnistää leveästi vastatessaan suudelmiin ja kohta tuntee jalkojensa törmäävän sänkyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias ja Siiri viimein siirtyvät muualle. Ei kuitenkaan voi sille mitään, että itseään ärsyttää se, mitä nämä aikovat tehdä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käy sulkemassa oven ja kaataa sitten Siirin sängylle kömpien hajareisin tytön päälle. Alkaa saman tien riisua tyttöä vaatteista, koska haluaa päästä nopeasti itse asiaan. _Samalla mä huomaan, et haluun oikeesti naisia..._  
  
**Myöhemmin Elias ja Siiri ovat rakastelleet, ja Siiri on nukahtanut sängylle heti rakastelun jälkeen...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Hiipii pois huoneestaan ja menee juomaan vettä. Seksi Siirin kanssa on ollut melko mitäänsanomatonta, enemmänkin sitä, että on yrittänyt tyydyttää Siirin mahdollisimman hyvin, mutta ei niinkään nauttinut itse siitä. Tuijottaa Larin huoneen ovea, joka on raollaan. Huokaisee ja taistelee itseään vastaan. Lopulta kuitenkin kävelee ovelle ja raottaa sitä nähden Larin sängyllään makoilemassa. Astelee huoneeseen ja sulkee oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyllään ja tuijottaa ajatuksissaan kattoon. Iines lähti tekemään jotakin Iidan kanssa, mutta ei itse ole löytänyt energiaa nousta ylös sen jälkeen, kun leffan päätyttyä tuli huoneeseensa. Kun huomaa sivusilmällään huoneen oven avautuvan, odottaa tulijan olevan joko Iines tai Janne, mutta se onkin Elias. Nousee istumaan kulmat kurtussa.  
"Mitäs sä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sanaakaan sanomatta kävelee istumaan sängylle ja syöksyy suutelemaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat yllätyksestä, kun Elias syöksyy sanaakaan sanomatta suutelemaan itseään. Tuuppaa kuitenkin pojan kauemmas.  
"Mitä sä teet?" kysyy kummastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari torjuu itsensä, ja mutristaa huuliaan.   
"Mä... mä halusin suudella sua", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Et sä voi olla tosissas..._ huokaisee mielessään.  
"Miks?" kysyy, "mehän sovittiin, et tällasta ei enää tapahdu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Niin sovittiin... Mä... mä vaan halusin", mutisee. Tosiassa seksi Siirin kanssa oli mitäänsanomatonta ja kaipasi oikeaa intohimoa, jota suutelu Larin kanssa selvästi oli.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa epäuskoisena päätään.  
"Se, että _sä_ halusit, ei todellakaan meinaa, et sä saat tehä niin", tokaisee, "tajuutsä yhtään, etten mä oo mikään lelu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.   
"En mä sua mikskään leluks ajattelekaan!" puolustautuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä ärtyneenä puuskaan.  
"Ensin sä sanot, et haluut jatkaa Siirin kanssa", aloittaa, "sit sä nuoleskelet sitä mun edessä, meet panee sen kanssa, mut sit heti perään tuutkin pussaileen mua. Tosi reiluu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.   
"No... mä... En mä voinu mitään sille, että Siiri oli mun kimpussa koko ajan. Ja kaikille on parempi, että mä jatkaisin sen kaa", sopertaa kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos kerran niin on parempi, niin mitä sä sitten ryntäät tänne mun kimppuun?" parahtaa epäukoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No koska mä... mä halusin. Ei Siiri tunnu miltään... ei se tunnu sellaselta ku sä", mutisee epävarmana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut silti sä haluut olla sen kanssa..." huokaisee, "ei tää sun touhu oo reiluu mulle eikä Siirille."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja laskee kätensä Larin kädelle.  
"Lari... älä nyt."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa pois Eliaksen kosketuksen alta.  
"Mitä enemmän sä ruokit mun tunteita sua kohtaan, sitä vaikeempi mun on olla sulle pelkkä ystävä", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja nousee sängyltä ylös.   
"Mä meen sit pois..." huokaa ja poistuu apeampana huoneesta. Päättää sitten jättää Larin rauhaan, poika kun sitä toivoo selvästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaatuu takaisin selälleen sänkyyn, kun Elias lähtee. Pojan apeus tuntuu pahalta, mutta tietää, ettei voi antaa tämän leikkiä tunteillaan. Huokaisee ja kierähtää nappaamaan lattialta Eliakselta saamansa lippalakin. Halaa sitä rintakehäänsä vasten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä koko porukka hengailee terassilla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On ollut eilisestä illasta asti apeana ja miettii vaan sitä, mitä itsensä ja Larin välillä tapahtui.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole vaihtanut sanaakaan Eliaksen kanssa sen jälkeen, kun tämä lähti huoneestaan. Olonsa ollut aika kurja siitä saakka.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Kulta... onks kaikki hyvin?" ihmettelee Larin vaisuutta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hajamielisenä merelle ja olonsa on todella kurja. Ei jaksaisi tyttöystävänsä seuraa yhtään.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei jaksa esittää edes tyttöystävälleen iloista. Nyökkää vain vastaukseksi tietäen, ettei vakuuta tätä ollenkaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Seisoo Eliaksen vieressä ja vilkuilee tätä epävarmana. Poikaystävänsä on ollut todella outo ja etäinen sen jälkeen, kun harrastivat seksiä, ja pelkää, että teki jotain väärin.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä en oikein usko..." huokaa ja silittää Larin selkää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee istumaan uima-altaan reunalle vaisumpana. Itseään ei vaan innosta mikään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes kuule Iineksen sanoja kääntyessään katsomaan merelle. Ensimmäistä kertaa loman aikana tuntuu siltä, että haluaisi lähteä kotiin.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Jää murjottamaan terassille, kun Elias kävelee pois. Ei usko, että tämä kaipaa seuraansa, joten ei viitsi mennä pojan perään.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kävelee Siirin luokse, kun Lari ei selvästi huomioi itseään.   
"Mikä noita molempia vaivaa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Saa vähän lohtua, kun Iinestä sentään kiinnostaa seuransa.  
"En mä tiiä", sanoo ja kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Lari on ihan outo... Ja niin ilmeisesti Eliaskin?" arvelee.   
"Onkohan niiden välil tapahtunu jotain?" miettii hiljaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Yllättyy, kun ei itse ole tullut ajatelleeksi, että ehkä Eliaksen ja Larin välillä on sattunut jotain.  
"Joo, Elias on ihan surkeena ollu sen jälkeen, kun me oltiin sängyssä..." myöntää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Mistähän se sit johtuu? Oliks teil ihanaa kuitenkin?"  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No oli mun mielestä", huokaa, "ei kai Elias voinu siitä suuttuu, kun mä nukahdin sen jälkeen?"  
  
**Iines**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä usko. Mä uskon, että noien kahden välillä on tapahtunu jotain, koska ne on molemmat vaisuja ja surkeena", miettii.  
"En vaan keksi, mitä se ois."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mistä ne nyt muka riitelis?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Jos Lari suuttu siitä, ku te lähitte Eliaksen kaa sinne saareen, eikä me lähetty mukaan?" miettii.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mut sehän on jo vanha juttu", sanoo empivänä, "eikä jotenkin vaikuta Larilta, et se suuttuis sellasesta."  
  
**Iines**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä en silti ymmärrä yhtään. Lari on ollu etäinen jo jonkin aikaa. Ei oo oikein halukas seksillekään", sanoo apeampana.   
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Voi ei", sanoo ja halaa ystäväänsä lohduttavasti, "eihän tää siitä teiän aikasemmasta riidasta voi johtuu?" Miettii loman alkua, jolloin Iines ja Lari ritelivät ja olivat yön erossa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Vastaa Siirin halaukseen.  
"Kaiken piti olla kunnossa, ja se on jo vanha juttu. En mä silti tiiä..." huokaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Osaiskohan Iida tai Janne auttaa meitä?" miettii.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Vaik tuskin nekään tietää, mikä noit vaivaa, jos mekää ei", huokaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No voi olla, mut ei sitä tiedä..." pohtii epäröiden, "miten me saatais jotain selville?"  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Ei aavistusta... Salakuuntelemalla?" tuhahtaa kohauttaen olkiaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mut ne vaikuttaa välttelevän toisiaankin", huokaa neuvottomana, "en mä kestä, jos loppuloma on tällasta!"  
  
**Iines**  
  
"En mäkään", huokaa surkeana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Pitäiskö meiän yrittää puuhuu niille yhdessä?" ehdottaa, kun ei muutakaan keksi.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Ehkä se vois olla hyvä idea", miettii.  
"Me kaikki ollaan kuitenkin aina oltu kavereita."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Niin me ollaankin ja just siks mä en kestä, et me kaks ollaan ainoot, joilla menee hyvin", surkuttelee.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Niinpä. Ei tän näin pitäny mennä", huokaa surullisena.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mut kyl me jotain keksitään", yrittää lohduttaa, "kyl me tää vielä selvitetään, ja sit kaikki on hyvin taas."  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Iines ja Siiri ovat raahanneet haluttomat ja pahaa-aavistamattomat poikaystävänsä rannalle jutellakseen näiden kanssa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu apeana rantahietikolla ja tuijottaa merelle päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Murjottaa viltin päällä ja tuijottaa hiekkaa. Ei olisi halunnut rannalle alun perinkään eikä varsinkaan sitten, kun näki myös Eliaksen suuntaavan sinne. Huokaisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja huokaisee, kun Eliaksen ja Larin käytös ei ole muuttunut mihinkään eilisestä. Vilkaisee Iinestä merkitsevästi.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Meillä on teille asiaa ja siks me raahattiin teidät kummatkin tänne", tokaisee päättäväisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Iineksen sanoille.  
"Mitä tää nyt on? Asiaa mistä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Iinekseen.  
"Onks pakko?" kysyy kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja asettaa kätensä lanteilleen.  
"On", tokaisee Larille, "te kaks saatte luvan selittää, et mikä teitä oikeen vaivaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei mikään", tuhahtaa ärtyneenä siitä, että tytöt puuttuvat itsensä ja Larin väleihin.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Eipä vissiin! Te ootte ihan outoja ja murjotatte vaan! Tää piti olla kiva loma, mut eipä siltä enää tunnu. Teidän välil on jotain ihme kitkaa, ja me halutaan tietää mitä!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy, ja kiroaa mielessään, ettei osannut odottaa kuulustelua. Olisi pitänyt tajuta, että totta kai tytöt tajuaisivat, että jokin on pielessä.   
"Kaikki on ihan hyvin", väittää uppiniskaisesti.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Ei tasan ole!" tiuskaisee, "kai me nyt nähään, ettei oo. Te ette ees vilkase toisianne enää ettekä huomioi meitäkään kunnolla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei kai aina voi olla hyviä päiviä? Kaikki on ihan hyvin", tokaisee.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Älä viitti! Sä oot ollu outo jo pidemmän aikaa, mut et vaan näin selvästi ku nyt", valittaa poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enhän ole. Sä kuvittelet omias", tuhahtaa tyttöystävälleen.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Te valehtelette molemmat! No, mistä teillä on tullu riita?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Loukkaantuu Eliaksen sanoista ja kääntää katseensa pois tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei meillä oo mitään riitaa", väittää Iinekselle ja yrittää kuulostaa vakuuttavalta.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Onpas ja sen näkee sokeekin!" kivahtaa ja nousee ylös silmät salamoiden.  
"Antaa tulla!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kysy tolta!" parahtaa ärtyneenä ja osoittaa syyttävällä sormella Eliasta, koska haluaa suurimman huomion pois itsestään. Sitä paitsi pitää riitaa Eliaksen syynä, kun tämä ei voi vain pysyä päätöksessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai nytkö tää onkin mun vika vaan?!" kivahtaa Larille ärtyneenä ja loukkaantuneena tämän syyttelystä.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Alkaa kiinnostua oitis, kun Lari siirtää huomion Eliakseen.  
"Kerropas toki Elias, mitä sä oot tehny."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta.  
"No on se ja tiedät hyvin itekin, et miks", tuhahtaa kiukkuisena välittämättä ollenkaan siitä, että sanansa saattavat loukata Eliasta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Lari ja Elias alkavat riidellä. Vaikka itseään ärsyttää, että Lari syyttää Eliasta, ei aio keskeyttää näitä. Riidan aikana saattaa hyvinkin paljastua jotain, jota nämä eivät muuten kertoisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kukahan se tän jutun alotti?" kivahtaa loukkaantuneena Larin sanoista.   
"Miten sä voit syyttää tästä mua?!" huutaa.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja vilkaisee Siiriä tajuamatta yhtään, mistä riidassa on kyse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai on se mun vika, jos mä haluun olla mun parhaalle ystävälle rehellinen, etkä sä tiedä, mitä sä sen tiedon kanssa teet?" tivaa epäuskoisena ja vihaisena, "sä et tiedä mitä sä haluut ja syytät siitä mua!"  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kohottelee Iinekselle olkapäitään täysin kummastuneena, kun pojat alkavat huutaa toisilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suunsa menee tiukaksi viivaksi, ja nousee hiekalta painellen pois paikalta loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mitä toi nyt oli? Mistä sä oot ollu rehellinen Eliakselle?" kysyy Larilta kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kuule Iinestä, ei edes muista, että paikalla on muitakin. Eliaksen painellessa pois, tajuaa menneensä liian pitkälle. Vaikka teki hyvää päästää ärtymyksensä ulos, ei silti halunnut satuttaa Eliasta. Nousee ylös ja lähtee tämän perään.  
"Elias, sori", yrittää pahoitella.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Pöyristyy, kun Lari ei vastaa mitään, vaan lähtee Eliaksen perään.  
"Mitä hittoo?" kivahtaa Siirille.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa itsepintaisesti matkaansa, vaikka Lari tuleekin perässään ja pahoittelee käytöstään.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Katsoo tyrmistyneenä, kun ensin Elias ja sitten Lari vain painelevat pois huomioimatta ollenkaan Iineksen kysymystä.  
"En mä tajuu", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen kiinni ja tarttuu tätä olkapäästä.  
"En mä olis saanu sanoo niin, anteeks", huokaisee.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Miksei meille voi kertoo?" tokaisee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy ja katsoo Laria silmiin apeampana.  
"Sä olit ihan oikeessa. Mä oon kohdellu sua paskamaisesti enkä ansaitse olla ees sun kaveri enää..." sopertaa alahuuli väpättäen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"En tajuu sitäkään", valittaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan, kun tuijottaa Eliasta, jonka Lari on saanut kiinni ja pysähtymään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ilme on murtaa sydämensä.  
"Ansaitset sä", vakuuttaa, "mut et sä voi saada sekä Siiriä että mua."  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Eikä ne selvästi ees saanu välejään kuntoon..." tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En ansaitse... Sun on parempi ilman mua", sopertaa sydäntäsärkevästi ja jatkaa matkaansa kohti huvilaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No ei niin, eikä mekään saatu selville, et mistä niillä on riitaa", puuskahtaa happamana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." yrittää, mutta poika kääntää selkänsä ja jatkaa matkaansa. Huokaisee lähtemättä perään. Laskee katseensa masentuneena ja päättää, että jatkossa ei enää kerro mitään salaisuutta yhtään kenellekään.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu yksin rannalla, hieman syrjemmällä kuin paikka, jossa yleensä ovat, ja tuijottaa alakuloisena merelle. Elias on paennut itseään kuin ruttoa, eikä ole halunnut väkisin tunkeutua tämän seuraan. On vältellyt Iinestä parhaansa mukaan ja toivoo, että tämä on ymmärtänyt, että haluaa olla nyt yksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kulkunsa kohti rantaa, koska haluaa miettiä asioita ja olla yksin. Nielaisee, kun rantaan saavuttuaan näkee jo kaukaa Larin istuvan apeana rannalla. Pysähtyy ja miettii mitä tekisi, mutta lopulta antaa periksi ja kävelee pojan luokse. Hipaisee Laria olkapäästä ja istuu pojan viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii hellästi puhaltavasta tuulesta. Hätkähtää tuntiessaan yhtäkkiä kosketuksen olkapäällään ja pelkää Iineksen saapuneen paikalle. Yllätyksekseen tulija osoittautuu Eliakseksi, ja tuijottaa tätä ihmeissään, kun poika istahtaa viereensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
"Mulla on ikävä sua", sopertaa surullisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Niin on mullakin", myöntää apeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja katsoo Laria apeammin.  
"En mä haluu menettää sua. Sä oot mun paras ystävä", sopertaa alahuuli väpättäen ja nielaisee, ettei alkaisi itkeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä mua menetä", lupaa, sillä tietää, ettei itse voisi ikinä luopua Eliaksesta. Koska poika vaikuttaa olevan itkun partaalla, vetää tämän halaukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun pääsee Larin syliin pojan halaukseen, kyyneleet valuvat silmistään Larin paidalle. Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja halaa poikaa tiukasti.   
"E-enkö? Vaik mä... oon ollu... ihan kauhee sulle? Anteeks..." sopertaa katkonaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliaksesta tiukasti kiinni välittämättä siitä, että pojan kyyneleet kastelevat paitansa.  
"Kuten sanoit, sä oot mun paras ystävä", mutisee, "ei se niin vaan mihinkään katoo..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Säkin oot mun paras ystävä... Ikuisesti", sopertaa ja silittää Larin selkää käsillään.  
"Mut... mä en edelleenkään voi unohtaa sitä, mitä meidän välillä on tapahtunu", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään voi, ja siks tää onkin niin vaikeeta..." huokaisee raskaasti. Vie toisen kätensä Eliaksen pehmeisiin hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja tiukentaa vaan otettaan, kun Larin toinen käsi eksyy hiuksiinsa.   
"Toikin tuntuu niin hyvältä..." huokaa.   
"Kun se oot just sä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja nielaisee, kun ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajattelisi Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mut mitä se sit oikeen meinaa?" kysyy epävarmana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena.  
"Mä tiiän, et... mun pitäs päättää, mitä haluun..."   
  
**Iines**  
  
On kävelemässä Siirin kanssa rantaan, kunnes seisahtuu niille jalansijoilleen.  
"Kato tonne", sihahtaa, kun näkee Eliaksen ja Larin halailevan rannalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin, mut en mä voi vaatii, et sä teet sen päätöksen heti..." huokaisee, "ei nää oo helppoja asioita ikinä."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun Iineskin tekee niin, ja katsahtaa samaan suuntaan. Suunsa avautuu hämmästyksestä, kun näkee Eliaksen ja Larin halailemassa... varsin intiimisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enkä mä voi vaatii sua venaan..." huokaa painaen päänsä Larin olalle.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Ei saa sanaa suustaan, kun näkee Eliaksen painavan päänsä Larin olalle.  
"Siis mitä toi nyt meinaa?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää kätensä valumaan pois Eliaksen hiuksista tämän niskaan ja koskettelee pojan niskahiuksia.  
"Etkä sä voi tulla vaan yhtäkkiä pussailemaan mua, jos Siiri ei miellytä", sanoo.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ei ole uskoa silmiään.  
"Mä en nyt oikeen ymmärrä", tokaisee ääni täynnä epäuskoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin sormia niskassaan ja huokaa.   
"Se olikin ihan törkeetä käytöstä multa... Anteeks", sopertaa ja painaa Larin niskaan pienen, melkein huomaamattoman suukon.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Eliaksen huulet on Larin niskassa!" parahtaa eikä ymmärrä mitään.  
"Mitä helvettii tää on?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulten kosketuksen niskassaan.  
"Saat anteeks..." mutisee ja tiukentaa otettaan pojasta entisestään.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mitäh?!" älähtää ja kääntää päänsä nopeasti ja järkyttyneenä Iinekseen, "en mä mitään sellasta nähny!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn ja tuntee olonsa täydellisen ihanaksi, kun Lari tiukentaa otettaan entisestään.  
"Kiitos..." sopertaa kiitollisena.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä näin!" kivahtaa.  
"Ja halaileeko kaks frendii tollee? Mitä tää on?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa iloisena ja jatkaa Eliaksen halailua. Itsellään ei ole mikään kiire päästää tästä irti, vaikka tietää, että kuka tahansa voisi saapua paikalle ja nähdä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mut... kai jotkut frendit voi..." empii hyvin epävarmana, koska ei vain voi uskoa, että olisi kyse mistään muusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja sulkee silmänsä. Hetken päästä irtaantuu ja katsoo Laria syvemmälle silmiin ollen yhä kädet pojan ympärillä.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"No ootsä koskaan nähny noiden halailevan noin?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun halaus päättyy, ja poika jää katsomaan itseään silmiin.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No en kyl oo..." joutuu myöntämään ja siirtää katseensa taas poikiin, jotka eivät enää syleile.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja laskee sitten katsettaan silittäen Larin kylkeä kädellään.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Eliaksen käsi... siis mitä hittoo oikeesti?" parahtaa, kun näkee Eliaksen käden liikkuvan Larin kyljessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, kun Elias silittää kylkeään. Mielensä tekisi aivan valtavasti suudella poikaa, mutta tietää, ettei voi tehdä sitä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Tuijottaa epäuskoisena, kun oma poikaystävänsä hipelöi Laria.  
"Mut... mut... eihän noilla... tai siis..." takeltelee sekavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja painautuu Larin kylkeen kiinni painaen päänsä pojan olalle. On täysin unohtanut, että kuka tahansa voisi nähdä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä oon nähny ainaki tarpeeks", tuhahtaa ja lähtee takaisin huvilalle epäuskoisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja silittelee Eliaksen selkää.  
"Tiiätsä yhtään, et mitä sä meinaat tehdä?" kysyy  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Puree huultaan ja miettii, jäisikö katsomaan vielä vai menisikö ystävänsä perään. Kun näkee Eliaksen pään taas Larin olalla ja Larin silittävän Eliaksen selkää, ei voi muuta kuin kirmata Iineksen perään. Ei kestä enää katsoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"Kun tietäsinkin..." sopertaa. Larin silittely selässään tuntuu liian hyvältä.   
"Mun sydän on ihan myllerryksessä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa itsekin.  
"Kyl mä tiiän... Sullehan tää kaikkein vaikeinta on."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluais satuttaa ketään..." sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et tietenkään haluis", lohduttaa, "mut niin siinä tulee käymään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja katsoo Laria silmiin.   
"Ootsä vaan ihastunu muhun vai... onks se syvempää?" sopertaa vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu kääntämään katseensa pois Eliaksesta. Nielaisee ja on hetken hiljaa ennen kuin kykenee vastaamaan.  
"On se", huokaa, "syvempää siis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja saa perhosia vatsaansa. Nielaisee ja hakee sanoja.  
"Entä jos... entä jos mä sanoisin, et... mulla on alkanu tulla tunteita sua kohtaan?" sopertaa lopulta.   
"Koska mulla on... ja mä tiiän sen nyt. Mä en oo pystyny miettii ku sua sen jälkee, ku me suudeltiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat äärimmäisen hyviltä, mutta ei vain pysty vielä uskomaan, että pojan tunteet on pysyviä.  
"Mitä jos sä muutat mieles etkä kohta enää haluukaan mun kanssa mitään muuta ku ystävyyttä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja silittää Larin hiuksia.  
"Miks mulla on sit perhosia vatsassa sun lähellä koko ajan? Ja... mä haluisin vaan suudella sua ja olla sun sylissä", sopertaa laskien katsettaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Mut miks sulla ei oo ollu noita tunteita ennen?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä... en mä oo osannu ajatella sua muuta ku frendinä", sopertaa.   
"Oon mä joskus kattonu miehii pitkään, mut... oon aatellu, et se on vaan... jotain", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oikein yllättyy, kun kuulee, että Elias on joskus katsellut miehiä. Se luo itseensä toivoa.  
"Oikeesti?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää nolona.  
"Joo... musta... musta sulla on ihan täydellinen kroppa", mutisee vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kasvojensa punertuvan.  
"Ai... kiitos", sanoo hämillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä joskus salaa kattellu sua... Mut en oo ajatellu, et se vois olla jotain", sopertaa tulipunaisena kasvoiltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pakostakin hieman hymyillä, kun avaa silmänsä ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen, jonka kasvot punertavat suloisesti. Huokaisee sitten kuitenkin.  
"Entäs Siiri?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"Siiri on kaunis... ihana tyttö, joka ansaitsee vaan parasta. Enkä mä tiiä, voinko mä sitä sille antaa", sopertaa.   
"Ei sen kaa mitenkään tajunnanräjäyttävää oo ollu, mut... en oo koskaan ajatellu, et se ois jotenkin outoo."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut... nyt sä aattelet, et se on outoo?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, koska... sun suudelmat aiheutti mussa jotain sellasta... mitä en oo ikinä kokenu", sopertaa sydän hakaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja on siltä mieltä, että Elias tietää jo, mitä haluaa, mutta ei ole vain tainnut täysin hyväksyä sitä vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria, joka vaan huokaisee eikä sano mitään.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mitään tärkeetä", huokaisee, "sun pitäis vaan miettii, et mitä sä oikeesti haluut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sopertaa apeampana.   
"Enkö mä saa ees yhtä pusua?" sopertaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää taas katseensa pois ja muistaa, että ovat edelleen rannalla näkyvällä paikalla.  
"Ehkä on parempi, ettei täällä..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... ehkä ei", sopertaa pettyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksesta vastahakoisesti ja miettii, paljonko aikaa on kulunut siitä, kun tämä tuli luokseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähetäänks me sit takas huvilalle?" sanoo vaisummin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se olis varmaan viisasta", huokaisee ja nousee seisomaan. Tuntee, että jalkansa ovat alkaneet puutua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään pettyneenä ja apeampana kohti huvilaa. Milloin lie saisi Larin kanssa taas kahdenkeskistä aikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa muutaman askeleen Eliaksen perässä. Näkee selvästi, että poika on maassa, muttei osaa lohduttaa tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu pian huvilalle ja yrittää koota itseään ennen kuin astelee terassille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa tytöt terassilla eikä yhtään jaksaisi nyt näiden seuraa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kun huomaa Larin tulevan kohti huvilaa, kävelee tämän luokse.  
"Voitasko mennä puhuun meidän huoneeseen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään, muttei aavistakaan, että tytöt olisivat nähneet jotain.  
"Okei", sanoo rennosti.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kävelee jo edeltä kohti huonettaan ja odottaa Laria perässään. Aikoo nostaa kissan pöydälle ja kysyä suoraan, miten asiat ovat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti, sillä kahdenkeskistä aikaa Iineksen kanssa jaksaa vielä vähemmän kuin molempia tyttöjä yhdessä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Istuu sängylle ja odottaa Laria istumaan viereensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa myös sängylle, kun Iines vaikuttaa niin haluavan.  
"No, mitäs?" kysyy ja toivoo, ettei tämä halua mitään lääppimissessiota.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä näin äsken jotain tosi outoo", tokaisee katsoen Laria tiukemmin silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä outoo?" kysyy pahaa-aavistamattomana.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Huokaa ja on hetken hiljaa.   
"Sut ja Eliaksen halailemassa rannalla..." sanoo lopulta tarkkaillen Larin reaktioita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu hetkeksi aikaa järkyttyneeksi, kun ei osannut yhtään odottaa moista. Nielaisee vaikeana eikä sano mitään.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Sen lisäks... mä näin miten Elias... pussas sun niskaa", takeltelee.  
"Ja te syleilitte toisianne enemmän ku sä ja mä tyyliin ikinä", parahtaa edelleen järkyttyneenä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kenties onnekseen Iines kuulostaa enemmän järkyttyneeltä kuin vihaiselta. Todennäköisesti tämä ei ollenkaan tiedä, mistä on kyse.  
"Eliaksella on nyt aika vaikeeta ja mä... annoin sille kaiken sen lohdun, mitä se halus", yrittää selittää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ja miksei se puhu niistä Siirille? Sori nyt vaan, mut ei mee läpi. Ette sä ja Elias suukottele toistenne niskoja tai halaile tollee!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Ei mulla oo mitään oikeutta alkaa levitellä sen asioita ilman lupaa", tokaisee.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Tässä ei oo kyse Eliaksen asioista vaan siitä, mitä te teitte!" kivahtaa.  
"Mitä se oli?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä sanoin sen jo", tuhahtaa turhautuneena.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mä en usko!" huutaa ja nousee sängyltä ylös.  
"Sä salaat multa jotain! Sä et oo ikinä syleilly mua niin ku Eliasta!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiukkunsa kasvaa, kun Iines alkaa huutaa.  
"No kuule mieti sitä!" ärähtää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Loukkaantuu Larin sanoista.  
"Eli täs on jotain, mitä mä en tiiä! Entäs se riita?" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Me sovittiin se riita", mutisee, kun alkaa kyllästyä jatkuvaan kuulusteluun. Miettii, pitäisikö vain pamauttaa totuus ilmoille...  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Just! Sä et oo selvästi halukas puhuun mulle yhtään mistään", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo halukas osallistumaan mihinkään kuulusteluun, mut puhuu mä kyllä voin", ilmoittaa turhautuneena.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Puhu sitten", tuhahtaa ja laittaa kädet puuskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Iinestä ja miettii, mitä sanoisi.   
"No on yks juttu, mitä mä en oo kertonu ku parille ihmiselle", huokaisee lopulta. Loppuloma on pilalla jo muutenkin, joten tuskin totuden kertominen sitä enää mihinkään muuttaa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Niinku mitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sen, et mä oon bi", tokaisee tyynesti.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Järkyttyy ehkä pahiten elämässään siitä, mitä Lari tunnustaa. Tuijottaa Laria silmät suurina.  
"Siis... mitä?!" parahtaa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei sano mitään, vaan odottaa rauhassa, että Iines selviää pahimmasta järkytyksestä. Toivoo, ettei tämä järjestä mitään kohtausta.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Sä katot sillä silmällä sekä muijia että jätkiä! Millon sä aattelit kertoo? Et ikinä?" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti.  
"En mä aatellu, et sillä olis jotain välii, kun oon sun kanssa", hymähtää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Miks sä kerrot sen sit nyt?" hiillostaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Koska siitä mä ja Elias riideltiin", vastaa huokaisten.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Juttu alkaa mennä entistä oudommaksi.  
"Miks?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Sitä sun pitää kysyy Eliakselta", sanoo, koska ei aio vastata kysymykseen.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Just", tokaisee kädet puuskassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oliks tää tässä?" kysyy tympääntyneenä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Katsoo Laria kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
"Ai erotako sä vaan haluut? Mä en oo tietääkseni sanonu mitään sellasta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Iines ymmärtää sanansa ihan väärin.  
"Ei, vaan mä tarkotin, et saanko mä nyt poistua tästä keskustelusta ja mennä ulos", selventää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Senkus meet", tokaisee kylmästi eikä edes katso Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska Iines vaikuttaa välinpitämättömältä, nousee sängystä ja kävelee pois huoneesta sanomatta sanaakaan.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Lari mentyä purskahtaa itkuun ja hautautuu peittonsa alle.  
  
**Sillä välin terassilla...** **  
  
Siiri**  
  
Kun Iines ja Lari ovat menneet sisälle, keskittää kaiken huomionsa Eliakseen.  
"Mä haluun tietää, et mikä sua oikeen vaivaa", ilmoittaa välittömästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei mikään", mutisee vältellen Siirin katsetta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun Elias selvästi valehtelee.  
"Me nähtiin sut ja Lari rannalla äsken, joten älä yritä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kalpenee kasvoiltaan ja nielaisee.  
"Mitä te sit... näitte?" kysyy yrittäen peittää hermostuneisuuttaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Te syleilitte niin ku mitkäkin rakastavaiset, sä suukotit Larin kaulaa ja silittelit sitä ja..." ei edes kykene saattamaan lausettaan loppuun, kun pala nousee kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee eikä saa sanaa suustaan, kun järkyttyy niin kovasti. Siiri ja Iines ovat siis nähneet _kaiken_...  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Elias, vastaa mulle!" tivaa lähes itku kurkussa, "koska jos sä et vastaa, niin... koska se näytti ihan siltä, et..." Niiskaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Siiri alkaa itkeä.  
"Näytti miltä?" kysyy lopulta ääni väristen.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No siltä, et sä rakastat Laria etkä mua!" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa hermostuneena.  
"Mistä sä nyt... tollasia oot päähäs saanu?"  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Siltä se näytti!" kivahtaa itkuisena eikä voi ymmärtää, miksei Elias kieltänyt asiaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... mä vaan... mä lohdutin Laria", keksii hätävalheen. Autuaan tietämättönä, että Lari on sanonut ihan eri tarinan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Ai sun piti lohduttaa sitä _pussaamalla sen kaulaa_?!" tivaa epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan eikä tiedä, mitä sanoa. Ei voi mitenkään selittää suukkoa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kun Elias ei sano mitään, nyyhkäisee säälittävästi.  
"Ootsä joku homo vai?" kysyy sitten pienellä äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En!" kivahtaa ahdistuneena.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"No anna mulle sitten joku järkevä selitys!" vaatii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei mulla... oo sellasta", sopertaa vaikeana.   
"Anteeks..."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu entistä kurjemmaksi, kun Elias ei anna mitään selitystä.   
"Miks sä sitten olit Larin kaa silleen? Pakko sille joku syy on olla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surkeana.  
"Koska... koska... meidän välillä on jotain... erityistä", sopertaa.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Loukkaantuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mä luulin, et _meiän_ välillä pitäis olla jotain erityistä", sanoo värisevällä äänellä, "sä oot mun poikaystävä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anna anteeks... Mä en missään vaiheessa halunnu loukata ketään", sopertaa surkeana.   
"Mä en vaan voi sille mitään, että... mulla on heränny tunteita Laria kohtaan."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ei kestä enää kuunnella, vaan lähtee itkien ja sydän särkyen juoksemaan pois Eliaksen luota kohti rantaa. Haluaa olla yksin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siiri..." huutaa tytön perään, mutta tämä juoksee jo itkien pois. Olonsa on kerta kaikkisen kurja ja istuu surkeana terassilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos terassille, josta löytää surullisen Eliaksen. Huokaisee.  
"Ei tainnu mennä ihan putkeen?" kysyy myötätuntoisena ja istuutuu pojan viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka istuu viereensä. Pudistaa päätään.  
"Siiri lähti itkien... Mä särjin sen sydämen", sopertaa surullisena.  
"Millanen ihminen tekee tollasta ku mä tein?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu pahalta Eliaksen puolesta. Kietoo kätensä tämän hartioiden ympärille.  
"Et sä tarkotuksella halunnu Siiriä satuttaa", yrittää lohduttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kädet tuntuvat hyviltä ja painautuu poikaa vasten.  
"Mut satutin silti... Mä kerroin sille, et... mulla on tunteita sua kohtaan", nieleskelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias sanoo suoraan sen, mitä tämä rannalla vihjaili. Vetää Eliasta tiukemmin vartaloaan vasten.  
"Mä en uskonu, et sä tekisit niin", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa perhosia vatsaansa, kun Lari vetää itsensä tiukemmin vartaloaan vasten.  
"Sit mä kerroin, et..." sopertaa ja kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin.  
"Et meidän välillä on jotain erityistä", myöntää huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väkisin hymyillä pienesti, kun katsoo Eliasta silmiin ja kuulee tämän sanat. Huokaisee sitten kuitenkin, kun voi kuvitella Siirin reaktion.  
"Mä kerroin Iinekselle, et mä on bi", sanoo.  
**  
Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Okei? Mitäs se? Kerroitsä... muuta?" kysyy toiveikkaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se järkytty", huokaisee, "mut en mä sitten sanonu susta mitään, kun en halunnu järkyttää siitä lisää..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan apeampana ja nyökkää.  
"Mä... ymmärrän", sopertaa purren huultaan.   
"Mut kyl se sen Siiriltä kuulee..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias on selvästi pettynyt, mikä harmittaa.  
"Niin kuulee, joo", huokaisee, "ja koska mä en tienny, et mitä sä oot valmis kertomaan, niin päätin sitten varoiksi olla sanomatta yhtään mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siiriltä ei voi salata mitään... Mä yritin selittää, mut... se meni suoraan asiaan, enkä mä voinu selittää mitenkään sitä, miks pussasin sun niskaa..." huokaa.   
"Se arvas totuuden ihan ite, enkä mä voinu valehdella sille", sopertaa apeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Sä teit ihan oikein", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin.   
"Miks musta tuntuu sit niin pahalta? Mä välitin Siiristä oikeesti... Mut mä en voi sille mitään, et... sun lähellä mä tunnen itteni ihan... vastarakastuneeks", mutisee laskien katsettaan punastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on ihan luonnollista, et se tuntuu pahalta", vakuuttaa, sillä tuntee itse samoin Iineksen takia. Pieni virne ilmaantuu sitten kasvoilleen Eliaksen mutinat kuullessaan ja nähdessään tämän punastuvan.  
"Ei siinä oo mitään väärää, et sä tunnet niin", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin vakavoituen ja kohottautuu painamaan pienen suukon pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy suukosta, mutta vastaa siihen hyvillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rohkaistuu painamaan lisää suukkoja Larin huulille ja painaa sitten otsansa vasten pojan otsaa.  
  
**Lari**   
  
Nauttii suukoista ja sulkee sitten hymyillen silmänsä, kun saa Eliaksen otsan omaansa vasten. Tietää, ettei terassi ole paras paikka, muttei jaksa välittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin enemmän, mut... tää ei oo oikee paikka", sopertaa.   
"Mentäskö jonnekin?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Onks sun huone tyhjä?" kysyy. Arvelee, että Iines on edelleen omassaan, joten sinne ei voi mennä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On..." hengähtää ja nousee ylös.  
"Jos mä meen edelt, nii tuu sä perässä..." sopertaa ja lähtee jo edeltä mökkiin sisälle. Päästyään huoneeseen, odottaa Laria malttamattomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa Eliaksen lähdön jälkeen pari minuuttia ennen kuin seuraa perässä. Sydämensä syke kiihtyy lähestyessään huonetta, ja huomaa olevansa hermostunut päästessään perille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari saapuu huoneeseen, sulkee oven. Kävelee Larin eteen ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille. Katsoo Laria silmiin ja pyytää silmillään suudelmaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää, mitä Elias katsellaan pyytää, ja hymyilee pienesti antaen luvan. Kurottaa taakseen ja napsauttaa oven lukkoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huulensa Larin pehmeitä huulia vasten ja suutelee poikaa kaipaavasti. Nyt kun on vihdoin saanut luvan suudella Laria, tuntee että maailmansa räjähtää saman tien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja vastaa huokaisten suudelmaan. Kätensä löytävät tiensä Eliaksen vyötärölle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kätensä Larin niskan taakse ja suutelee poikaa syvemmin. Tajuaa vasta nyt millaiselta suutelemisen pitäisi tuntua. Painautuu ihan kiinni Larin vartaloon ja huokaisee pojan huulille kiihkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin Elias suutelisi nyt jotenkin eri tavalla, vapautuneemmin, kuin aikaisemmin, ja se saa suutelemisen tuntumaan entistä paremmalta. Painaa käsiään voimakkaammin pojan vartaloa vasten alkaa liu'uttaa niitä kohti tämän kylkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin kosketusta ja työntää kielensä pojan suuhun vaihtaen Larin kanssa kiihkeitä kielisuudelmia. Hipelöi sormillaan Larin niskaa suudelmien lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii saadessaan Eliaksen kielen suuhunsa ja vastailee innokkaasti suudelmiin. Päästää kämmenensä vapaasti tunnustelemaan pojan ylävartaloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin kosketella itseään, vaikka niin intiimi kosketus toiselta mieheltä onkin vielä hämmentävää. Tuntee kuitenkin olonsa turvalliseksi, kun kyseessä on juuri Lari. Suutelee Laria yhä kiihkeämmin ja huohottaa pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa jo miettiä, että käyvätkö suudelmat jo liian kiihkeiksi Eliakselle, muttei tee mitään lopettaakseen, sillä on valmis jatkamaan ihan niin kauan kuin Elias haluaa. Siirtää kämmenensä hyväilemään pojan rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin huulille, kun Lari hyväilee rintakehäänsä. Irtaantuu Larin huulista hengästyneenä.   
"Voisitsä... suudella mun kaulaa?" pyytää käheästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelman päätyttyä jää hengittelemään raskaasti ja alkaa virnistää Eliaksen pyynnölle.  
"Voisin", vastaa ja painaakin sitten hitaasti huulensa pojan kaulaa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille takaisin ja sulkee silmänsä voihkaisten mielihyvästä. Upottaa sormensa Larin hiuksiin ja tuntee liikahduksen shortsiensa sisällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Eliaksen ihoa vasten, kun kuntee pojan sormet hiuksissaan. Jatkaa Eliaksen kaulan suutelua ja ottaa välillä käyttöön myös kielensä. Kämmenensä jatkavat liukumistaan pojan rintakehällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toi tuntuu niin... hyvältä", huokaa alkaen kovettua shortseissaan ja hämmentyy sitä, että kiihottuu todella miehestä. Ei jaksa välittää siitä, koska Larin teot tuntuvat niin hyviltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanoista rohkaistuneena uskaltautuu kokeilemaan hieman hampaitaan suudellessaan edelleen pojan kaulaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi, kun tuntee hampaat kaulassaan. Alkaa peruuttaa kohti sänkyä, jonne Lari voi itsensä kaataa niin halutessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen mukana, kun tämä lähtee pakittamaan sänkyä kohti. Haluaisi vain työntää pojan nurin ja hyökätä tämän päälle, mutta Elias ei välttämättä ole vielä valmis sellaiseen, joten sen sijaan painaakin pojan sängylle istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin kädestä istumaan viereensä ja hyökkää pojan huulten kimppuun kiihkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa halukkaasti Eliaksen huulten kiihkeisiin liikkeisiin eikä voi olla painamatta kämmeniään takaisin pojan vartalolle, jonka koskettamisesta ei saa tarpeekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei saa Larista tarpeekseen, joten virnistäen kömpii hajareisin pojan syliin ja hivuttaa käsiään uteliaana Larin paidan alle. Haluaa itsekin maistaa Laria kaulasta, joten painaa huulensa kevyesti lämpimälle kaulaniholle. Huokaa mielihyvästä ja alkaa suudella Larin kaulaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy positiivisesti, kun Elias yhtäkkiä kömpii syliinsä istumaan. Virnistää leveästi, mutta kohta ilmeensä muuttuu Eliaksen käsien ja huulien tuottaman mielihyvän voimasta. Ynähtää ja sulkee silmänsä nauttiessaan pojan kosketuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja puree Laria kaulasta nuolaisten puraisukohtaa.  
"Mä haluun sua..." hengähtää ja alkaa riisua Larin paitaa pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee nautinnosta tuntiessaan puraisun kaulassaan. Sitten yllättyy taas, kun Elias alkaa riisua paitaansa.  
"Ootsä... ihan varma?" kysyy huohottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni epävarmuus nostaa päätään, ja irtaantuu Larin kaulasta.   
"Mä... mä kyl haluaisin ainakin jotain..." mutisee vaikeampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epävarma Elias on suloinen näky. Painaa suukon pojan huulille.  
"Kyllä me jotain voidaan", lupaa ja hymyilee rauhoittavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja tuntee olonsa turvalliseksi. Hymyilee ja riisuu Larilta paidan pois jääden tuijottamaan pojan lihaksikasta vartaloa. Laskee kätensä rintakehälle ja alkaa hyväillä sitä hellästi katsoen Laria silmiin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa mielihyvästä, kun Elias alkaa hyväillä rintakehäänsä niin hellästi.  
"Toi tuntuu tosi ihanalta", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai tuntuu?" hymyilee ja uskaltautuu painamaan pieniä suukkoja Larin rintakehälle. Ohjaa sitten Larin kädet paitansa helmalle vihjailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuntuu..." vakuuttaa, mutta muuta ei sitten pystykään sanomaan, kun Eliaksen huulet painautuvat vasten rintakehäänsä. Huokaa nautinnosta ja sitten uudestaan, kun ymmärtää, mitä Elias vihjaa. On jo pitkään palanut halusta päästä koskettamaan Eliaksen paljasta vartaloa. Työntääkin hyvin hitaasti kätensä pojan paidan alle nauttien joka hetkestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa nautinnosta ja kaatuu Larin sylistä sängylle selälleen vetäen Larin päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa taas kerran yllättyä, kun päätyy sängylle Eliaksen päälle. Suutelee poikaa pehmeästi ja liikuttelee kämmeniään tämän vatsalihaksilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa nautinnosta Larin huulille ja vatsalihaksensa jännittyvät, kun Lari liikuttelee kämmeniään niillä. Alkaa olla jo todella kovana shortseissaan ja vie kätensä Larin takapuolelle puristaen kevyesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen lihasten jännittyvän ja hymyilee. Kun päästää alavartalonsa laskeutumaan Eliasta vasten, tuntee pojan kiihotuksen lisäksi myös omansa, johon ei ole kiinnittänyt siihen mennessä mitään huomiota. Nyt kuitenkin joutuu voihkaisemaan nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Larin kovan alavartalon painautuvan omaansa vasten. Tuntuu samalla hyvältä mutta hämmentävältä, että Lari kiihottuu hänestä. Kätensä sukeltavat Larin shortsien sisään ja paljaille pakaroille, joita alkaa hyväillä kiihkeiden suudelmien lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sähän oot... täynnä yllätyksiä", huokailee, kun Elias vie kätensä paljaille pakaroilleen. Se tuntuu todella hyvältä, kuten kiihkeät suudelmatkin. Omat kätensä löytävät Eliaksen rintalihakset, joita alkaa hyväillä seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja näykkää Laria alahuulesta.  
"Sä et oo viel nähny puoliakaan..." myhäilee ja nuolaisee Laria korvanlehdestä. Huokailee nautinnosta, kun Lari hyväilee rintalihaksiaan. Kovuutensa liikahtaa Larin kovuutta vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti, kun Elias ensin näykkää alahuultaan ja sitten nuolaisee korvalehteään. Sormensa löytävät pojan toisen nännin, jota nipistää hellästi. Koko tilanne on itselleenkin uusi, sillä ei ole koskaan ollut pojan kanssa. On ihan uskomatonta tuntea toinen erektio omaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi, kun Lari nipistää nänniään. Tilanne on niin uusi kaikin puolin, mutta kaikki tuntuu Larin kanssa niin hyvältä. Tutustuu Larin vartaloon hyväillen sitä hellin käsin joka puolelta, ensin selästä, sitten olkapäiltä ja käsivarresta ja sitten rintakehältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi kuin nauttia Eliaksen hellistä kosketuksista joka puolella vartaloaan. Huokaisee ja painaa pojan huulille suudelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria takaisin onnellisena.   
"Voisitsä... riisuu mut... kokonaan?" hengähtää aremmin pyyntönsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu suudelmasta ja katsoo Eliasta vakavana silmiin.  
"Ootsä varma?" kysyy hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon... mä haluun sua... niin paljon", parahtaa ja suutelee kiihkeästi Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." ehtii huokaista ennen kuin vastaa Eliaksen kiihkeään suudelmaan. Nousee sitten pois pojan päältä ja katsoo tätä himoitsevasti silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja hämmentyy pojan himoitsevasta katseesta. Tilanne on vain niin uusi ja ihmeellinen – paras ystävänsä Lari himoitsee itseään oikeasti.   
"Sä oot... ihana," sopertaa melkein liikuttuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Sä oot ihanampi", henkäisee ja tarttuu sitten pojan paidanhelmaan vetääkseen sen pois tämän päältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa liikuttuneeseen hymyyn Larin sanoista ja katsoo poikaa silmiin kaikella rakkaudella. Nostaa käsiään ja auttaa paidan pois päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetäessään paitaa hitaasti pois Eliaksen päältä, nuolaisee huuliaan, kun pojan paljas ylävartalo tulee hitaasti näkyviin. Antaa itselleen luvan ensimmäistä kertaa todella nauttia näkemästään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja nolostuukin hieman Larin katseesta. Toivoo niin, että Lari suutelisi vartaloaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viskaa Eliaksen paidan lattialle, kun saa sen pois. Katseensa kiertää pitkin pojan paljasta vartaloa, ja nostaa kämmenensä hyväilemään ihoa. Laskee huulensa Eliaksen olkapäälle ja painaa sille suukon.  
  
**Eias  
**  
"Jatka..." huokaa nautinnollisesti ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rohkaistuneena Eliaksen sanoista jatkaa suukkojen painamista olkapäältä kohti rintakehää. Samalla kätensä kulkevat hitaasti kohti pojan shortseja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari", huokaa pojan nimeä, ja kullinsa sykkii kivikovana boksereissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu pysähtymään, kun kuulee Eliaksen huokaavaan nimeään. Ei voi uskoa, ettei näe unta, vaan Elias ihan oikeasti nauttii kosketuksistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Innostuu yhä enemmän, ja kätensä sukeltaa Larin shortsien etupuolelle etsien kullin käteensä. Puristaa sitä boksereiden läpi ja hengähtää ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat yllätyksestä ja käsittämättömästä nautinnosta tuntiessaan Eliaksen puristavan kulliaan. Iskee huulensa pojan rintakehälle ja alkaa päättäväisenä riisua Eliaksen housuja pois tämän päältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailee äänekkäästi nautinnosta ja on kiihottuneempi kuin koskaan aiemmin. Hyväilee Larin kullia boksereiden läpi ja tuntee ihan käsittämättömää nautintoa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hivuttaa Eliaksen bokserit pois, ja kohta poika on sängyllä täysin alastomana. Katseensa jumittuu pojan kivikovaan kulliin, ja nuolaisee huuliaan, sillä näkee sen ensimmäistä kertaa kovana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja puree huultaan, kun näkee Larin kiihkeän katseen kulliinsa.  
"Sä... saat tehdä... sille... ihan mitä haluut", huokaisee halun sumentamana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää tarkalleen, mitä haluaa Eliaksen kullilla tehdä, mutta ensin haluaa koskettaa sitä. Pidättää hengitystään, kun hipaisee sitä sormillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja selkänsä on irrota patjasta, kun Lari hipaisee kulliaan sormillaan. Tilanne on niin intiimi ja kaikki on itselleen uutta, kuten Larillekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää mielessään Eliaksen reaktiolle ja tarttuu sitten pojan kulliin rohkeammin. Alkaa runkata sitä hitaasti ja tarkkailee Eliaksen ilmettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee äänekkäämmin, kun Lari alkaa runkata itseään ja on ihan uskomatonta kokea, miten toinen poika runkkaa kulliaan.   
"Mmh..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on varmistunut, että Elias tykkää siitä, mitä tälle tekee, päästää pojan kullista irti ja nappaa sen varovasti suuhunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukkoo henkeään ja voihkaisee, kun Lari nappaa yllättäen kullinsa suuhunsa. Larin suu tuntuu lämpimältä ja tuntuu ihan mielettömältä, kun toinen poika ottaa itseltään suihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvin kummalliselta, kun suunsa on ihan täynnä Eliasta, mutta tunne ei ole mitenkään epämiellyttävä. Yrittää parhaansa mukaan peittää hampaansa huulillaan ja olla yökkäämättä, kun ottaa Eliaksen kullin vahingossa liian syvälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hapuilee kätensä Larin hiuksiin ja tukistaa niitä nautinnon huumassaan.   
"Lari..." voihkii pojan nimeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää tekevänsä jotain oikein tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden hiuksissaan ja tämän voihkiessa nimeään. Haluaa tuottaa pojalle mahdollisimman paljon nautintoa, joten yrittää käyttää kieltään mahdollisimman paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selkänsä taipuu kaarelle Larin imiessä itseään, ja pojan karhea kieli kullillaan tuntuu taivaalliselta. Haluaa yhä enemmän ja lisää, vaikkei tiedä, kauanko tulisi kestämään niin ihanaa nautintoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Leukansa alkavat väsyä yllättävän nopeasti, kun ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin tehnyt mitään vastaavaa. Tarttuu kädellään Eliaksen kullin juureen hyväilläkseen tätä tehokkaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopulta laukeaa ähkäisten Larin suuhun ja saa ihan tajunnanräjäyttävän orgasmin.   
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa ollenkaan odottaa, että Elias laukeaisi niin nopeasti, ja kohta suunsa onkin täynnä lämmintä spermaa. Alkaa yskiä ja joutuu sylkemään osan pois suustaan saadakseen henkensä kulkemaan. Pyykii suunsa kädellään ja nolostuu reaktiotaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori..." mutisee nolona, kun laukesi niin nopeasti.   
"En mä tiiä miten... noin nopeesti", mutisee alakuloisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pienesti hymyillen Eliaksen pahoitteluille.  
"Ei se mitään, mut jos varottaisit ens kerralla?" Kumartuu suutelemaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lupaan", sopertaa ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan onnellisena. Vie kättään alas Larin vartaloa ja löytää käteensä kovan kullin. Suutelee Laria kiihkeämmin ja vie peukalon ja etusormen hivelemään Larin kosteaa terskaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oli jo melkein unohtanut, että on itse edelleen kovana, kunnes tuntee Eliaksen kosketuksen. Henkäisee voimakkaasti ja kokee suutelemiseen keskittymisen olevan vaikeaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larista ja riisuu pojan alasti hyvinkin nopeasti. Katsoo silmät kiiluen Larin vartaloa pitäen näkemästään toden teolla. Alkaa suukotella Larin rintakehää ja vatsaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen katseesta alastomalla vartalollaan.  
"Mmh..." huokaa ja painaa silmänsä kiinni, kun poika alkaa suukotella ensin rintakehäänsä ja siirtyy sitten vatsalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy alemmas ja ottaa Larin kullin käteensä vedellen kättään sen varrella. Larilla on selvästi isompi kuin itsellään ja sekin on jotenkin niin kiihottavaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa peittoa kädellään ja ynähtää kiihotuksesta. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut oloaan niin hyväksi ja miettii, johtuuko se siitä, että tietää itseään nyt hyväilevän juuri _Elias_ vai siitä, että tämä vain yksinkertaisesti tekee sen niin paljon paremmin kuin Iines ikinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Larin kullin juuresta yhä kiinni ja koskettaa varovasti kielenkärjellään terskaa. Ei olisi koskaan kuvitellut tekevänsä toiselle pojalle mitään tuollaista, mutta kaikki tuntuu niin hyvältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tulla siihen paikkaan, kun Elias koskettaa kielellään terskaansa. Voihkaisee ja tarttuu pojan hiuksiin, joita tukistaa kevyesti kiihkoissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nuolaisee pidemmällä vedolla Larin terskaa ja koska mitään pahaa ei tapahdu, rohkaistuu nuolaisemaan kullia koko varrelta. Ottaa sitten terskan suuhunsa ja hyväilee sitä kevyesti kielellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." huokaa tuntiessaan aivan sanoinkuvaamatonta nautintoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uskaltautuu ottamaan Larin syvemmälle suuhunsa, varoen, ettei ota kullia liian lähelle kurkunpäätään. Imee sitä hellästi, vaikka tilanne onkin hieman outo. Haluaa silti tehdä Larille niin hyvää kuin suinkin osaa ja jatkaa sinnikkäästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukkoo henkeään ja puristaa peittoa sekä Eliaksen hiuksia voimakkaammin nautintonsa lisääntyessä. Elias on todella taitava suunsa kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Leukansa alkaa väsyä, joten tuo Larin kullia suustaan hetkeksi. Alkaa nuolla kiveksiä ja tuntee jopa hieman nolostuvansa siitä, mitä tekee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias tuntuu nuolevan kiveksiäänkin paremmin kuin Iines. Huokaisee mielihyvästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Imaisee kiveksiä hellästi ja runkkaa kullia tuoden terskaa uudelleen suuhunsa. Huokaisee mielihyvästä ja ottaa kieltään enemmän peliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmmh..." huokaa kiihottuneena, kun Elias palaa taas kullinsa kimppuun. Nauttii aivan valtavasti pojan suusta ja erityisesti kielestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Laria syvemmälle suuhunsa ja runkkaa samalla kullin alaosaa. Pyörittelee kieltään suussaan olevassa kullissa kiihkeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yleensä ole kovin äänekäs seksin aikana, mutta nyt on mahdotonta pysytellä hiljaa, kun kaikki, mitä Elias tekee, tuottaa valtavaa nautintoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin kullia suustaan ja virnistää.  
"Shhh..." kuiskaa Larille ja alkaa nuolla terskaa kuin tikkaria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa katkonaisesti Eliaksen kuiskaukselle, mutta se muuttuu taas voihkinnaksi, kun poika alkaa nuolla terskaansa. Tukistaa voimakkaammin Eliaksen hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin naurahdus kuulostaa seksikkäältä, ja alkaa kiihottua uudestaan siitä, mitä tekee Larille. Imaisee terskaa suuhunsa ja tuo sitä taas ulos jatkaen sen nuolemista kielensä mennesä edestakaisin kullinpäässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh... Elias..." huokaa nautinnosta ja tietää, ettei kestä enää kuin hetken Eliaksen käsittelyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Se, että Lari huokailee kiihkossaan nimeään, tuntuu niin hyvältä. On hyvillään, että vaikka tekee ensimmäistä kertaa jotain tällaista, saa silti Larin nauttimaan niin kovasti. Avaa suutaan ja upottaa kullia sentti sentiltä suuhunsa ja alkaa imeä sitä kovemmin. Hipelöi samalla Larin kiveksiä käsissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puskee voimakkaasti lantiotaan kohti Eliasta, kun tuntemukset alkavat käydä niin mielettömiksi, ettei kykene enää kontrolloimaan vartaloaan. Tukistaa pojan hiuksia varoitukseksi, että laukeaa kohta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole varma, onko valmis ottamaan vastaan Larin spermat, mutta jatkaa silti urheasti pojan kullin imemistä loppuun saakka.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee äänekkäästi ja laukeaa saman tien voimakkaasti Eliaksen suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irvistää, kun saa suunsa täyteen lämmintä spermaa. Osan joutuu pakolla nielemään ja osan sylkäisee paperiin. Hymähtää ja heittää paperin roskiin päästäen Larin kullin vapaaksi ja kömpien ylemmäs pojan viereen makaamaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa sängyllä silmät kiinni ja nauttii olostaan. Tietää, ettei Iineksen kanssa tulisi mikään tuntumaan enää miltään. Hymyilee, kun tuntee Eliaksen asettuvan viereensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja painautuu ihan pojan kylkeen kiinni.   
"Se oli aika... ihanaa", sopertaa hämillään ja silittää Larin paljasta rintakehää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kierähtää kyljelleen ja vetää Eliasta lähemmäs.  
"Se oli parempaa ku ihanaa", huokaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja kaivautuu Larin kainaloon.   
"Tää on aika uskomatonta. Mut mä en pystyny vastustaan sua enää", huokaa ja kohottautuu painamaan suukon Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa onnellisena saamaansa suukkoon ja silittää Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Sä olit tosi taitava", kehuu pienesti virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu saamistaan kehuista ja rakastaa sitä tunnetta, kun Lari silittää hiuksiaan.  
"En mä oo tienny, et... mul ois tollasia kykyjä", sopertaa punastuen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Punaposkinen Elias on suloinen näky, ja virneensä levenee.  
"No nyt tiedät", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin ja silittää pojan poskea hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias silittää poskeaan. Haluaisi, että aika pysähtyisi, ja saisi olla Elias sylissään aina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin kasvoja tarkkaan ja huomaa vasta nyt, miten komea poika on. On aina tiedostanut, että Lari on komea, mutta ei ole osannut ajatella poikaa enemmän kuin ystävänä. Silittää etusormellaan Larin karheaa sänkeä ja tuo huuliaan lähemmäs Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää miettiä, mitä Eliaksen mielessä liikkuu, kun tämä katselee kasvojaan niin tarkkaavaisesti. Kun huomaa pojan huulien lähestyvän, nappaa ne kiinni omillaan ja suutelee Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari nappaa huulensa omillaan, ja saa pojalta suudelman. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja kietoutuu pojan syliin puoliksi tämän päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta suudellessaan tätä ja nauttii pojan alastomasta vartalosta kietoutuneena omaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin huulille ja suutelee Laria syvemmin silittäen samalla pojan hiuksia. Ei haluaisi hetken loppuvan koskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka kuinka nauttii Eliaksesta, tietää kuitenkin, etteivät voi piileskellä huoneessa loputtomiin. Alkaa hidastaa suudelmaa ja lopulta päättää sen hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastailee Larin suudelmiin onnellisena ja irtaantuu hitaasti pojan huulista.   
"Mä haluisin vaan jäädä tähän, mut..." huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin..." huokaisee ja nousee istumaan. Iines on jo varmasti kuullut Siiriltä kaiken, joten arvelee, että edessä on jälleen kerran yksi riita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee istumaan myös ja laskee kätensä Larin hartioille.   
"Mitäs nyt sitten...?" sopertaa epävarmana ja painaa pienen suukon Larin korvanlehdelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai meiän pitäis ottaa selvää, mitä tän huoneen ulkopuolella tapahtuu", huokaisee ja nauttii suukosta, jonka Elias painaa korvalehdelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari ei puhu sanallakaan heistä mitään. Huokaa.   
"Niin", sanoo vaisummin ja alkaa etsiä vaatteitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee sängystä ja alkaa pukea vaatteita päälleen. Elias vaikuttaa taas vaisulta, eikä ole varma, että minkä takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Etsä aio sanoo meistä mitään?" sopertaa.   
"Tai onks ees mitään meitä?" kysyy epävarmana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuullessaan Eliaksen epävarman äänen, vetää paitansa nopeasti ylleen ja kävelee pojan eteen.  
"Mä haluun, että on", sanoo vakavana, "mut en mä haluu pettää Iinestä. Mun täytyy ensin puhuu sen kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin ja huokaa.  
"Niin munkin pitäs puhuu Siirin kanssa... tai no, tuskin on enää mitään mua ja Siiriä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Puhu silti", kannustaa, "parempi se ku olla puhumatta." Ei halua, että tyttöjen kanssa on mikään epäselvää suhdekuvioissa, jotta voisi rauhassa olla Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo... parempi niin", sopertaa ja koskettaa Laria kädestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja painaa suukon pojan suupieleen.  
"Ootsä valmis avaamaan ton oven?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa suukon suupieleensä.   
"Joo..." sopertaa ja painaa vielä pusun Larin huulille ennen kuin avaa oven varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu heti paljon jännittyneemmäksi, kun Elias avaa oven. Astuu varovaisena ulos makuuhuoneesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Katos katos... jätkät tainnu olla kutemassa", virnuilee, kun näkee Eliaksen ja Larin astuvan huoneesta syyllisen näköisinä ja molemmilla hiukset sekaisin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Onnekseen ei näe tyttöjä missään, mutta ei kauan ehdi siitä iloita, kun Janne tulee virnuilemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Janne sattuu paikalle juuri parahiksi. Mutta parempi tämä kuin Iines ja Siiri. Laittaa kätensä puuskaan eikä vastaa Jannelle mitään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurkkaa huoneeseen poikien yli ja virnuilee.  
"Lakanois on ainaki pyöritty kaikest päätellen", virnuilee vaan leveämmin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja punastuu, kun ajattelee sitä, mitä äsken teki Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kommentoi mitään Jannen sanoihin lakanoista.  
"Tiiätsä, mis Iines ja Siiri on?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Teil taitaa olla vähä seliteltävää..." vakavoituu.  
"Tuolla ne on terassil molemmat. Ja mitä kuulin, niin... en oo varma, haluaaks ne nähä teit."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa apeana, ja tilanne on juuri sellainen kuin pelkäsikin. Itsensä ja Larin katoamistemppu ei varmasti ainakaan paranna asiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, etteivät tytöt haluaisi nähdä itseään ja Eliasta. Näillä on varmasti myös oma käsityksensä, minne Eliaksen kanssa katosivat ja mitä tekemään. Huokaisee.  
"No ei voi mitään, meiän pitää jutella niille", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tsemppii", taputtaa poikia olalle ennen kuin kävelee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kai se on mentävä sit..." mutisee ja lähtee kohti terassia. Nielaisee vaikeammin nähdessään tytöt terassilla istumassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy ovensuuhun ja katselee hyvin vakavannäköisiä tyttöjä vähän varuillaan. Ei yhtäkkiä tiedä ollenkaan, mitä näille pitäisi sanoa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Katsahtaa ovensuuhun ja suunsa kiristyy tiukaksi viivaksi, kun näkee pojat.   
"Siel ne petturit on", tokaisee Siirille.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos katse vois tappaa..." huokaa vakavana.   
"Meidän on silti mentävä puhuun niille."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Olemuksensa ja ilmeensä kiristyy, kun kuulee Iinekseltä, että pojat ovat paikalla. Ei vilkaisekaan näihin päin eikä todellakaan halua puhua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep..." mutisee Eliakselle ja astuu sitten kunnolla terassille. Tukee kätensä taskuihinsa ja kohtaa Iineksen katseen.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Katsoo Laria kylmästi.   
"No... missäs olitte? Panemassa vai?" kysyy kylmästi.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää hakea Siirin katsetta, mutta tyttö ei edes halua katsoa itseään. Huokaa raskaammin Iineksen sanoille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oltu", tokaisee Iinekselle, vaikka onkin varma, ettei tyttö usko.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Tuijottaa itsepintaisesti eteensä. Olonsa on edelleen kurja Eliaksen takia eikä halua olla tämän kanssa missään tekemisissä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Nii varmaa! Mä kuulin Siiriltä, että... teidän välillä on jotain!" kivahtaa loukkaantuneena.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siiri..." yrittää saada tytön edes katsomaan itseensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voitasko me jutella ilman mitään draamaa?" kysyy Iinekseltä ottamatta kantaa tämän sanoihin.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ja yrittää kovasti olla itkemättä. Haluaisi vain Eliaksen lähtevän pois.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Miks helvetissä?! Me kaikki neljä ollaan frendejä sen lisäks, et sä oot mun poikaystävä, ja Elias Siirin. Ja sit yhtäkkii teillä onkin jotain menossa meidän selän takana! Mä en ois... mä en ois ikinä voinu uskoo, että te kaks..." yrittää pitää itsensä kasassa, ettei alkaisi itkeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei tiedä miten voisi selittää tilannetta yhtään sen paremmin kuin aiemminkaan. Tietää, ettei tytöt antaisi heille anteeksi, vaikka he tekisivät mitä.   
"Lari on oikeessa... kuuntelisitte edes."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Iinekseen, kun tämä alkaa pauhata. On ystävänsä kanssa täysin samaa mieltä kaikesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti ja painaa katsettaan alas. Tietää, että kaikki, mitä Iines sanoo, on totta, mutta se tuntuu silti pahalta kuulla.  
"Ei tätä kukaan suunnitellu..." sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei niin..." sopertaa vaikeana.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Ai ei? Sä oot bi ja ollu kuses Eliakseen varmaa koko ajan ja oikein kytänny, et koska voisit iskee sen itelles!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En todellakaan oo kytänny mitään", tokaisee Iinekselle täysin rehellisesti, "en mä olis voinu kuvitellakaan, et Eliaskin vois tuntee jotain."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään ois voinu kuvitella... ne tunteet vaan... ne yllätti mut ittenikin", sopertaa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Katsoo poikia halveksuen.  
"Että teidän välil ois muka jotain tosirakkautta? Varmaa kuvittelet tuntevas Larii kohtaan jotain, ku se on sun bestis", tokaisee Eliakselle ivallisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eihän tää nyt pelkästään Eliaksen syytä oo", tokaisee puolustelevana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kääntää viimein katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Ootsä ikinä tuntenu mitään aitoo mua kohtaan?" kysyy tältä syyttävänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee tyttöjen syyttelystä. Kääntää katseensa Siiriin.  
"Oon. Mut... täällä mä oon vaan tajunnu, että mä tunnen Laria kohtaan vahvasti enkä mä voi pysyy siitä erossa. En mä oo osannu ajatella Laria ku frendinä, mut se mitä se kerto mulle... se vaan muutti kaiken", sopertaa vaikeana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Laskee katseensa alas kuunnellessaan Eliasta.  
"Tunnet vahvemmin ku mua kohtaan?" hymähtää pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja on hiljaa Siirin kysymyksestä. Joutuu itsekin pohtimaan sitä, kun tunteensa Laria kohtaan ovat vasta heräilleet.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Tulkitsee Eliaksen hiljaisuuden myöntäväksi vastaukseksi ja nielaisee surkeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"En mä... en mä haluu satuttaa ketään tahallani", sopertaa.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Joo niin varmaan! Te kaks ootte säälittäviä!" kivahtaa itkuisena ja marssii pois terassilta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Iines, venaa!" huutaa ja lähtee tytön perään. Ei todellakaan halua jäädä yksin poikien seuraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti, muttei yritä pysäyttää tyttöjä.  
"Ei tän ihan näin pitänyt mennä..." mutisee alakuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena ja halaa Laria painautuen pojan syliin.  
"Ei niin..." mutisee apeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä heti Eliaksen ympärille ja painaa kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin, joiden tuoksua vetää sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja olonsa kohenee jo hieman, kun Lari pitää itseään sylissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee suuntaan, johon tytöt juoksivat, muttei näe näitä enää.  
"Mä en olis halunnu pilata tätä lomaa..." mutisee harmistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin sylistä ja huokaa surkeana.  
"En mäkään... tuntuu niin pahalta, ku loukkasin Siiriä näin pahasti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja istahtaa alas yhdelle terassin tuoleista.  
"Niinpä... En mä missään vaiheessa halunnu Iinestä satuttaa", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu toiselle tuoleista ja huokaa.   
"Mut me tiedettiin, et on riski ruveta säätään tääl mitään... Ja silti mentiin säätään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Niin mentiin, kun sun piti mennä sekasin siitä mun paljastuksesta_ , hymähtää mielessään.  
"Ei olis pitänyt tehdä yhtään mitään ennen ku ollaan himassa", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Ehkä... ehkä on parempi, et me ei säädetä tääl ainakaa yhtää enempää", sopertaa vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuskin siitä mitään iloa on, mut joo, oon samaa mieltä", sanoo hiljaa. Se tulee olemaan vaikeaa, mutta ei halua hieroa Iineksen ja Siirin naamaan mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep..." sanoo haikeammin.  
"Jos yritetään pysyy toisistamme erossa?" ehdottaa raskain sydämin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", vastaa huokaisten, "kyl se niin on parempi, vaikken haluiskaan olla susta erossa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja ottaa Larin käden käteensä.  
"En mäkään susta..." sopertaa surullisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee surullisesti, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä. Joutuu todennäköisesti tekemään kaikkensa pysyäkseen päätöksessään olla Eliaksesta erossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä Larin kädestä hitaasti ja nousee ylös kävellen uima-altaalle. Päättää mennä uimaan, jos se selvittäisi päätään jotenkin. Kaikki tuntuu kääntyneen ihan päälaelleen, eikä itsekään ole ihan varma, mitä haluaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee haikeana Eliaksen perään, kun poika lähtee kohti uima-allasta. Päättää jäädä itse terassille ja toivoo, että kaikki kääntyy vielä parhain päin, vaikkei siltä nyt vaikutakaan.  
  
**Muutaman päivän päästä seurueen lähtöpäivä saarelta on koittanut...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Raahaa matkalaukkunsa olohuoneeseen. Vilkaisee olohuoneessa istuvaa Siiriä, joka ei paljon itselleen ole puhunut viime päivinä.  
"Onks kaikki mukana?" kysyy tytöltä yrittäen jotain puhua.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Ei malta odottaa, että pääsevät kotiin, sillä loman viimeiset päivät ovat olleet todella ankeat. Vilkaisee kylmästi olohuoneeseen saapuvaa Eliasta.  
"On", tokaisee lyhyesti. Ei halua jutella pojalle yhtään sen enempää kuin on pakko.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun Siiri on kuin jäävuori, mitä ei tietysti ihmettele yhtään. Siitä huolimatta itsestään tuntuu pahalta.  
"En mä ois halunnu, et asiat menis näin. Mä oon edelleen pahoillani kaikesta."  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. Ei vaivaudu sanomaan mitään, koska Eliaksen teko sattuu edelleen pahasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja on hiljaa, kun Siiri ei selvästi halua puhua.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Tulee itsekin olohuoneeseen ja kävelee Siirin luo vilkaisematta Eliasta ollenkaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Nousee välittömästi ylös, kun huomaa Iineksen saapuvan.  
"Mennäänks ulos?" kysyy ja lähtee jo matkalaukkunsa kanssa oven suuntaan pois Eliaksen luota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On viivytellyt huoneessaan ihan tarkoituksella vältelläkseen muiden seuraa. Pyörittelee käsissään Eliakselta saamaansa lippalakkia ja miettii, laittaako sen päähänsä vai laukkuun. Lopulta päättää pelata varman päälle ja sulloo lippiksen matkalaukkunsa etutaskuun. Nousee huokaisten ylös sängyltä ja lähtee olohuoneeseen, kun kello alkaa olla jo sen verran, että on aika lähteä.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Mennään vaan", tokaisee ja lähtee ulos Siirin perässä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin tulevan olohuoneeseen. Vilkaisee poikaa kaipaavasti ja huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllätyksekseen Iinestä ja Siiriä en näy olohuoneessa. Huokaisee helpottuneena ja huomaa sitten Eliaksen katseen, johon vastaa ihan yhtä kaipaavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"Se ois sit paluu arkeen..." sopertaa hieman sekavin fiiliksin. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä Suomessa itselleen ja Larille tapahtuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo..." huokaa vähän haikeana. Toivoo, ettei kotona asiat mutkistu entisestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Kai se ois sit vaan lähettävä..." sanoo vastahakoisena. Paluumatka tyttöjen kanssa ei kylläkään houkuttele yhtään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivoittavasti meille ei oo varattu vierekkäisiä paikkoja niin ku menomatkalla", hymähtää. Istuisi mieluummin koko pitkän lentomatkan lattialla kuin Iineksen vieressä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo vaisummin ja huokaa. Kävelee ulos vastahakoisemmin ja toivoo, että olisivat pian kotona.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Eliaksen perässä ulos, jossa muut jo ovatkin. Lähtevät ensin Haukkaloiden pienemmällä veneellä toiselle saarelle, jossa on lentokenttä. Edessä on vielä pitkä matka ennen kuin ovat edes lentokoneessa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Reilu puoli vuorokautta myöhemmin Elias saapuu viimein kotiin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi", huikkaa, kun astuu ovesta asuntoon. Olettaa, että faijansa on kotona. Raahaa matkalaukun peremmälle ja sulkee oven.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu makuuhuoneestaan eteiseen kuullessaan oven käyvän.  
"Katos, mitä jätkä", sanoo iloisena, kun näkee poikansa, joka on onneksi selvinnyt kotiin yhtenä kappaleena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noo, mitäs tässä", hymähtää. Toivoo, ettei faijansa rupeaisi kyselemään Siiristä mitään. Vaikka kyllähän tämä ennen pitkää ihmettelisi sitä, ettei Siiriä näy enää heillä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kai oli hyvä reissu?" kyselee, "ainakin oot aurinkoo saanu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo... oli", mutisee valehdellen totta kai isälleen.   
"Joo, rannal tuli oltuu paljon."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No hyvä, pääsit Siirin kanssa sitten oikeen kunnon lemmenlomalle", virnuilee pojalleen ja odottaa jo, että saa nähdä paljon kuvia siitä paratiisisaaresta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." mutisee vaikeana ja kävelee sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan pojalleen, kun tämä vaikuttaa jotenkin oudolta.  
"No, tapahtuko siellä reissussa jotain, kun oot noin vaisu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja on hiljaa vaan, kun ei tiedä, miten kertoisi faijalleen totuuden.   
"Ei ku... väsyttää vaan", mutisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"No, ei mikään ihme, onhan sulla pitkä lento takana ja iso aikaero", sanoo ja taputtaa Eliasta lyhyesti olalle, "tekiskö sun jotain sapuskaa mieli?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo... kai sitä vois jotain syödä", sanoo ja oikaisee jalat sohvapöydälle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Menee keittiöön ja kurkkaa jääkaappiin.  
"Kelpaaks voileivät?" kysyy hymähtäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaikki käy", hymähtää ja huokaisee väsyneesti. Ero on koko ajan mielessään ja totta kai se, mitä tuntee Laria kohtaan. Ennen lomaa ei olisi voinut kuvitellakaan, että loman päättyessä olisi ihastunut parhaaseen ystäväänsä, joka on vielä kaiken päälle poika.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Alkaa tehdä voileipiä niistä aineksista, mitä sattuu löytymään.  
"No, kerros nyt jotain, että millasta oli", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... hengailtiin rannal ja Jannen huvilalla oli uima-altaat ja kaikki. Sit käytiin yhellä saarella", selittää ympäripyöreästi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vilkaisee poikansa kulmiensa alta. Laittaa kuitenkin väsymyksen piikkiin tämän kummallisen käytöksen.  
"Kai sä otit paljon kuvia siitä paikasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noo... jotain joo", sanoo ja ajautuu taas miettimään Laria.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää poikansa vähänsanaisuudelle ja miettii, että taitaa olla parempi jutella vasta sitten, kun tämä on syönyt jotain ja nukkunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut mitäs tänne?" kysyy sitten isältään vaihtaen puheenaihetta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sitä samaa tänne kuulu ku sun lähtiessäkin", vastaa, "ei oo tapahtunu mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", vastaa vaan, kun ei tiedä, mitä muutakaan sanoisi. Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan ja miettii laittaisiko Larille viestin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa voileivät valmiiksi ja vie ne olohuoneen pöydälle.  
"Ootsä ihan varma, että toi sun vaisuus johtuu vaan väsymyksestä?" kysyy vakavana, kun poikansa näyttää yhä jotenkin poissaolevalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo, kun isänsä tuo voileipiä pöydälle.   
"Joo joo... mä oon vaan väsyny", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja päättää uskoa poikaansa, "mitä sä joisit?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vaik limsaa, jos on", vastaa isälleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Saattaa sitä olla", hymähtää ja nousee sohvalta. Löytää keittiöstä limsapullon, jonka vie lasin kera Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", hymyilee faijalleen ja alkaa syödä hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Sillä välin toisaalla...  
****  
Lari**  
  
On aivan uuvuksissa, kun avaa kotiovensa avaimillaan. Haluaa vain kaatua sänkyyn ja nukkua viikon.  
"Moi", huikkaa faijalleen ja raahaa matkalaukkunsa sisään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No terve! Ainakin oot ruskettunut!" hymähtää ilahtuneena siitä, että saa taas poikansa kotiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ei siellä satanu kertaakaan", hymähtää faijalleen ja sulkee oven. Potkii kengät pois jalastaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No, kerros nyt kaikki siitä huvilasta ja lomasta muutenkin", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei millään jaksaisi höpöttää yhtään mitään. Lentomatka oli silkkaa kidutusta, kun joutui istumaan koko ajan Iineksen vieressä.  
"No, se oli tosi makee", vastaa ja siirtyy eteisestä olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No varmasti. Kerro nyt lisää", hymyilee leveästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon aika väsyny", protestoi. Ei tee mieli kertoa mitään, koska ei voi sanoa sanaakaan välirikostaan Iineksen kanssa, ainakaan vielä, eikä siitä, mitä on kehittymässä itsensä ja Eliaksen välille.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No haluatko sä jotain syömistä?" ehdottaa ihmetellen poikansa vaisuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä jotain pientä", huokaisee ja ottaa kännykkänsä. Aikoo näyttää sillä ottamiaan kuvia faijalleen, jos se vaikka hieman rauhoittaisi tämän kyselemistä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Onko sulla kuvia reissusta?" innostuu, kun näkee Larin kaivavan puhelimensa esiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", mutisee käydessään kuvia läpi. Haluaa varmistua, ettei mukana ole yhtään sellaisia, joita ei voisi faijalleen näyttää. Onnekseen lähes jokainen kuva ensimmäisiltä päiviltä, jolloin kaikki oli vielä hyvin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No näytä", hymyilee innokkaana.   
"Susta ja Iineksestä on varmaan paljon kuvia?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa kännykkänsä faijalleen.  
"Pari", vastaa tälle eikä onnistu itse virnistämään, vaikka yrittää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" kysyy kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On joo, väsyttää vaan", vakuuttaa ja vääntää kasvoilleen pienen hymyn.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nielee poikansa selityksen.  
"Hyviä kuviahan nämä ovat. Mä meen tekemään sulle ruokaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo ottaessaan kännykkänsä takaisin. Miettii, pitäisikö kirjoittaa Eliakselle jotakin.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin...  
****  
Elias**  
  
Istuu puiston penkillä ja odottaa Laria, jonka kanssa on sopinu tapaamisen puistoon. Itseään hermostuttaa jostain syystä, mutta yrittää ajatella, että on tapaamassa parasta ystäväänsä. Päivä on lämmin, ja on pukenut päälleen vaan t-paidan ja shortsit.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole nähnyt Eliasta sen jälkeen, kun kotiutuivat, joten laittoi tälle eilen viestiä ja pyysi tapaamista. Itsellään on ollut Eliasta ikävä, mutta on silti hermostunut kävellessään kohti puistoa pojalta saamansa NHL-lippalakki päässään. Toivoo, ettei mikään ole ehtinyt muuttua parissa päivässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin lähestyvän puistoa kauempaa ja huomaa ostamansa änärilippiksen pojan päässä. Puree huultaan ja itseään alkaa jännittää yhä enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta huomaa ilokseen Eliaksen penkillä ja hymyilee leveästi.  
"Moi", tervehtii päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi", hymyilee ja panee merkille, miten komealta, mutta samaan aikaan suloiselta Lari näyttää ostamansa lippis päässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen ja samalla tulee hipaisseeksi poikaa kädestä.  
"Miltäs tuntuu olla taas kotona?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin käden hipaisua ja sydämensä lyö kovempaa pojan lähellä.  
"No ihan jees... On ainakin vapaampaa ku siel saarella", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta", hymähtää, "vaik himassa saakin koko ajan keksii faijalle jotain tekosyitä, et miks Iines ei tuu käymään..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vähän sama... Faija kyselee Siiristä koko ajan", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää myötätuntoisena.  
"Ei jaksais koko ajan väistellä sen kysymyksiä", tokaisee, "mut minkäs teet..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep... mut parempi näin", sanoo ja vilkaisee Laria katsoen poikaa silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa pojan katseeseen.  
"Onks kaikki vielä ok?" kysyy varovasti tarkoittaen heitä ja koskettaa Eliaksen sormiaan omillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari koskettaa sormillaan omiaan ja vilkaisee ympärilleen kuin vaistomaisesti. Asiat eivät tunnukaan yhtäkkiä samalta kuin saarella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias vaikuttaa todella hermostuneelta.  
"Elias?" Ottaa pojan käden kunnolla omaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari ottaa kätensä omaansa. Vaikka se tuntuu niin hyvältä, olonsa on ahdistunut ja hermostunut. Nyt ovat Suomessa eivätkä saarella, jossa ei ollut kuin he, tytöt ja Janne ja Iida.   
"Mä..." sopertaa nielaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kunnolla huolestua Eliaksesta, kun tämä ei ole lainkaan oma itsensä.  
"Onks jotain sattunu?" kysyy vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari... sä oot tosi ihana, mut..." sopertaa ja irrottaa kätensä Larin kädestä.  
"Mä en oo vaan varma... Saarella tuntu, et mä uskalsin olla sun kanssa, mut nyt..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sisintään alkaa vähän kylmätä välittömästi, kun kuulee Eliaksen enimmäiset sanat. Nielaisee ja tuntuu pahalta, että Elias on kuin onkin alkanut katua. Huokaisee ja vetää kätensä syliinsä.  
"Okei", toteaa ilmeettömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anna anteeks", sopertaa, ku näkee Larista, että satuttaa tätä sanoillaan.   
"Mä vaan... mun pitää miettii vielä. Tää ei oo mulle helppoo", sopertaa vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois.  
"Ei tietenkään oo helppoo", huokaisee, "mä vaan luulin, et..." Pudistaa päätään pettyneenä lähinnä itseensä, koska olisihan pitänyt arvata, ettei Elias ole vielä hyväksynyt sitä, mitä tämä on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän... Tääl se ei ookaan niin helppoo ku saarella. Anna mulle aikaa, jooko?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikä tääl tekee siitä vaikeempaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tääl kuka tahansa voi nähdä... enkä mä oo valmis sellaseen", sopertaa vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, mutta ymmärtää kyllä, vaikkei haluaisikaan.  
"Ei sun tarvii hävetä mua eikä ittees", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"Lari... anna mulle aikaa, jooko?" pyytää pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Annan tietysti", huokaisee ja mielensä tekisi kysyä, että kuinka kauan, mutta tietää, ettei siinä olisi mitään pointtia – ei Elias voi tietää siihen vastausta.  
"Mut kunhan muistat, et niin kauan, kun sä häpeet, sä aiheutat kärsimystä kaikkein eniten itelles", lisää vielä ja nousee ylös penkiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria surullisemmin ja tietää tämän olevan oikeassa. Tuntuu myös pahalta särkeä pojan sydän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee kädet shortsiensa taskuihin.  
"Nähään", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään poispäin, kun ei keksi enää mitään sanottavaa, koska on niin valtavan pettynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo... nähään", huokaa ja haluaisi vaan syöksyä Larin syliin, mutta ei voi tehdä sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee kerran Eliasta olkansa yli surullisena ja jatkaa sitten matkaansa. On helpottunut, että koulun alkuun ei ole enää kovin pitkä aika, joten saa muuta ajateltavaa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin Elias on pyytänyt Iidan seurakseen rannalle, koska haluaa jutella tämän kanssa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu vaisuna kalliolla Iidan kanssa ja päättää mennä heti suoraan asiaan.  
"Mulla on ikävä Laria", sopertaa apeana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vähän säälivästi ja laittaa aurinkolasit silmilleen.  
"Kyllähän sä tiedät, ettei sulla oo pakko olla ikävä sitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai miten niin?" kysyy hymähtäen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No jos sä vaan olisit sen kanssa", sanoo. Ymmärtää, että Eliaksella on vaikeaa, ja tuntee myötätuntoa tätä kohtaan, mutta mielestään poika voisi olla rohkeampi, jotta pääsisi eroon surumielisyydestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"En mä voi... en mä oo vamis suhteeseen toisen pojan kanssa. Mieti nyt mitä muutkin ajattelis meistä..." sopertaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei sillä oo mitään väliä, et mitä muut ajattelee, vaan ainoastaan sillä, mitä sä ajattelet", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onpas! Mieti nyt mitä kaikki ajattelis, ku mä ja Lari ollaan aina oltu parhaita frendei ja yhtäkkii me oltais... joku pari", sopertaa ahdistuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut olittehan tekin Siirin kanssa aluks frendejä, ihan niin kuin Lari ja Iineskin", muistuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mut se on eri asia. Lari on kuitenkin poika", tokaisee huokaisten raskaammin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei sillä oo mitään väliä", sanoo vielä kerran, mutta Elias ei selvästikään ole valmis uskomaan sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Onpas... Mut mun teki niin pahaa antaa Larille pakit ja särkee sen sydän. Se oli tullu viel paikalle se mun ostama NHL-lippis päässä", sopertaa apeana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa pienesti päätään Eliaksen kertoessa Larista.  
"Mitä sä nyt sitten aiot tehdä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Sen ku tietäs... mä haluisin vaan... sulkee sen syliini ja hukuttaa sen pusuihin", huokaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut sä et pysty", huokaisee ja toivoo, ettei Elias käytä liian kauan aikaa arkailuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo alakuloisena.  
"Iida, auta mua. Mitä mun pitäs tehä?" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"En mä voi sun puolesta päättää", pahoittelee ja koskettaa Eliasta käsivarresta, "mut siitä mä oon aika varma, et Lari ei oota sua maailman tappiin saakka."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja katsoo Iidaa silmät suurina.  
"Ai et se... ottaiski jonkun uuden?" sopertaa. Ajatus ei tunnu yhtään mukavalta, että Lari olisikin jonkun toisen kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vihdoinkin sai kunnon reaktion aikaan Eliaksessa.  
"Niin, jos se ei sua saa, niin kyllä se menee eteenpäin", sanoo varmana asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en halua, et se menee eteenpäin!" kivahtaa mustasukkaisena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sitten sun varmaan täytyy tehdä asialle jotain", tuumaa ja katsoo Eliasta vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin kai sit", sopertaa huokaisten.   
"Kyl mä pyysin, et se oottais mua..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyl se varmaan oottaakin", miettii, "mut ei loputtomiin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot varmaan oikeessa... Larilla on varmasti ottajia", sopertaa apeana ja ahdistuneena siitä, että menettäisi pojan jollekin toiselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut Lari haluu sut", lohduttaa, kun Eliaksen ilme muuttaa taas surkeammaksi, "en mä usko, että se kauheen helposti luovuttaa sun suhteen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut ei tää silti oo reiluu sitä kohtaan.. Se petty niin pahasti, ku mä en halunnukaan sitä", sopertaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Voi vain kuvitella, miltä tilanne Larista tuntui. Huokaisee.  
"Pallo on sulla", hymähtää, "sun täytyy päättää, et mitä sä haluut ja mitä sä oot valmis tekemään sen eteen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän... mun pitää tehä päätös", nyökkää vakavana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Älä mieti liian kauan", neuvoo myötätuntoisena.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On ajatellut menevänsä läheisen kahvilan terassille istumaan ja nauttimaan auringosta kylmän jääkahvin kera. Ei oikein vieläkään ole saanut ajatuksiaan kasaan Larin suhteen. Käy tilaamassa jääkahvin ja astuu terassille katsellen ympärilleen... Katseensa osuu yhteen nurkkapöydistä, ja jähmettyy paikalleen...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu kahvilan terassilla ja juo hitaasti tilaamaansa limsaa.  
"Mä oon tosi iloinen, et sä suostuit puhumaan mun kanssa", sanoo vastapäätään istuvalle tytölle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"No... Sä puhuit ihan vilpittömästi", sanoo ja hymyilee Larille.   
"Mulla on ollu ikävä sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa mustasukkaisena Laria ja Iinestä eikä pidä yhtään siitä, miten Iines hymyilee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee takaisin helpottuneena.  
"Niin on mullakin sua", sanoo rehellisenä. Ei ole puhunut Eliaksen kanssa useaan päivään, eikä Jannen kanssa ole helppo käydä vakavaa keskustelua, joten on äärimmäisen onnellinen, että voi sentään jutella Iinekselle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Puree huultaan.   
"Voisitsä kuvitella, et... meil vois olla viel joku mahollisuus?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi.  
"En mä kuvitellu, et sä haluaisit edes", myöntää vastaamatta kysymykseen.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin käden päälle ja huokaa.  
"En mä oo unohtanu sua, vaik sä teitkin mulle paskasesti."   
  
**Elias**  
  
On jähmettynyt paikalleen jääkahvinsa kanssa ja tuijottaa mustasukkaisena, miten Iines hipelöi Larin kättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mä oon siitä tosi pahoillani", sanoo ties monennettako kertaa ja hörppää limsaansa.  
"Mä lupasin Eliakselle, että odotan sitä, enkä haluais tehdä sille yhtä paskasesti ku sulle", lisää sitten hiljaa.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Pettyy Larin sanoista ja huokaa.  
"Eli sä oot edelleen rakastunu Eliakseen?" sopertaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vakavana.  
"Ei tollaset tunteet niin vain sammu", sanoo pahoittelevana.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Nyökkää vaikeana ja kääntää katsettaan katseensa osuessa suoraan Eliakseen. Puree huultaan ja irrottaa kätensä Larin käden päältä.   
"Sulla voi olla vähän seliteltävää..." sanoo Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Iines huomaa katseensa. Juo kahvistaan ja on kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan kaksikkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Iinekselle ja kääntyy itsekin katsomaan, jolloin silmänsä laajenevat huomatessaan Eliaksen. Vaikka pojan katse on suunnattu muualle, on aivan varma, että tämä on huomannut kaiken. Toivoo, ettei Elias ole vetänyt mitään vääriä johtopäätöksiä.  
"Näköjään", mutisee Iinekselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa kaksikkoon ja katseensa kohtaa Larin kanssa. Tuhahtaa itsekseen ja lähtee takaisin sisälle kahvinsa kanssa.   
  
**Iines**  
  
Huomaa Larin katseen Eliakseen ja näkee pojan olevan ihan tosissaan rakastunut Eliakseen.  
"Sä et taida rakastaa mua enää?" sanoo surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää vastahakoisesti katseensa Eliaksesta Iinekseen ja huokaisee tytön sanoille.  
"Ei mun tunteet sua kohtaan oo mihinkään kadonnut, mut... mä haluun Eliaksen", myöntää.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Nyökkää, vaikka Larin sanat satuttavat.  
"Okei... en mä voi sit ku... toivottaa sulle kaikkee hyvää", sopertaa vaikeana.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo kahviaan ärtyneenä sisällä ja aikoo lähteä pois, koska ei halua katsella Laria toisen kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu pahalta, kun ei voi antaa Iineksele sitä, mitä tämä haluaa.  
"Voitaisko me... yrittää olla edelleen ystäviä?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.   
"Ehkä... ajan kanssa. Mä rakastan sua edelleen", sopertaa.   
"Sä oot aina ollu mun frendi, mut... nyt mä en vaan vielä pysty jatkaan niinku ennenkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän..." huokaisee vähän pettyneenä. Ei itsekään pystyisi enää palauttamaan asioita Eliaksen kanssa entiselleen.  
"Muista, et sä oot kaikesta huolimatta mulle tosi tärkee", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Niin säkin mulle", huokaa ja silittää Larin kättä ennen kuin nousee pöydästä ja lähtee kahvilasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee hetken vähän haikeana Iineksen perään, kunnes suuntaa kohti kahvilan sisätiloja. Toivoo, että Elias on vielä siellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähtenyt jo kotiinsa, koska itselleen on tullut harvinaisen selväksi, ettei Lari ollut odottanut itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka kuinka katseellaan etsii, ei näe Eliasta missään. Huokaisee pettyneenä ja päättää sitten lähteä kotiin. Ei viitsi häiritä Eliasta soittamalla, kun ei tiedä, miten poika siihen reagoisi.  
  
**Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin...  
****  
Elias**  
  
Kävelee saman kahvilan ohi, jossa näki muutama päivä sitten Larin ja Iineksen. Ei ole pitänyt Lariin yhteyttä ja on pettynyt, ettei poika ole edes pahoittelut mitenkään itselleen sitä, että oli valinnut Iineksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee kohti kahvilaa, jossa usein käy, koska pitää sitä mukavana paikkana. On laittanut taas päähän änärilippiksen tietämättä oikein, että miksi. Ehkä tuntee olevansa jotenkin lähempänä Eliasta se päässään. Ei ole kuullut pojasta mitään ja onkin miettinyt, että ehkä pitäisi soittaa tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei katso eteensä ja kohta huomaakin törmäävänsä johonkuhun.  
"Hitto..." parahtaa, kunnes kohottaa katseensa tyyppiin, johon törmäsi. Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kohta jokin törmää itseensä aivan yllättäen. Onnekseen pystyy kuitenkin pitämään tasapainonsa.  
"Elias", sanoo sitten yllättyneenä, kun tajuaa, kuka törmääjä on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken häkeltynyt, mutta saa sitten puhekykynsä takaisin. Huomaa Larilla olevan taas ostamansa lippis päässä ja se lämmittää hieman nyrpeää mieltään.  
"Oot sit tällä kertaa yksin", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun päättelee Eliaksen äänensävystä, että tämä todellakin oletti ihan väärin.  
"Joo", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja katsoo Laria huulet mutrussa.  
"Sä lupasit odottaa mua ja sit sä ootkin jo lämmittelemässä exääs", tokaisee pettyneenä.

 **Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mä en lämmitelly Iinestä", tokaisee, "selvitin vaan välini sen kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa kädet puuskaan.   
"Aha. No mitäs, palasitteko te yhteen?" tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei palattu, koska mä yhä edelleen haluun sut", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä pehmenee Larin sanat kuultuaan ja menee hämilleen.  
"A-ai... haluut vai?" sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No haluun", sanoo lempeämmin ja on tarttumassa Eliaksen käteen, kunnes muistaa, ettei tämä ole valmis sellaiseen. Huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä sulaa Larin lempeästä äänensävystä ja puree huultaan.  
"Tuu..." sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään puiston puiden suojiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan Eliasta puistoon puiden suojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy puiden suojaan ja kävelee lähemmäs Laria katsoen poikaa silmiin lempeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väkisin hymyillä pienesti, kun Eliaksen katse on niin lempeä. Haluaisi kovasti koskettaa poikaa, muttei kuitenkaan tee niin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja syöksyy suutelemaan Laria kaipaavana. Jo huulten ensikosketuksesta tajuaa, miten suuri ikävä itsellään on ollut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä painuvat välittömästi kiinni, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet ympärillään ja huulet omillaan. Suustaan pääse pieni, kaipaava ääni, ja sulkee pojan syliinsä vastatessaan suudelmaan lähes epätoivoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena, kun Lari sulkee itsensä syliinsä ja tajuaa, että siihen kuuluu ja siinä haluaa olla. Painaa uutta hellää, mutta niin kaipaavaa suudelmaa pojan huulille syventäen sitä hieman.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii suudelmista ja Eliaksen vartalosta omaansa vasten. Kunpa vain Elias olisi valmis pysymään siinä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suudelmia Larin huulille, kunnes malttaa hetkeksi irrottautua pojan huulista.  
"Mul on ollu ihan hirvee ikävä sua", hengähtää ja syleilee Laria kaipaavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mullakin sua..." huokaisee ja rutistaa Eliasta tiukemmin vartaloaan vasten ja vetää tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks, et mä olin niin epäreilu sua kohtaan", huokaa ja nauttii olostaan Larin sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie toisen kätensä Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
"Ei se mitään... Kyllä mä tiiän, ettei tää oo helppoo sulle", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut silti... mä annoin sulle turhaa toivoo ja särjin sun sydämen. Mut... mä oon tajunnu, et en mä haluu olla ilman sua", tunnustaa katsoen Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu varovaisen toiveikkaaksi kuunnellessaan Eliasta.  
"Mitä se sit käytännössä tarkottaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä.   
"Mä haluun olla sun kanssa", vastaa ja katsoo Laria lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn.  
"Mut entäs sitten tuolla?" kysyy ja viittoo puiden antaman suojan ulkopuolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"Mä... mä en tiiä. Mut mä haluan yrittää pikkuhiljaa. Mut mä en oo viel valmis siihen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka osasi odottaa Eliaksen vastausta, tuntee silti pientä pettymystä.  
"Okei", sanoo kuitenkin ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin pettyvän.  
"Haluutsä siitä huolimatta olla mun kanssa?" kysyy varovasti ja silittää Larin selkää käsillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Haluun mä", vakuuttaa ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja sulaa onnelliseen hymyyn.   
"Ootsä nyt sit mun... poikaystävä?" sopertaa ajatuksen tuntuessa niin jännältä ja oudolta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvin oudolta mutta samalla todella hyvältä kuulla Eliaksen kutsuvan itseään tämän poikaystäväksi.  
"Kai mä sit oon", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu suutelemaan Laria hellästi ja kietoo kätensä pojan niskan taakse.   
"Mmm... haluisitsä tulla meille? Meillä ei oo ketään himassa..." hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suudelmaan.  
"Haluun tietysti", sanoo hymy huulillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin ja painaa otsansa vasten Larin otsaa.  
"Mä nimittäin... saattaisin haluta olla tosi lähellä sua..." vihjaa ja suukottaa Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja vastaa suukkoon.  
"No sehän sopii mulle paremmin ku hyvin", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa?" virnistää ja suutelee Laria syvemmin antaen lupauksia siitä, että myöhemmin tapahtuisi jotain.

 **Lari**  
  
"Mmh..." huokaa Eliaksen huulia vasten ja odottaa jo innolla, että pääsevät Eliaksen luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähetäänkö?" henägähtää käheästi Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lähetään", vastaa epäröimättä ja irtaantuessaan Eliaksesta pieni virne nousee taas kasvoilleen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
**  
****Pian pojat ovat saapuneet Eliaksen kotiin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suljettuaan oven kävelee Larin luokse ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille.  
"Noo... mitäs sä haluisit, et me tehään?" kysyy päätään kallistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan leikkisästi.  
"Mä kun luulin, että sulla olis joku idea", iloittaa virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja kietoutuu Lariin tiukemmin.  
"Niin olikin... mulla on ollu sua ikävä ja sitä millasta oli olla sun lähellä..." hengähtää ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No eiköhän sitten palauteta se mieliin, että millasta se on", sanoo lempeästi ja vetää Eliaksen ihan kiinni vartaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa perhosia vatsaansa Larin teoista ja sanoista ja huokaa hivuttaen kättään Larin paidan alle.  
"Joo... palautetaan ihmeessä..." virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee pienesti tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden paitansa alla.  
"Haluisitsä... siirtyy tästä johonkin?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vie mut mun huoneeseen..." kuiskaa kiihkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle hitaasti ja tarttuu sitten pojan käteen. Lähtee johdattamaan tätä kohti Eliaksen huonetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin kanssa huoneeseensa ja sulkee oven perässään. Liimautuu kiinni Larin vartaloon ja painaa huulensa kiihkeän haluavina Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias alkaa heti suudella. Vastaa kiihkeästi ja sulkee pojan syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin innostuessa selvästi suudelmistaan. Rakastaa sitä tunnetta, kun Lari sulkee itsensä syliinsä. Suutelee Laria kiihkeästi ja nauttii suudelmista ihan valtavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uskaltautuu liikkumaan kohti sänkyä, jolle istahtaa ja vetää Eliaksen mukanaan irtaantumatta suudelmasta ollenkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu Larin viereen sängylle ja jatkaa kiihkeää suudelmaa työntäen kielensä Larin huulten välistä pojan suuhun. Vie kätensä Larin vartalolle ja tunnustelee pojan selkälihaksia paidan läpi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti Eliaksen huulille ja hieroo omaa kieltään tämän kieltä vasten. Kätensä pujahtavat Eliaksen paidan alle, koska haluaa koskettaa tämän lämmintä, paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin, kun tuntee pehmeät kädet paitansa alla. Kaataa Larin sängylle, koska haluaa enemmän ja kömpii pojan päälle haluavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tämä kaataa itsensä sängylle. Alkaa hivuttaa pojalta paitaa pois päältä hyvin hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa käsiään ja antaa Larin riisua paitansa. On hajareisin Larin päällä ja katsoo poikaa virnuillen ennen kuin painautuu suutelemaan tätä uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliakselta paidan pois ja vastaa sitten suudelmaan innostuneena. Kätensä saavat nyt vapaasti seikkailla pojan paljaalla yhlävartalolla, kun paita ei ole enää tiellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtelee Larin ihanaa kosketusta ja suutelee poikaa vaan kiihkeämmin kuin osoittaakseen, miten paljon pitää tämän teoista. Hivuttaa käsiään Larin paidan alle ja hyväilee rintalihaksia hellästi käsillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee suudelmaan, kun Elias alkaa kosketella rintalihaksiaan, ja omat kätensä löytävät pojan takapuolen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin käsistä, jotka päätyvät takapuolelleen. Liikahtaa kovempana housuissaan ja alkaa hivuttaa Larin paitaa ylöspäin. Irtaantuu Larin huulista ja alkaa suukotella ihoa sitä mukaa, mitä sitä paidan alta paljastuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää kätensä siellä, missä ne ovat, ja sulkee silmänsä nauttiessaan Eliaksen suukoista ylävartalollaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu Larin paidasta ja tuijottaa huultaan näykkien Larin ylävartaloa pitäen sitä seksikkäänä, vaikka on ennen kuvitellut pitävänsä vain naisen vartaloa seksikkäänä. Painaa huulensa uudelleen Larin rintakehälle ja näykkää hellästi toista nänniä nipistäen toista hellästi etusormen ja peukalon välissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää kiihottuneena Eliaksen näykätessä ja nipistäessä nännejään. Siirtää kätensä pois Eliaksen takapuolelta ja alkaa epätoivoisena avata aivan liian tiukoiksi käyviä shortsejaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun huomaa, mitä Lari tekee. Siirtää Larin sormet pois tieltään ja alkaa näprätä itse Larin shortseja auki. Avaa napin ja vetoketjun ja alkaa hivuttaa shortseja pois nähden selvän kohouman boksereissa. Suukottaa Larin kullia boksereiden läpi ja hyväilee samalla pojan vatsaa hellin käsin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiemurtelee Eliaksen alla, kun tämä ensin riisuu shortsinsa ja sitten vielä suukottaa boksereilla päällystettyä kulliaan. Huokaa nautinnosta, ja pojan lähes kutittelevat kosketukset vatsallaan aiheuttavan kylmiä väristyksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rakastaa nähdä, miten Lari nauttii kosketuksistaan ja suukoistaan. Näykkää hellästi kullia boksereiden läpi ja alkaa suukotella Larin alavatsaa etsien herkkiä kohtia, mistä saisi Larin haukkomaan henkeään nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee katkonaisesti Eliaksen nimeä ja kiemurtelee voimakkaammin pojan käsittelyssä. Puristaa peittoa sormillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Shortsit alkavat ikävästi kiristää yllään, ja kohottautuukin pois Larin päältä hetkeksi, jotta voi riisua itsensä alasti. Seisoo sängyn vieressä ja keikistelee tahallaan Larin edessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Eliaksen kosketus katoaa, ja avaakin silmänsä. Kohottautuu ylös, ja silmänsä suurenevat huomatessaan, mitä poika tekee. Nuolaisee huuliaan ja katselee tarkkaavaisesti Eliaksen alastonta vartaloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee nolostuvansa hieman Larin katseesta vartaloonsa, mutta samalla se tuntuu mielettömän hyvältä. Lari selvästi pitää näkemästään. Kömpii takaisin sänkyyn hajareisin Larin syliin ja painautuu suutelemaan poikaa kiihkeästi.   
"Mmh... mä haluun sua", hengähtää kiihottuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun saa syliinsä alastoman Eliaksen ja kiihkeän suudelman huulilleen. Kietoo kätensä pojan vartalon ympäri.  
"M-miten?" kysyy hengästyneenä Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiihottuu yhä enemmän, kun Lari kietoo kätensä ympärilleen ja vastaa suudelmaansa.   
"Mmh... kokonaan", huokaa, vaikka ajatus jännittää itseään ihan valtavasti. Hapuilee Larin kullin käteensä ja alkaa runkata sitä.  
"Mut oisko sulla toiveita... mitä sä haluisit, että mä teen...?" mutisee sivellen kosteaa kullinpäätä sormillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan... ekana... riisu multa noi... bokserit", huokailee vastaukseksi. Ei edes oikein pysty kunnolla sisäistämän sitä, että Elias sanoi haluavansa itsensä kokonaan, kun kullinsa on pojan runkattavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja painaa Larin takaisin sängylle makaamaan alkaen hivuttaa boksereita pois. Nuolaisee huultaan, kun pojan iso kulli pääsee vapauteen. Heittää bokserit pois ja palaa heti kullin kimppuun katsoen sitä mielenkiinnolla. Nuolaisee kullinpäätä ja nappaa sen suuhunsa aikailematta yhtään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pidättää melkein hengitystään, kun seuraa katsellaan Eliaksen puuhia. Yllättyy, kun tämä huolaisee huuliaan, ilmeisesti Elias oikeasti pitää itseään seksikkäänä. Haukkoo sitten henkeään, kun kullinsa uppoaa Eliaksen suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Imee Larin kullia hitaan nautiskelevasti ja tarkkailee samalla Larin ilmeitä. Ottaa kivekset käsiinsä ja pyörittelee niitä hellän hitaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." huokaisee, ja selkänsä menee kaarelle, kun Eliaksen teot tuntutuvat niin mielettömän nautinnollisilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin kullia ulos suustaan.  
"Mitää?" kysyy kiusoitellen ja nuolee terskaa kuin jäätelötötteröä, yhtä hitaasti ja nautiskelevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suustaan pääsee epämääräinen ääni, kun ei kykene muodostamaan mitään järkevää. Vie toisen käden sormensa Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukottelee Larin terskaa ja alkaa runkata samalla omaa kivikovaa kulliaan. Nuolee Larin kullia alhaalta ylös ja välillä suukottelee vartta hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"M-mä haluun... koskettaa... sua", saa hengähdettyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja irrottautuu Larin kullin kimpusta kömpien pojan päälle ja kierähtäen niin, että osat vaihtuu toisinpäin, ja makaa Larin alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen virneeseen, kun yhtäkkiä onkin pojan päällä. Painautuu suutelemaan Eliaksen huulia kiihkeästi ja käsillään hyväilee tämän rintalihaksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin kiihkeästi ja huokaa raskaammin, kun Lari hyväilee rintalihaksiaan.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen huokailuista ja siirtyykin suudelmineen kohti pojan kaulaa. Sormensa löytävät tämän nännit, joilla alkaa leikkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailunsa voimistuvat, ja rakastaa kaikkia Larin tekoja.  
"Mmh... sä oot ihana", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja näykkää hellästi Eliaksen herkkää ihoa ja siirtyy sitten suukottamaan pojan rintakehää. Toinen kätensä löytää tämän kullin, jota alkaa runkata hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selkänsä taipuu kaarelle ja voihkaisee nautinnosta.  
"Mmmh... jatka", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan lopettaa. Alkaa nuolla ja näykkiä Eliaksen nännejä samalla, kun kiihdyttää kätensä tahtia pojan kullilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." voihkii nautinnosta ja kullinsa sykkii haluavana Larin kädessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nimensä kuulostaa todella hyvältä Eliaksen voihkimana, ja jatkaa suukottamista kohti pojan vatsaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukot vatsallaan tuntuvat niin hyviltä, että joutuu haukkomaan henkeään. Puree huultaan ja vilkaisee Laria kiihottuen vaan enemmän, kun seuraa mitä poika tekee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tökkii kielellään hetken Eliaksen napaa, kunnes jatkaa matkaansa yhä alaspäin. Joutuu siirtymään pois pojan päältä pystyäkseen samaan aikaan suukottelemaan Eliaksen alavatsaa ja runkkaamaan tämän kullia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa nauraa, kun Larin kieli kutittaa napaansa. Huohottaa nautinnosta koko ajan kovempaan ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen nauru on kuin musiikkia korvilleen. Päästää kohta irti pojan kullista ja alkaa suukotella tämän nivusia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukkoo henkeään, kun kokee taas jotain ihan uusia tuntemuksia.   
"Luoja... Kukaan ei oo koskaan... Mmh", parahtaa epäselvästi nautintonsa keskeltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja siirtyy toiselle nivuselle. Tekee parhaansa, ettei kosketa pojan kullia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukkoo henkeään ja alkaa olla jo todella sietämättömässä tilassa, kun Lari ei koske kulliaan, joka kaipaa ja suorastaan huutaa kosketusta.   
"Sä... Sä kiusaat", huohottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katsettaan, jotta näkee Eliaksen kasvot. Hymyilee hitaasti ja hipaisee sitten todella kevyesti pojan terskaa kielellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee nautinnosta, ja terskansa värähtää Larin kielestä.   
"Enemmän..." huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei välitä Eliaksen pyynnöstä, vaan kömpii pojan päälle.  
"Mitä sä haluut?" mumisee matalalla äänellä tämän korvaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nautinnon loppuminen kismittää, mutta saa kylmiä väreitä Larin äänensävystä.   
"Kyl sä tiiät", murahtaa ja alkaa hyväillä itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Meinasin, et haluutsä jotain muuta ku mun käden tai suun", tarkentaa sanojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluun..." murahtaa ja runkkaa itseään nopeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tarkenna", sanoo ja näykkää Eliaksen korvalehteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi Larin näykätessä korvanlehteään.  
"Mm... että... sä rakastelet mua", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sykkeensä kiihtyy, kun kuulee Eliaksen vastauksen.  
"Ootsä ihan varma?" kysyy jännittyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin ja silittää pojan hiuksia.  
"Mä luotan suhun ja oon sun kaa turvassa... Mä haluan kokeilla ainakin", sopertaa hymyillen pienesti.   
"Mut voisitsä eka viel rentouttaa mua lisää?" puree huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää ilmaa ulos suustaan ja hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille. Nyökkää.  
"Mäkään en oo sit ennen ollu pojan kanssa", sanoo ja painautuu suutelemaan Eliaksen pehmeitä huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee vasten Larin huulia ja vastaa suudelmaan onnellisena kädet upotettuina Larin hiuksiin.   
"Lupaathan sä olla tosi hellä?" huokaa ja kullinsa liikahtaa vasten Larin kullia, kun miettii, että Lari rakastelisi häntä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lupaan, niin hellä ku vaan osaan", vastaa kiihottuneena, ja odottavan jännittävä tunne sisällään kasvaa. Suutelee Eliasta kiihkeästi ja hakee tämän kullia käteensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää jännittyneenä ja suutelee Laria kiihkeästi voihkaisten pojan huulille äänekkäämmin.  
"Lari..." huokaa ja tukistaa kiihkeästi Larin hiuksia, kunnes antaa kätensä tipahtaa pojan selkää pitkin pakaroille, joita puristelee kiihkossaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Elias tukistaa hiuksiaan ja puristelee pakaroitaan. Näykkii pojan huulia kiihkeämmin ja alkaa runkata tämän kullia nopeammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohottaa nautinnosta ja yrittää irtaantua Larin huulista.  
"Mmh... Mä oon valmis", huokaa sydän hakaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." huokaa ja kohottautuu pois Eliaksen päältä. Olonsa on varsin hermostunut.  
"Tota... millasessa asennossa...?" kysyy epävarmana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä kyljellään... tai... en mä tiiä. Mä haluisin nähä sut", sopertaa epävarmana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Kyljellään olis varmaan... tai ei ehkä sattuis niin paljon", pohtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"O-okei..." sopertaa epävarmana ja kääntyy kyljelleen sängyllä.  
"Mua jännittää... tosi paljon", myöntää ääni täristen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu Eliaksen taakse.  
"Niin muakin jännittää", sanoo ja suukottaa pojan olkapäätä, kun tämä vaikuttaa niin hermostuneelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää eikä olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella päätyvänsä tällaiseen tilanteeseen.  
"Valmistele mut varovasti ja hellästi", pyytää ja hipaisee Larin sormia omillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä teen parhaani", lupaa ja ottaa hetkeksi Eliaksen käden omaansa. Samalla suukottelee edelleen pojan olkapäätä ja niskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena ja alkaa hymyillä, kun Lari on niin ihana.   
"Sä oot niin hellä..." sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ihoa vasten. Päästää sitten irti pojan kädestä ja ottaa kiinni tämän kullista saadakseen Eliaksen rentoutumaan kunnolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." huokaa, kun poika alkaa runkata kulliaan. Alkaa rentoutua koko ajan enemmän, ja halunsa Laria kohtaan kasvaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka Elias alkaa rentoutua, joten alkaa liu'uttaa hitaasti toista kättään pojan selkää pitkin kohti pakaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kylmät väreet kulkevat selkäänsä pitkin, kun Larin käsi liukuu hitaasti selkäänsä pitkin kohti pakaroita. Pitää silmiään suljettuina ja huokaa jännittyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysäyttää kätensä Eliaksen häntäluulle.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma tästä?" kysyy vielä kerran ja kiusaa peukalollaan pojan terskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon", hengähtää, ja kiimatippoja valuu Larin peukalolle pojan kiusatessa terskaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Levittelee tippoja ympäri Eliaksen terskaa.  
"Onks sulla jotain liukastetta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei mul oo", sopertaa epävarmana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl varmaan jotain olis hyvä olla..." miettii, koska Elias pyysi olemaan niin hellä kuin mahdollista, eikä se välttämättä onnistu ilman kunnon liukastetta.  
"Jos mä käyn kattoos, et mitä mä löydän?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo... käy vaan", hengähtää ja puree huultaan.  
"En mä osannu varata mitään, ku... en tienny, et näin kävis", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään", lohduttaa Eliasta noustessaan ylös ja menee sitten alastomana kylpyhuoneeseen, josta toivoo löytävänsä jotakin, jota voisi käyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää makaamaan sängylle odottavana ja hyväilee samalla itseään yrittäen rentoutua parhaansa mukaan. Larin lähtiessä ei ole enää varma siitä, mitä on tekemässä ja huokaa toivoen pojan tulevan pian takaisin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu löytämään kylppäristä vaseliinia ja lähteekin tyytyväisenä purkki kädessään takaisin Eliaksen huoneeseen.  
"Löyty", sanoo hymyillen ja kömpii sänkyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, ja jännitys on ottaa taas itsestään vallan.   
"O-okei..." sopertaa ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, ettei Elias ole enää ollenkaan rentona, joten joutuu aloittaamaan taas alusta. Asettuu pojan taakse ja tarttuu tämän kulliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." huokaa ja kääntää päätään hamuten huulillaan pojan huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Antaa Eliakselle suudelman runkatessaan edelleen tämän kullia. Toisen kätensä siirtää pojan pakaralle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan kiihkeästi ja tuntuu sekoavansa nautinnosta. Alkaa jo odottaa, että pääsisivät tositoimiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa suutelemista, kun liu'uttaa hitaasti sormensa Eliaksen pakaroiden väliin ja etsii sillä oikean kohdan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää Larin alahuulta jatkaen kiihkeitä suudelmia. Tuntee pian sormen pakaroidensa välissä ja huokaa nielaisten hermostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työntää sormeaan vähän matkaa hitaasti ja varovasti Eliaksen sisään ja muuttaa suudelman rauhallisemmaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päästää epämääräisen äännähdyksen, kun tuntee sormen työntyvän sisäänsä. Se ei tunnu erityisen mukavalta, mutta yrittää keskittyä Larin pehmeisiin huuliin, joita suutelee hitaasti ja nautiskelevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa tulkita Eliaksen äännähdystä, mutta ainakaan se ei kuulosta kärsivältä, mikä on hyvä merkki. Päästää irti pojan kullista ja poistaa sormensa avatakseen vaseliinipurkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Lari poistaa sormen sisästään. Huokaa odottavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää suudelman, jotta saa vedettyä kunnolla henkeä. Saa purkin auki ja ottaa vaseliinia sormiinsa, minkä jälkeen vie ne takaisin Eliaksen takapuolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On rentona ja ynähtää, kun tuntee sormet aukollaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa taas Eliaksen kullin toiseen käteensä ja alkaa hyväillä sitä. Samalla työntää yhtä sormeaan sisälle poikaan, edelleen hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää ja puree huultaan, kun sormi sisässään tuntuu jotenkin oudolta eikä niin mukavalta. Larin hyväily kullillaan kuitenkin rentouttaa itseään paljon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee tarkasti Eliaksen päästämiä ääniä ja toivoo, että on tarpeeksi hellä. Työntää sormensa niin syvälle kuin se menee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee kivusta ja nieleskelee.  
"Voitsä... liikuttaa hellästi sitä sormee, niin... mä totun ensin siihen?" hengähtää yrittäen rentoutua. Hapuilee Larin huulet takaisin omilleen ja suutelee poikaa hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tietty", ehtii sanoa ennen kuin kuin saa taas Eliaksen huulet omilleen. Vastaa suudelmaan liikuttaessaan sormeaan pojan sisällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kokeile toista sormee..." hengähtää ja suutelee Laria vaan kiihkeämmin haluten poikaa ihan järjettömästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lisää varovasti toisen sormen Eliakseen ja yrittää olla mahdollisimman hellä. Nopeuttaa kätensä liikettä pojan kullilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Parahtaa kivusta ja tasailee hengitystään yrittäen tottua kahteen sormeen sisässään, koska pian tulisi vielä jotain isompaa tilalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi, kun Eliasta selvästi sattuu.  
"Sano vaan, jos sä haluut, et mä lopetan", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä halua luovuttaa", sopertaa ja yrittää tottua Larin sormiin sisässään. Pian alkaa rentoutua ja alkaa tuntua jo hieman paremmalta. Ynähtää hyväksyttävästi ja suukottelee Larin poskea ja leukaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", huokaa nauttiessaan suukoista poskellaan ja leuallaan. Alkaa varovasti levitellä Eliaksen sisällä olevia sormiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin ja hellii Laria suukoin samalla kun totuttelee pojan sormiin sisässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei kai tää tunnu pahalta?" kysyy levitellessään sormiaan enemmän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei... ainakaan kovin pahalta", sanoo hengähtäen.   
"Sä voit kohta kokeilla... tulla mun sisään", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." huokaa jännittyneenä ja jatkaa sormiensa levittelyä vielä jonkin aikaa. Haluaa varmistaa, että Elias todellakin on valmis.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa tottua Larin sormiin ja siihen, että venyy Laria varten.   
"Tuu..." henkäisee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää sormensa pois Eliaksesta ja ottaa niihin lisää vaseliinia. Viimein tarttuu omaan kulliinsa voidellakseen sen ja huokaisee nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa malttamattomana, että Lari alkaisi työntelemään kulliaan sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy makaamaan kyljelleen ihan kiinni Eliakseen ja asettaa kullinsa vasten pojan venynyttä aukkoa. Nielaisee vähän hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kullinpään aukollaan ja nielaisee hermostuneena. Puree huultaan ja kaikesta huolimatta odottaa Laria sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa huulensa Eliaksen olkapäälle, tarttuu uudelleen pojan kulliin ja alkaa hyvin hitaasti työntyä tämän sisään. Yrittää olla niin hellä kuin mahdollista, koska ei halua satuttaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee nautinnosta, kunnes haukkoo henkeään, kun Larin kulli työntyy sisäänsä ja vaikka Lari onkin hellä, tuntee silti kipua.   
"Aaa", parahtaa kivusta ja hengityksensä kiihtyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy heti, kun kuulee Eliaksen parahduksen, ja puree kieltään, koska oma olonsa on varsin sietämätön. Hillitsee halunsa työntyä vauhdilla Eliaksen sisään ja saada siten helpotusta oloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Totuttelee rauhassa Lariin ja kääntää päätään etsien taas Larin huulia omillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta, kun tämä hakee huulillaan omiaan. Ei uskalla työntyä yhtään syvemmälle ennen kuin Elias antaa jonkinlaisen merkin siitä, että tämä on valmis.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria hellästi, ja polttava ja kiristävä tunne sisässään alkaa pikkuhiljaa helpottaa. Liikauttaa varovasti lanteitaan eikä se onnekseen tunnu niin pahalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tuntee Eliaksen lanteiden liikahtavan, ottaa sen hyvänä merkkinä. Suutelee poikaa vaativammin ja jatkaa tämän sisään työntymistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulille ja suutelee poikaa kiihkeämmin yrittäen rentoutua ja keskittyä Larin huuliin kiristävän tunteen sijasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii suudelmista ja hitaasta liu'usta Eliaksen sisään. Toivoo, että tämä pystyy ottaman kullinsa kokonaan sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuu syvemmälle..." hengähtää ja näykkää Larin alahuulta virnistäen pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää takaisin ja tekee niin kuin Elias pyytää. Alkaa työntyä hivenen nopeammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää päänsä poispäin Larista, kun niskansa alkaa väsyä, ja sulkee silmänsä haukkoen henkeään. Tuntee edelleen kipua, mutta myös jo nautintoa.   
"Mmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rohkaistuu työntymään vieläkin nopeammin ja runkkaa Eliaksen kullia kovempaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari", voihkaisee alkaen viimein nauttia pojasta. Kullinsa sykkii kiihkeästi Larin kämmenen sisässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Elias huokaa nimeään. Huohottaa voimakkaasti ja puskee lantiotaan eteenpäin upoten kohta kokonaan Eliakseen. Painaa silmänsä kiinni nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irvistää pienesti kivusta, kun Lari painuu kokonaan sisäänsä.   
"Aaahm", parahtaa äänekkäämmin kivusta ja nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saanks mä... liikkuu?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saat..." voihkaisee ja pelkää laukeavansa heti, kun Lari liikkuisi sisässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu ja vetäytyy lähes kokonaan ulos ja työntyy takaisin sisään. Alkaa runkata Eliaksen kullia samaa tahtia lantionsa liikkeiden kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee tähtiä silmissään, kun Lari vetäytyy ulos ja työntyy takaisin sisään.   
"Aaah, Lari", voihkii nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa hengästyneenä ja joutuu irrottamaan Eliaksen kullista, jotta saa työntöihinsä enemmän potkua tarttumalla pojan lantioon.  
"Kosketa... ittees..." voihkaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu kulliinsa ja alkaa runkata sitä villisti voihkien nautinnosta.   
"Aaahm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nopeuttaa tahtiiaan, ja huohotuksensa voimistuu. Tietää, ettei kestä enää kauan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Runkkaa itseään nopeammin ja huohottaa nautinnosta, kunnes laukeaa Larin kädelle saaden elämänsä tajuttomimman orgasmin.  
"Aaahm, Larii."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tuntee Eliaksen saavan orgasmin ja pojan lihasten tiukkenevan kullinsa ympärillä, voihkaisee äänekkäästi ja laukeaa pojan sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tasailee hengitystään voipuneena ja pää pyörällä, tuntien Larin laukeavan sisäänsä. Yrittää sisäistää kaikkea tapahtunutta hieman häkeltyneenä. _Mä rakastelin just Larin kanssa... Ihan oikeesti?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii olostaan ja suukottelee laiskasti Eliaksen niskaa ja hartioita. On haaveillut seksistä Eliaksen kanssa ja on tyytyväinen, että se oli parempaa kuin osaisi odottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee raukeana Larin suukoista ja huokaa vilkaisten Laria olkansa yli.   
"Se oli aika... mieletöntä", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Niin oli..." huokaa onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Lariin päin niin, että poika luisuu sisästään.   
"Sä olit ihana... hellä ja... niin ihana", hymyilee ja hivuttautuu Lariin kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pidin siis lupaukseni", toteaa helpottuneena, kun Elias kertoo olleensa hellä. Kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin kainaloon ja hymyilee pojalle katsoen tätä silmiin.  
"On tää niin uskomatonta. Sä ja mä... tässä tällee", sopertaa hämillään.   
"Jos sä et ois kertonu sun tunteista, niin me ei varmaan oltais tässä."   
"Sä avasit mun silmät. Sä olit koko ajan ollu mun silmien edessä enkä mä ollu tajunnu sitä", hymyilee ihastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee punastuvansa, kun kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja, jotka kuulostavat aivan mielettömän hyviltä. Ei olisi millää ennen lomareissua voinut kuvitella, että voisi sen jälkeen olla Eliaksen kanssa sillä tavalla kuin nyt.  
"Kyl mä sitä mietin, et oliko oikee päätös kertoo", myöntää, "mut nyt mä viimeistään tiiän, et kyl se oli."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Punastuitsä just?" alkaa hymyillä ja tökkää Laria käsivarteen hymyillen leveästi.   
"Oli se selvästi, ku me ollaan tässä. Mä oon aika onnekas, et sain just sut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En", kieltää virnistäen ja silittää Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Kyllä se oon mä, joka on onnekas", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari silittää hiuksiaan.   
"Okei no sovitaan sit niin", naurahtaa ja kohottautuu painamaan suukon Larin huulille.  
"Tää on vaan niin... hämmentävää. Sä oot aina ollu mun paras ystävä ja nyt mulla on tunteita sua kohtaan. Ja näin vahvoja", myöntää hämillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee saadessaan suukon.  
"On tää mullekin vähän outoo", myöntää, "mut en mä muuttais mitään, jos voisin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanat kuultuaan.  
"En mäkään. Sun kaa on hyvä olla", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa hymyillen silmät kiinni ja vetää Eliaksen tiukemmin vartaloaan vasten. Painaa pienen, hellän suukon pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja nauttii olostaan pojan sylissä.  
"Mä en oo koskaan ajatellu, et pojan syli vois olla näin ihana."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"No nyt tiedät, että se on", sanoo tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin ja hapuilee Larin käden käteensä lomittaen sormensa pojan sormiin.  
"Toi äskeinen oli kyl mieletöntä... en mä toivu siitä ihan heti", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Se oli mieletöntä... Eikä sun tarviikaan heti toipuu", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu Larin päälle ja katsoo poikaa silmiin.   
"Sä oot ollu aina mulle tärkein. Paras ystävä. Nyt sä oot vielä enemmän", hengähtää ja hipelöi Larin sänkeä sormellaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa muuttuu hellemmäksi Eliasta kuunnellessaan.  
"Säkin oot mulle tärkein, oot aina ollu", sanoo ja hymyilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja katsoo Laria silmiin rakkautta täynnä painautuen suutelemaan poikaa hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan rakastuneesti ja haluaisi viettää koko loppuelämänsä juuri siinä, Elias sylissään.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin Lari ja Ilkka syövät kotonaan illallista...**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Iinestä ei ole näkynyt pitkiin aikoihin. Onko teillä riitaa?" utelee pojaltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee mielessään, kun faijansa mainitsee jälleen kerran Iineksen.  
"Ei meillä oo riitaa", vakuuttaa, mikä onneksi pitää paikkansa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No miksei Iinestä sitten ole näkynyt?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa taas tuntea turhautumisen merkkejä.  
"Sillä on vaan kiireitä", yrittää sepittää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ettet vaan ois kuitenkin suututtanu sitä? Soita sille ja pyydä se syömään. Ruokaa on noin reilusti", kannustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Faija, lopeta nyt toi..." pyytää hiljaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Laria kummastuneena.  
"No mitä? Saa kai sitä isä poikaansa auttaa rakkausasioissa? Iines on oikein mukava tyttö."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, ettei varmaan voi pitää faijaansa enää pimennossa, vaikka niin ehkä olisikin parempi.  
"On se mukava, joo", tokaisee, "mut... me erottiin."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitä? Erositte? Minkä ihmeen takia? Tehän olitte täydellinen pari!" parahtaa.  
"No ei se mitään, korjataan tilanne vielä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei", protestoi heti, "ei korjata..." Huokaisee ja miettii, millaisen hepulin faijansa saa, kun saa kuulla koko totuuden.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä en nyt ymmärrä. Tapahtuiko siellä lomalla jotain? Sä oot ollu kumman vaisu siitä reissusta", ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No siellä me erottiin..." myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Miks ihmeessä? Iines ja sähän olitte niin rakastuneita ennen sitä lomaa", ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi sille mitään, että alkaa hymyillä pienesti miettiessään syytä, jonka takia erosi Iineksen kanssa.  
"Tapahtu vaan vähän kaikennäköistä", sanoo epämääräisesti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Sä et vaikuta olevan kovin rikki? Onko sulla toinen?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken hiljaa, kun miettii, että kertooko enempää vai ei. Mutta kun mieleensä tulee jälleen se, mitä Eliaksen kanssa tekivät pari päivää sitten, ei vain kykene olemaan hiljaa.  
"Itse asiassa on", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Vai niin... Tämä tyttökö oli syy sun ja Iineksen eroon?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja puree poskeaan. Miettii, että muistaako faijansa edes enää, että on bi...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No? Kai sä nyt isälles voit kertoa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Elias", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Miten Elias tähän liittyy?" ihmettelee, koska ei tajua yhtään, mistä voisi olla kyse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, ettei faijansa ymmärrä, mitä tarkoittaa.  
"No Elias on vastaus niihin sun kysymyksiin", tarkentaa hieman.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No miksi sun Eliaksen takia piti Iines jättää? Siis hetkinen... onko Eliaksella ja Iineksellä jotain?" parahtaa ollen ihan pihalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Kai sä muistat, et mä oon biseksuaali?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari ottaa asian puheeksi.  
"Totta kai muistan, mutta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sit sä varmaan osaat päätellä, et mitä mä tarkotin", sanoo ja odottaa, ymmärtääkö faijansa viimein.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat.  
"Siis... sä ja Elias?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, mä ja Elias", sanoo ja odottaa vähän hermostuneena, miten faijansa reagoi sanoihinsa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Siis... mi...tä?!" parahtaa käsittämättä tilannetta ollenkaan.  
"Sä seurustelet... Eliaksen kanssa? Tehän ootte parhaita kavereita, aina ollu!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No nyt ollaan enemmän ku parhaita kavereita", toteaa rauhallisesti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yrittää sisäistää juuri kuulemaansa ja nousee pöydästä ylös kävellen edestakaisin keittiössä.  
"Mutta... eihän tää ole mahdollista! Ethän sä voi seurustella pojan kanssa ja vielä Eliaksen!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa silmillään faijansa levotonta liikehdintää.  
"Miksen muka voi?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No ei se ole... luonnollista!" parahtaa.  
"Miten... ei voi olla. En mä vaan voi kuvitella, että sä ja Elias..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vai ei oo luonnollista, eipä tietenkään", hymähtää vähän ärtyneenä, "ja kannattais oppii kuvittelemaan, koska totta se nyt vaan on."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja nielaisee.   
"Siis... mutta miten te nyt yhtäkkiä... ootte rakastuneita? Eikös Elias ole hetero?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei aio mennä yksityiskohtiin siitä, miten kaikki tapahtui.  
"No ei se taida olla", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja istuu alas yrittäen sisäistää asiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo, että faijansa jossain vaiheessa hyväksyy asian. Ottaa sen positiivisena merkkinä, että tämä istuu takaisin alas eikä lähde pois seurastaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sä varmaan ymmärrät, että mulla on tässä aika paljon sulateltavaa?" tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kyl mä sen ymmärrän", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Säkö nyt sitten olet onnellinen... Eliaksen kanssa?" nieleskelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pakostikin hymyillä ajatellessaan Eliasta.  
"Oon mä, tosi onnellinen", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee onnellisen hymyn poikansa kasvoilla ja tajuaa tämän olevan tosissaan.  
"Sä et ole hymyillyt noin aikoihin... Sä taidat olla rakastunu ihan oikeesti?" nielaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää faijalleen.  
"Jep", sanoo edelleen hymyillen ja miettii, milloin rohkenee sanomaan sen Eliaksellekin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"No... kaipa sä itse tiedät, mitä teet."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tiedän mä", vakuuttaa ja huomaa, että olonsa on keventynyt huomattavasti, kun kertoi faijalleen totuuden.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Noh... mun tuskin tarvii kysyä millon tuot ty... siis poikaystäväsi näytille", nielaisee. On edelleen hämmentynyt kaikesta. Elias on käynyt heillä paljonkin, mutta ei olisi koskaan osannut ajatella...  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eipä tarvii ei", hymähtää, sillä faijansa on nähnyt Eliaksen monta kertaa. Tuskin on tätä kuitenkaan pitkään aikaan tuomassa kotiin poikaystävänään, koska sekä Elias että faijansa tarvitsevat vielä aikaa sulatella asiaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Jatkaa syömistä hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa itsekin taas syödä, kun faijansakin niin tekee. Toivoo, että tämä lopulta hyväksyy sen, että seurustelee Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Samana iltana...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tullut käymään Eliaksen luona, ja istuvat pojan sängyllä.  
"Mä tota... kerroin faijalle", sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy Larin sanoista.  
"Kerroit mitä? Et sä oot..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kerroin, et me ollaan yhdessä", tarkentaa ja toivoo, ettei Elias pahastu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmät suurina ja nielaisee.  
"Mut... eihän me oo puhuttu mitään sellasesta, että kerrottais", sanoo pettyneempänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiiän, mut... Faija vaan jankkas ja jankkas Iineksestä", alkaa selittää pahoittelevalla äänellä, "mun oli pakko kertoo sille."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei... no ei se varmaan kellekään kerro. Miten se muuten otti tän?" sopertaa ja laskee kätensä Larin käden päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä pelkäsin, et sä suutut", myöntää ja lomittaa sormensa Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Olihan se tosi hämmentyny..." huokaisee, "mut kai se sopeutuu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria hellästi, kun tämä lomittaa sormensa omiinsa.  
"No en mä oo kauheen innoissani siitä, et sä kerroit, mut... en mä vois olla sulle vihanen", sopertaa lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Mä lupaan, etten kerro kenellekään muulle ilman, että kysyn sulta ensin", vannoo ja painaa hellän suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja vastaa Larin hellään suukkoon.  
"No hyvä. Mä en vaan oo viel valmis siihen, et muut tietää..." sopertaa.   
"Mut se ei tarkota sitä, etten mä välittäis susta. Sä oot mulle tosi tärkee ja joka päivä tuntuu paremmalta olla sun kanssa", kertoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Mä tiiän, että sä välität", sanoo ja silittää Eliaksen poskea, "eikä meillä oo mikään kiire mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari silittää poskeaan ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille.  
"No hyvä. Mä vaan... mä oon vielä aika hämilläni tästä kaikesta. Ja nyt sun faijaskin tietää... mulla on olo, että se pitää mua jonain... outona."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, ei faija sua outona pidä, vaan tätä koko tilannetta", sanoo ja painaa seuraavaksi suukon Eliaksen hiusrajaan, "kyllä se tottuu tähän ajan kanssa, ihan niin ku säkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari on niin ihana.  
"Miten sä jaksat olla noin kärsivällinen?" kysyy katsoen Laria silmiin suloisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen.  
"Koska mä rakastan sua", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja jää tuijottamaan Laria silmiin hämillään. _Sanoko Lari, että se... rakastaa mua?_ miettii epäuskoisena ja liikuttuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias menee hämmentyneenksi, muttei missään nimessä aio vetää sanojaan takaisin, sillä tarkoittaa niitä koko sydämestään. Hymyilee pojalle lempeästi ja koskettelee hellästi tämän kasvoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa perhosia vatsaansa koko ajan Larin kosketuksista ja katseista ja tuntee itsensä taas vastarakastuneeksi teiniksi.   
"Mäkin rakastan sua", sopertaa lopulta hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Eliaksen sanoista ja nielaisee liikutuksesta. Ei todellakaan odottanut pojan vastaavan sanoihinsa näin pian. Vetää Eliaksen tiukkaan halaukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan, ettei alkaisi itkeä ja rutistaa Laria onnellisena.   
"Mä oon aina tainnu rakastaa sua. Nyt se on vaan erilaista rakkautta", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta vielä hetken syleilyssään, kunnes hellittää otettaan ja katsoo poikaa silmiin.  
"Mä en oo koskaan ollu näin onnellinen ku nyt", sanoo ja hymyilee liikuttuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silittää Larin poskea hellästi.  
"En mäkään. Tää on kun unta koko juttu, ja mulla on vatsassa koko ajan perhosia", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi, kun Elias alkaa silittää poskeaan, ja hymyilee onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huulensa hellästi Larin huulia vasten ja suutelee poikaa kaikella rakkaudella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa suudelmaan, kun se on niin hellä ja täynnä raukkautta. Onnellinen olonsa vain kasvaa koko ajan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taa ja suutelee Laria syvemmin.  
"Rakas", virnistää Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hegähtää kuullessaan Eliaksen suusta sanan rakas. Alkaa hymyillä leveästi vastatessaan suudelmiin ja kietoo kätensä omistavasti pojan ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hymy tarttuu itseensäkin ja tuntee olonsa niin ihanaksi Larin vahvojen käsivarsien vankina. Ei saa tarpeekseen Larin pehmeistä huulista ja huokaa ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa lopettaa suudelmaa, muttei päästä irti Eliaksesta. Jää katsomaan poikaa onnellisena silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille suudelman jälkeen ja painautuu pojan syliin painaen päänsä tämän olalle. Suukottaa Larin kaulaa onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee saadessaan suukon kaulaansa. Alkaa silittää Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Haluisitsä tehdä tänään jotain tai mennä jonnekin?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joku iltakävely meren rannassa ois kiva tai leffakin käy", hymyilee silmät kiinni, kun Lari silittää hiuksiaan.   
"Ja sit myöhemmin vois..." vihjaa ja näykkää Laria korvanlehdestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", hengähtää, kun tuntee näykkäisyn korvalehdessään. Toivoo, että ilta tulee nopeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vai... Maltatsä lähtee ollenkaan ulos?" virnistää ja suukottelee Larin kaulaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmm... maltan", sanoo hymyillen nautiskellessaan suukoista kaulallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kasvonsa Larin kasvojen eteen ja hipelöi pojan leukaa sormillaan katsoen Laria silmiin onnellisena. Painautuu sitten suutelemaan poikaystäväänsä uudelleen malttamatta olla tästä erossa yhtään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee katsoessaan Eliasta takaisin silmiin ja vastaa sitten suudelmaan. Sulkee silmänsä onnellisena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On tullut juuri kotiin töistä ja huomannut poikansa ja Larin kengät eteisessä. Astelee Eliaksen huoneeseen koputtumatta kysyäkseen pojilta, haluavatko nämä jotain syötävää. Sanansa kuitenkin jäävät kurkkuunsa, kun silmiensä eteen avautuu aivan käsittämätön näky, jota jää tuijottamaan tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria nauttien pojan huulista täysillä. Suudelmien lomalla hivuttautuu puoliksi Larin syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen kunnolla syliinsä ja pitää pojasta tiukasti kiinni suudellessaan tätä innokkaammin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Poistuu Eliaksen huoneesta hitaasti ja vetää oven hiljaa kiinni perässään. Ei tiedä, mitä ajatella näkemästään ja päättääkin, että raitis ilma varmasti auttaa. Lähtee saman tien takaisin ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria kiihkeämmin ja työntää kielensä pojan suuhun huokaisten pojan huulille kiihkeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Eliaksen kieli työntyy suuhunsa, joutuu irtaantumaan suudelmasta, koska ei halua riskeerata kiinnijäämisen kanssa.  
"Sun faija voi tulla kotiin ihan millon vaan", muistuttaa pahoitellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy Larin sanoista ja nousee pois pojan sylistä istuen sängyn laidalle pettyneempänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen pettynttä ilmettä. Menee istumaan pojan viereen.  
"Sori, mä luulin, ettet sä haluu jäädä kiinni tästä vielä", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... en haluukaan, mut... ei me sit illallakaan voida mitään tehä, jos faija on kotona", sanoo pettyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä Eliaksen hartioiden ympärille.  
"Mennään meille", sanoo rauhoitellen, "mä pidän huolen, et faija ei oo himassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu Larin sanoista.  
"Oikeesti?" hengähtää odotusta täynnä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen.  
"Oikeesti", sanoo ja suukottaa Eliaksen ohimoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn ja puree huultaan.  
"Mä en malta odottaa", huokaa ottaen Larin käden käteensä.  
"Lähetäänks me sinne ulos?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lähetään", sanoo hymyillen ja nousee seisomaan vetäen Eliaksen mukanaan.  
"Haluisitsä johonkin syömään?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Pitäskö mennä oikein johonkin kunnon ravintolaan?" ehdottaa virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan miten sä haluut", virnistää takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meniskö sinne ravintolaan, joka on rannassa? Siellähän on hyvä ruoka", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sopii mulle", sanoo hymyillen ja ajattelee mielessään, että ovat menossa treffeille. Tietää, ettei Elias ole valmis julkisiin hellyydenosoituksiin, muttei se estä ajatuksiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko ne niinku... treffit?" hymyilee ujommin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi.  
"Musta se ois ihana ajatus", sanoo ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä ja antaa Larille suukon.  
"Niin mustakin. Meidän ekat treffit", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon hymyillen.  
"Mä en malta oottaa", sanoo hellästi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Myöhemmin Elias ja Lari ovat saapuneet merelliseen ravintolaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olisko tuolla hyvä pöytä?" miettii ääneen. Paikka on aika täysi, eikä vapaita pöytiä kovin paljon ole.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo", vastaa Larille pienesti hymyillen ja lähtee kävelemään pojan kanssa kohti pöytää. Vähän jännittää olla Larin kanssa treffeillä, mutta ei aio stressata siitä liikaa. Ravintolassa olevat eivät edes tunne heitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee välillä Eliasta ja huomaa, että tätä jännittää. Kun pääsevät pöydän luo, istahtaa alas toiselle tuolille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Väläyttää Larille hymyn ja ottaa ruokalistan käteensä.  
"Mitähän sitä tilais? Mua houkuttais kyl ottaa jotain kalaa", miettii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ota ihan mitä haluut", kannustaa selaillessaan itsekin ruokalistaa. Itse varmaankin valitsee jotain muuta kuin kalaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö ottaa ihan jotain viiniä tai muuta?" ehdottaa ujommin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ujoudelle.  
"Otetaan viiniä", päättää virnistäen, "vaik ensitreffien kunniaks."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin  
"Joo, kuulostaa hyvältä. Mä taidan ottaa lohta", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ota vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja miettii parin eri liharuoan väliltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs se kulta miettii?" hymyilee purren huultaan ujompana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa yllättyneenä Eliaksen ja hymyilee leveästi.  
"En enää mitään", vastaa, kun on valintansa tehnyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja vie kätensä pöydän yli koskettamaan Larin kättä. On niin umpirakastunut, ettei oikein osaa peitellä sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Elias koskettaa kättään julkisesti. Katsoo poikaa lempeästi silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja vetää kätensä takaisin, kun tarjoilija tulee ottamaan heidän tilaukset.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kertoo tarjoilijalle mitään haluaa syödä ja väläyttää Eliakselle hymyn. On todella ylpeä pojasta, kun tämä uskaltaa olla kanssaan ulkona ja kaiken lisäksi osoittaa jopa pientä hellyyttäkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kertoo myös tarjoilijalle tilauksensa ja jää odottamaan, että tämä toisi heidän viininsä pöytään. Hymyilee Larille.   
"Aika uskomatonta olla tässä sun kaa. Treffeillä", toteaa ujommin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn.  
"Niin on", sanoo onnellisena, "sä et tiiä, miten paljon mä oon haaveillu tästä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.   
"Mistäs sä nyt rupeet haaveilemaan, kun sun ei tarvi haaveilla enää musta?" kujeilee pilke silmäkulmassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"En kyl osaa nyt vastata", sanoo hymyillen, "mut kyl tää todellisuus aina haavemaailman voittaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta", sanoo hellästi ja katsahtaa tarjoilijaa, joka tuo heille viinilasit.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja siirtää sitten katseensa tarjoilijaan, kun tämä saapuu viinilasien kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarjoilijan poistuttua kohottaa lasiaan.  
"Otetaanko meidän ensitreffeille?" hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa itsekin lasinsa ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Otetaan", sanoo ja kilauttaa lasiaan kevyesti Eliaksen lasin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun lasit kilahtavat toisiaan vasten. Juo lasistaan ja nyökyttelee.  
"Hyvää viiniä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo hymyillen, vaikkei viini-ihminen olekaan eikä siten osaa sanoa, mikä on hyvää ja mikä ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee viinilasin pöydälle eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan vie kätensä taas hipelöimään Larin sormia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väkisinkin hymyillä leveästi, kun Eliaksen sormet hakeutuvat taas omilleen. Katsoo poikaa rakastuneesti silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Musta on aika ihana nähä sun hymyilevän noin", sanoo ujona ja ottaa Larin käden käteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on ihan sun ansiota", sanoo hymyille ja ilahtuu, kun Elias ottaa kätensä tämän käteen.  
"Mä oon susta tosi ylpee", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu pienesti.  
"Mä ainakin yritän parhaani. Et mä oisin sun arvonen", hengähtää.   
"Mä... mua sattu sillon, ku jouduin särkeen sun sydämen. Sä olit vielä niin... sulonen se NHL-lippis päässä", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä vakavoituu.  
"Älä sitä enää murehdi", sanoo lämpimästi, "nyt me ollaan tässä, ja se on pääasia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja huokaa onnellisena.  
"Mä en malta odottaa iltaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään", sanoo hymyillen. On laittanut faijalleen tekstiviestin, jossa kehotti tätä keksimään illalla jotain tekemistä poissa kotoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin ja vatsansa on täynnä perhosia tulevasta illasta.  
  
**Myöhemmin illalla pojat saapuvat Väänästen tyhjään asuntoon...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu kenkänsä ja kävelee peremmälle asuntoon.  
"Kahestaan ollaan", hengähtää jännittyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun asunto vaikuttaa tyhjältä, mikä tarkoittaa, että faijansa on tehnyt niin kuin pyysi.  
"Onneks", sanoo ja menee Eliaksen perässä peremmälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään alkaa jännittää, kun on ensimmäistä kertaa Larin luona tämän poikaystävänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliasta kädestä kiinni ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Mikä fiilis?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja puristaa Larin kättä.  
"Hyvä... vähän jännittää, vaik en tiiä miks", naurahtaa katsoen Laria hellästi silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu lämpimämmäksi.  
"Kyllä muakin vähän jännittää", paljastaa. Vaikka Elias on käynyt luonaan lukemattomia kertoja, tuntuu se nyt jotenkin erilaiselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan.   
"Mitä sä aattelit, et me tehtäis?" sopertaa jännittyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä haluut, niin voitais kattoo joku leffa", ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sylikkäin sohvalla viltin alla?" ehdottaa ujomin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnistää.  
"Ehdottomasti", vastaa ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja painautuu Laria vasten.   
"Mitäs me katottais?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä varmaan haluisit jotain romanttista", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mulle käy kaikki. Me voidaan tehä sitä romantiikkaa ihan omasta takaa", sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Totta", sanoo, "eikä meillä kyl ainakaan hyllyssä oo mitään romantiikkaleffoja, eikä mulla oo koneellakaan sellasia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä saat päättää. Meillä on aika sama maku muutenkin", hymyilee ja suukottaa Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon.  
"No katotaan, mitä löytyy", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee Elias mukanaan huoneeseensa hakemaan läppäriään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin kanssa käsi kädessä pojan huoneeseen.   
"Mä mietin, et... musta ois kiva nukkua sun kainalossa taas. Oisko se... mahdollista?" ehdottaa aremmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta hymyillen.  
"Toivottavasti", vastaa, "pitää vaan käskee faijaa pysymään koko yö poissa." Nappaa läppärinsä kainaloon ja suuntaa takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa hymyillen ja seuraa Laria olohuoneeseen istuen sohvalle. Puree huultaan ja mielensä tekisi vaan syöksyä Larin kimppuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa läppärinsä lattialle ja kytkee sen HDMI-piuhalla telkkariin. Kipaisee hakemassa huoneestaan vielä langattoman hiiren ja näppäimistön, joiden kanssa istahtaa Eliaksen viereen sohvalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seurailee tarkkaan Larin puuhia, ja ihana tuoksu jää ilmaan Larin partavedestä, kun poika istahtaa sohvalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja väläyttää tälle hymyn. Avaa sitten koneeltaan kansion, jossa on leffoja.  
"Sä voit kattoo, onks tossa mitään, niin mä tekstaan faijalle", sanoo tyrkäten hiiren Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", hymyilee ja alkaa selata kansiota keskittyneesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kirjoittaa faijlleen viestin ja yllättyy, kun saa nopeasti vastaukseksi, että tämä suunnittelikin tulevansa takaisin vasta seuraavana päivänä.  
"Saadaan olla koko yö kahestaan", ilmoittaa tyytyväisenä Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi ja kohottautuu suukottamaan Larin poskea.  
"Tästä tulee ihan paras yö..." huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kännykän taskuunsa ja kietoo toisen kätensä Eliaksen ympärille. Hymyilee saamalleen poskisuukolle.  
"Niin tulee", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin kainaloon ja katselee läppärin ruutua.  
"Minkä sä haluisit kattoo? Oisko tää kiva?" miettii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä, en mä tiiä", vastaa Eliaksen tarkoittaessa elokuvaa, jota ei ole vielä ehtinyt katsoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä voit valita leffan, niin mä voin sillä aikaa pussailla sua..." sanoo jännemmin ja alkaa pussailla Larin kaulaa kietoen molemmat kätensä pojan ympäri.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh..." huokaa ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Luuletsä, et mä pystyn... keskittymään?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Luulen", virnistää ja suukottaa seuraavaksi Larin korvanlehteä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot ilkee", sanoo hymyillen ja avaa silmänsä, jotta saa klikattua randomisti jonkun leffan auki. Ei välitä, mikä se on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enpäs ku ihana", virnistää näykäten Laria korvanlehdestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitäkin", virnistää takaisin ja huokaa nauttiessaan Eliaksen näykkäyksistä. Itsellään on tunne, että leffa tulee menemään heiltä molemmilta suurimmaksi osaksi ohi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää takaisin ja painaa päänsä Larin olalle kädet tiukasti pojan ympärillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja silittää sormillaan tämän kylkeä. Siirtää katseensa ruudussa pyörivään leffaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päänsä Larin syliin ja yrittää sitten keskittyä leffaan. Olonsa on ihana ja niin lämmin poikaystävänsä sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä silittämään Eliaksen hiuksia, kun saa pojan pään syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa tyytyväisenä, ja silmänsä alkavat hetken kuluttua painua kiinni.  
"Mmm... alkaa nukuttaan, ku on niin hyvä olla", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ja kumartuu lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Muista, et meillä on muitakin suunnitelmia vielä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin.   
"Miten mä voisin unohtaa..." virnistää ja kohottautuu painamaan suukon Larin huulille.   
"Sähän voit pitää mut hereillä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa hymyillen saamaansa suukkoon.  
"Mites mä sut hereillä pidän?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noo... Kyl sä varmaan jotain keksit", virnistää ja painaa päänsä takaisin Larin rintaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä", sanoo ja hivuttaa sormensa Eliaksen paidanhelman alle. Alkaa silitellä pojan paljasta kylkeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa tyytyväisenä Larin silittelystä.   
"Mmm... hyvä alku", kommentoi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mä ajattelinkin", virnistää. Alkaa hiljalleen siirtyä sormillaan kohti pojan vatsaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kylmiä väreitä Larin sormista ja vie kätensä silittämään Larin reittä.   
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tuntiessaan Eliaksen silittävän reittään. Ei pysty keskittymään leffaan ollenkaan, muttei laita sitä yhtään pahakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä lähemmäs Larin haaroväliä katsellen samalla leffaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää hiljaa Eliaksen käden siirtyessä. Kiusaa omilla sormillaan pojan ihoa ja siirtää niitä samalla lähemmäs tämän farkkujen reunaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin sormien kiusoitellessa itseään niin ihanasti. Kätensä sukeltaa Larin jalkoväliin ja hipelöi sormillaan Larin farkkujen etumusta kiusoitellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh... Meinaatsä ottaa varaslähdön?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kättään ja silittää sormellaan Larin leukaa.  
"Kyl mä jaksan oottaa", hymyilee jättäen kätensä Larin sisäreidelle, jota silittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja jatkaa taas tämän alavatsan silittelyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja miettii jo, miten Larin käsi eksyisi alemmas. Kullinsa liikahtaa housuissaan ajatuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Arvelee, että Elias haluaisi jo jotain muutakin ja miettii, että pitäiskö tehdä tälle mieliksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja vilkaisee Laria hymyillen pojalle rakastuneena. Kääntää sitten katseensa taas leffaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen hymyn ja vastaa siihen. Painaa sitten suukon pojan hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena suukosta hiuksissaan. Yrittää sitten keskittyä leffaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikkei leffan alkua ole juuri seurannutkaan, on kuitenkin saanut sellaisen vaikutelman, että saattaisi pitää siitä, jos keskittyisi. Päättääkin yrittää seurata leffaa hieman tarkemmin.  
  
**Seuraavaa aamuna...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri tullut suihkusta huoneeseensa pukeutumaan ja hymyilee sängyssä istuvalle Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nuolaisee alahuultaan, kun Lari näyttää niin seksikkäältä pyyhkeeseen kietoutuneena.   
"Viime yö oli aika ihana... vaikkei me paljon maltettu nukkuukaan", huokaa hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa vaatekaappinsa ja antaa pyyhkeen pudota lattialle. Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Kuka sitä nyt nukkuu viitsii, kun on parempaakin tekemistä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängystä ylös ja kävelee Larin taakse pojan seisoessa siinä alastomana ihan liian seksikkäänä. Kietoo kätensä Larin vartalon ympäri.   
"Mmm... kyl pussailu ja seksi sun kanssa nukkumisen voittaa", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitähän mä tarkotinkin", virnistää ja nappaa bokserit kaappinsa hyllyltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hyväilee käsillään Larin vatsaa ja suukottaa pojan korvanlehteä.  
"Sä oot ihana..." huokaa onnellisena.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Saapuu kotiin, koska arvelee jo uskaltavansa tulla takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja vetää bokserit jalkaansa. Kääntyy sitten ympäri suukottamaan pojan huulia.  
"Sä oot ihanampi", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja hymyilee pojan sanoista kietoutuen Larin syliin hellyydenkipeänä.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa Larin huoneen oven olevan hieman raollaan, kun tulee peremmälle asuntoon eikä voi vastustaa kiusausta kurkata huoneeseen. Näkee pojat sylikkäin ja nielaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja halaa Eliasta tiukasti, kun tämä kietoutuu syliinsä. Ei huomaa, että faijansa kurkkii ovenraosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suukottaa Larin poskea, kunnes hapuilee huulensa Larin huulille ja pussailee poikaa rakastuneena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Krhm..." rykäisee ja koputtaa oveen, kun näkee, että Elias alkaa pussailla Laria.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa saaminsa pusuihin, kunnes kuulee rykäisyn ja koputuksen.  
"Faija!" parahtaa, kun huomaa isänsä ovenraossa. Tajuaa samalla, että yllään ei ole muuta kuin bokserit.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On saada sydänkohtauksen, kun kuulee rykäisyn ja koputuksen ja samalla nolostuu aivan valtavasti, kun on puolialastoman Larin kimpussa Ilkan nähden. Irrottautuu Larista nolona ja onnekseen itsellään on jo sentään t-paita ja shortsit päällä.  
"Ilkka... moi", sopertaa vaikeana.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Terve", sanoo jämäkämmin eikä tiedä, mitä ajatella äskeisestä näkemästään, varsinkin, kun poikansa on puolialasti Eliaksen sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heti Eliaksen irtaannuttua nappaa kaapista paidan ja shortsit, jotka vetää nopeasti päälleen.  
"Joo... moi", tervehtii vaivaantuneena ja laskee katseensa lattiaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ootte sentään heränneet", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olonsa vaivaantuneeksi ja nolostuneeksi ja ei tiedä, mitä sanoisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu kuin huomaamattaan Eliasta kädestä.  
"Ollaan joo", sanoo hiljaa. Jos olisi tiennyt, että faijansa tulee takaisin niin aikaisin, eivät olisi Eliaksen kanssa olleet sängyssä niin kauan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy, kun Lari tarttuu kädestään kiinni isänsä edessä. Nielaisee, mutta väläyttää sitten varovaisen hymyn Larille.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Haluatteko aamupalaa?" kysyy. Tuntuu oudolta nähdä Lari ja Elias käsi kädessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa tuntuu heti paremmalta, kun huomaa Eliaksen pienen, varovaisen hymyn.  
"Voitais me varmaan ottaa", vastaa faijalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa Larin kättä.   
"Kiitos... se ois kiva", sanoo Ilkalle.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mäpäs menen laittamaan", toteaa ja katoaa keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun jäävät kahden. Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Sori... Ei sun pitäny kohdata faijan kaa vielä", pahoittelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eihän tää sun vika oo. Eikä se mitään... Mua vaan nolotti, kun olin just sun kimpussa sillon, ku Ilkka tuli", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo, olihan se aika... kiusallista", myöntää, "mut ainakaan faija ei saanu mitään kohtausta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No onneks... Sehän meni laittaan aamupalaakin meille", sanoo hymyillen pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn.  
"Ehkä se tottuu tähän nopeemmin ku mä osasin edes toivoo", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan parasta", hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä valmis lähteen keittiöön?" kysyy lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo", hymyilee ja antaa Larille pusun ennen kuin lähtee keittiöön Larin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee suukolle ja seuraa Eliasta keittöön, jossa faijansa on selkäpäin heihin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri ja huomaa poikien tulevan keittiöön. On saanut jo melkein kaiken laitettua pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo ujompana Larin rinnalla ja miettii, mitä Ilkka ajatteli heistä oikeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Johdattaa Eliaksen lähemmäs pöytää, kun huomaa, että aamiainen on jo lähes valmis. Ei oikein osaa sanoa mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu pöytään ja hymyilee Larille lempeästi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Oliko teillä mukavaa?" kysyy pojilta istuen itsekin pöytään.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen ja vastaa pojan hymyyn. Siirtää sitten huomionsa faijaansa.  
"Joo, oli meillä", sanoo ja tekee kaikkensa, ettei punastu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo oli", hymyilee lempeämmin.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sepä mukavaa. Tämä on vähän outoa vielä mulle", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onhan tää meillekin ihan uutta vielä", sanoo faijalleen ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No mikäs sut sai rakastumaan meidän Lariin?" tenttaa Eliakselta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeammaksi, kun Ilkka alkaa tentata, eikä tiedä, mitä vastaisi. Pelkää, että mies kuvittelisi, ettei ollut Larin kanssa tosissaan, koska tunteiden syntymiseen meni jonkin aikaa ja se tapahtui melkein itsestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa mielenkiinnolla, mitä Elias sanoo, mutta kun poika pysyy hiljaa, hymyilee pienesti ja peittää Eliaksen käden omallaan.  
"Ei sun tarvii vastata", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai miksei?" tokaisee kuivemmin huomaamattaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei pidä Ilkan äänensävystä, mutta Larin hymy ja käsi omallaan lohduttavat paljonkin.  
"Mä tajusin, miten helmi tyyppi mun silmien edessä on ollu koko ajan. En vaan ollu tajunnu sitä aiemmin. Mut sit tunteet rupes heräileen pikkuhiljaa ja mä aloin viihtyä Larin seurassa yhä paremmin", sopertaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee faijaansa pahasti, mutta keskittyy sitten taas Eliakseen. Kuuntelee pojan sanoja hymyillen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Oottehan te ollu yhdessä vuosikausia. Miten se nyt yhtäkkiä on jotain rakkautta?" tokaisee epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole tottunut näkemään Ilkkaa noin piikittelevänä eikä pidä siitä yhtään. Mies ei ilmeisesti usko, että voisi rakastaa Laria oikeasti.  
"Mä rakastan Laria. Joskus sitä vaan tunteet muuttuu kaveritunteista jokskin ihan muuks."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Faija! Oo hiljaa, jos sulla ei oo mitään hyvää sanottavaa", tokaisee ärsyyntyneenä. Eliaksen sanoille kuitenkin hymyilee iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan suukottaa Larin poskea ottaen pojan käden käteensä.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ärtyy Larin sanoista ja siitä, että Elias pussaa Larin poskea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun saa Eliakselta poskisuukon, ja vilkaiseekin välittömästi faijaansa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Suunsa on tiukkana viivana, ja välttelee katsomasta poikia.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja silittää pojan poskea sormellaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun näkee faijansa ilmeen. Tajuaa, ettei tämä olekaan niin sinut asian kanssa kuin antoi ymmärtää. On pettynyt, mutta yrittää silti hymyillä Eliakselle, koska silitys poskellaan tuntuu hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tajuun, että en oo varmaan sun suosikki-ihminen enää, mutta... mä oikeesti toivoisin, että sä yrittäisit hyväksyä meidät Larin takia", sopertaa Ilkalle. Samalla miettii, mitenköhän oma faijansa tulisi reagoimaan tähän kaikkeen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nostaa katseensa yllättyen siitä, että Elias uskaltaa puhua itselleen noin. Murahtaa jotain epämääräistä vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ylpeä Eliaksesta ja katsahtaakin mielenkiinnolla faijaansa, jonka sanoista ei saa selvää.  
"Mitä sä sanoit?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Te olette aina olleet kavereita ja nytkö mun pitäis yhtäkkiä tottua siihen, että te lääpitte toisianne ja... pussailette!" kivahtaa nousten pöydästä ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"No pitäis", tokaisee, "koska mä ja Elias seurustellaan, halusit tai et."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surkeammin, kun Ilkka ei selvästi pidä heistä yhtään. Puree huultaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Vai niin!" tokaisee.   
"Mä en vaan käsitä, miten yhtäkkiä te voitte muka rakastaa toisianne! Eihän se nyt vaan voi mennä niin!" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee faijaansa ja nousee itsekin ylös.  
"Kyllä se nyt vaan voi", ilmoittaa ärsyyntyneenä, "mä oon rakastanu Eliasta jo vuosia!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoista, koska ei jotenkin osannut odottaa niitä. Katsoo poikaa liikuttuneena.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Suunsa kiristyy tiukaksi viivaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo mitään sanottavaa enää vai?" tivaa faijaltaan, joka ei edelleenkään näytä pätkääkään tyytyväiseltä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No mitä mun pitäisi sanoa?" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Ehkä se on parempi, ettet sä sano yhtään mitään", hymähtää ja koskettaa sitten Eliaksen olkapäätä.  
"Lähetään", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Larille ja ottaa poikaa kädestä kiinni.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On hiljaa ja istuu vaitonaisena takaisin pöytään juomaan kahvia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Johdattaa Eliaksen takaisin huoneeseensa ja lysähtää sängylle. Huokaisee raskaasti ja pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu Larin viereen ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille lohduttavana.   
"Kyl se vielä hyväksyy meidät", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee päänsä Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
"Toivottavasti", huokaisee, "mä vaan toivoin, et se olis jo sopeutunut paremmin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silittää Larin hiuksia.  
"Mut se ei oo viel aiemmin nähny meitä yhessä", muistuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää, että Elias on oikeassa.  
"Niin... Mä vaan haluisin, et kaikki tulis toimeen", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän sen", lohduttaa ja suukottaa Larin hiuksia.   
"Mut muista, et mä rakastan sua aina", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja hymyilee.  
"Muistan", sanoo, "ja mäkin rakastan sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille onnellisena.  
"Sä... sä sanoit sun faijalle, et sä oot rakastanu mua vuosia", sopertaa vieläkin hämillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja kääntää kasvonsa Eliakseen.  
"Se on ihan totta, mitä sanoin", kertoo lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää onnellisena ja suutelee Laria kiihkeämmin.   
"Mä oon niin onnellinen susta", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan hymyillen. Kohottaa kätensä sipaistakseen Eliaksen poskea sormillaan.  
"Mäkin oon susta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja kömpii Larin syliin istumaan ja painautuu halaamaan poikaa onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rutistaa Eliaksen vartaloaan vasten, kun tämä tulee syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii Larin sylistä, johon tajuaa haluavansa kuulua nyt ja aina.  
**  
****Pari viikkoa myöhemmin...  
****  
Sebastian**  
  
Istuu sohvalla ja odottelee poikaansa kotiin. On sulatellut näkemäänsä aika pitkään ja on nyt vasta valmis keskustelemaan asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee kotiin Larin luota ja näkee faijansa istumassa sohvalla.  
"Moi", sanoo ja yrittää peitellä rakastumistaan, vaikka tekisi mieli vaan hymyillä koko ajan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nousee seisomaan, kun ovi käy.   
"Terve", sanoo ja katsoo poikaansa tarkkaavaisena. On huomaavinaan, että tämän on vaikea pitää kasvojaan peruslukemilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee hieman isänsä pitkään katsetta ja kävelee keittiöön etsien jääkaapista juomista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Miettii, miten ottaisi asian esille.  
"Olisko sulla jotain kerrottavaa?" kysyy lopulta.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa tuoremehutölkin jääkaapista ja kaataa sitä lasiin. On kuitenkin kaataa ohi, kun kuulee faijansa kysymyksen.  
"Niinku mitä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No vaikka siitä, et miksei Siiriä oo näkynyt täältä sen teidän reissun jälkeen", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeammaksi.   
"No... Me ei olla yhessä enää", sopertaa lopulta. Turha asiasta olisi valehdellakaan, koska faijansa ihmettelisi kuitenkin, miksei Siiriä näkynyt heillä enää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, vaikka niin arvelikin asian laidan olevan.  
"Ja mulle et sitten voinu kertoo?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... ei oo huvittanu puhuu siitä", tuhahtaa ja juo sitten mehulasistaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vai niin. Millon te erositte?" jatkaa kyselemistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeammaksi.   
"No... siellä lomalla", sopertaa lopulta, koska on huono valehtelija.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Elias näyttää niin vaikealta, että on väkisinkin epäluuloinen.  
"Sattuuko sillä erolla olemaan jotain tekemistä Larin kanssa?" töksäyttää sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kalpenee kasvoiltaan ja nielaisee. Ei voi käsittää, miten faijansa edes osaa ehdottaa jotain tuollaista.   
"Larin? Miten niin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huomaa, kuinka väri pakenee poikansa kasvoilta.  
"Mistäs lähtien sä oot ollu miehiin päin vai oliko se vaan joku kokeilu?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri ja kaataa mehua lasiinsa lisää, jotta voi vältellä faijansa katsetta. _Miten se voi tietää? Onks Ilkka juorunnu?!_  
"Siis mikä? Mä en nyt yhtään ymmärrä, mistä sä puhut", tokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Puuskahtaa mielessään.  
"Sä tiedät varsin hyvin, mistä mä puhun", tuhahtaa, "vai näinkö mä näkyjä pari viikkoa sitten, kun sä nuoleskelit Larin kanssa sun sängyssä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä on pysähtyä faijansa sanoista, ja järkyttyy siitä, että tämä on jo pari viikkoa tiennyt totuuden eikä sanonut mitään. On hiljaa eikä tiedä, mitä sanoa.  
"No... et nähny", huokaa.   
"Mikset sä oo kertonu, et sä tiedät?" kivahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Oli siinä mulla sulattelemista, kun yhtäkkiä sun paras ystävä vaikuttaakin olevan jotain ihan muuta", tokaisee puolustelevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"On tässä ollu mullekin sulateltavaa. Mut joskus tunteille ei voi mitään ja ystävyys muuttuukin rakkaudeks", sopertaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Miten se nyt mukamas yhtäkkiä sillä tavalla muuttuu?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja istuu pöytään.   
"No... Lari kerto mulle siellä reissussa jotain, mitä en oo tienny aiemmin. Että se on bi ja ollu ihastunu muhun jo kauan. Mä vaan jotenkin menin ihan sekasin siitä ja sit me päädyttiin nukkuun yks yö yhessä. Sen jälkeen oikein mikään ei ollu ennallaan ja mä aloin nähä Larin eri valossa. Oon mä joskus salaa kattellu jätkiäkin, mut... en mä oo koskaan ajatellu, et se ois jotain. En ennen tota", kertoo.  
"No sit me lähennyttiin pikkuhiljaa, suudeltiin, ja mä tajusin olevani ihastunu Lariin. Sen kaa mulla on hyvä olla ja sillon ku... me alettiin lähentyä, mä tajusin, etten oo aiemmin tuntenu mitään sellasta."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee ilmeettömänä poikansa kertomusta eikä oikein tiedä, mitä siitä pitäisi ajatella.  
"Ootko sä nyt sitten homo vai?" kysyy epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Just. Mä arvasin, ettet sä tajuu mitään", kivahtaa loukkaantuneena ja painelee huoneeseensa pamauttaen oven kiinni.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias loukkaantuu ja painelee huoneeseensa. Palaa takaisin sohvalle ymmärtämättä mistään yhtään sen enempää kuin viimeiseen kahteen viikkoonkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On surkeana ja kaipaa kultansa tukea. Soittaakin Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu nähdessään Eliaksen soittavan.  
"Moi", vastaa puheluun hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi kulta..." sopertaa ääni väristen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan kuullessaan Eliaksen äänen.  
"Onks jotain sattunu?" kysyy huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija on tienny meistä kaks viikkoo..." saa soperrettua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä?" parahtaa ja miettii, miten ihmeessä se oikein on mahdollista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... se oli nähny meidät pussailemassa sillon, ku sä olit täällä", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja se otti nyt vasta asian puheeks?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep... eikä menny kovin hyvin kuten arvata saattaa. Oisit nähny sen ilmeen, ku me puhuttiin asiasta..." huokaa surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias kuulostaa niin surkealta, että ottaisi tämän välittömästi syliinsä, jos pystyisi.  
"Mä voin kuvitella..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se tajua..." huokaa surullisena.  
"Mä haluisin sun syliin..." lisää vielä surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nähään jossain, niin pääset", sanoo heti, "täällä ei voida, kun faija on himassa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennäänkö vaikka Tähtitorninmäelle?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Käy hyvin", sanoo, kun Elias ehdottaa Tähtitorninmäkeä, "mä lähden sinne heti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähään", sanoo ja sulkee puhelimen jo hieman paremmalla fiiliksellä. Kävelee olohuoneeseen takaisin ja ei katsokaan faijaansa päin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huoneen oven käyvän ja kääntää katseensa poikaansa.  
"Elias", huokaisee, "eiks me voitais vielä puhuu tästä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy ja tuo käsiä puuskaan.  
"Niinku mitä?" tuhahtaa suu tiukkana viivana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä haluan tietää, että mitä sulle on oikeen tapahtunu siellä saarella", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena.  
"Johan mä sulle kerroin äsken. Mä rakastuin ja näin Larin eri valossa, kun tiesin sen tunteista. Yhtäkkiä mä halusinkin olla sen lähellä koko ajan. Ja kyllä... mä oon joskus tuijotellu miehiä pitkään. Lariakin. Mut mun kohdalle ei oo viel sattunu sellasta, joka ois herättäny mussa jotain enemmän... ei ennen Laria."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Eliaksen selitysten kuuleminen ei ole toisella kertaa yhtään sen helpompaa kuin ensimmäiselläkään.  
"Ja Siirikö ei sitten aiheuttanut sussa mitään vai?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon luullu rakastavani Siiriä, mutta nyt mä tajuun vasta, millasta rakkauden kuuluis olla. Miks sä teet tästä ongelman? Monet on sekä naisten että miesten kaa!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No se tuntuu nykyään olevan joku muoti-ilmiö..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai et mä rakastaisin Laria vaan siks, et se on muotia?" kivahtaa loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No en mä nyt sitä tarkottanu", huokaisee ja nousee ylös sohvalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä rakastan nyt Laria. Halusit sä sitä tai et", tokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Päättää vastahakoisesti antaa asian toistaiseksi olla. Huokaisee.  
"Vai niin..." hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sulla ei sit oo muuta sanottavaa? Sä et ees yritä hyväksyä Laria!" kivahtaa loukkaantuneena ja kävelee eteiseen alkaen pukea kenkiään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katselee Eliasta sanomatta enää mitään, koska ei haluaisi loukata tätä. Arvelee, että poika on menossa tapaamaan Laria, ja hymähtää mielessään ajatukselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Että kiitos vaan tuesta. Mä meen mun poikaystävän kainaloon, siinä mä voin olla aina oma itteni", tokaisee ja poistuu ovesta pamauttaen sen kiinni.  
  
**Hetken kuluttua...  
****  
Elias**  
  
Saapuu Tähtitorninmäelle ja näkee Larin istumassa penkillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut perille ennen Eliasta ja odottaakin poikaystäväänsä vähän levottomana. Kun viimein näkee pojan, nousee penkltä ja suuntaa tätä kohti änärilippis päässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä väkisin, kun Larilla on taas ostamansa lippis päässä. Saavuttaa pojan ja painautuu heti halaamaan tätä.  
"Moi, kulta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo ja vastaa tiukasti halaukseen. Ainakin Elias hymyilee, joten toivottavasti tämä ei ihan rikki ole kuitenkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä selvästi tykkäät tosta lippiksestä", sanoo lempeästi ja antaa pusun Larin poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai tykkään, kun se on sulta", sanoo hymyillen ja irtaantuu halauksesta katsoakseen Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin ja painaa suukon pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon ilahtuneena siitä, että Elias tekee sen julkisella paikalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennäänkö istuun johonkin?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Käykö toi penkki vai haluutko jonnekin muualle?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käy", hymyilee ja kävelee istumaan penkille Larin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Haluutsä puhuu sun faijasta?" kysyy, kun ovat päässeet istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu apeammaksi.   
"No se tivas, et mitä mulle tapahtu siel reissussa. Eikä voinu uskoo, et miten mä yhtäkkii rakastankin sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen käden omaansa.  
"Tää taitaa olla ihan yhtä vaikeeta sille ku munkin faijalle", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se tajunnu yhtään mitään... Se puhu ku tää ois vaan jotain... epätodellista eikä totta ollenkaan", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä se jossain vaiheessa joutuu hyväksymään sen, et tää on totta", yrittää lohduttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot mulle tärkeintä", sopertaa liikuttuneena ja nostaa kätensä Larin poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin oot säkin mulle", sanoo hymyillen ja puristaa hellästi Eliaksen kättä omassaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin ja huokaa.   
"Miks vanhemmille on niin vaikee käsittää sitä, ettei rakkaus kato sukupuolta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En tiiä..." huokaa ja kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten mä saisin selitettyy tän faijalle niin, et se ottais meidät tosissaan?" huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa vieläkään vastata.  
"Ehkä se tarvii vaan aikaa", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... onhan tässä ollu sulateltavaa vähän kaikille. Mut mä en kadu mitään, koska mä rakastan sua", sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja suukottaa tämän hiuksia.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", sanoo, "kyllä meiän faijatkin sen vielä tajuaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä väkisin.  
"Mä tiesin, et sun seura piristää mua", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onneks", sanoo hymyillen, "olisin aika huono poikaystävä, jos ei piristäis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja painaa suukon Larin huulille.   
"Sä oot paras poikaystävä, mitä voi toivoo", sanoo lempeästi ja painaa toisen suukon Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat lämmittävät mieltään, ja vastaa onnellisena pojalta saamiinsa suukkoihin.  
"Niin oot säkin", sanoo takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin sut meille... mä kaipaan sitä, et vois nukkua sun sylissä", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, sillä kaipaa sitä itsekin.  
"Mitenhän sen sais onnistuu..." pohtii huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tai sit sä vaan tuut meille... faijasta viis", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä varma, ettei se olis liian kiusallista?" kysyy epäröiden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Näinhän mäkin sun faijas reaktion. Sitä paitsi voi olla, et faija ite karkaa johonkin bisselle Sergein kaa ku näkee meiät", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No totta", huokaisee, "tehään niinku sä haluut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut ollaan nyt eka tässä... ei mua huvita mennä sinne vielä", huokaa ja mietiskelee sitten hetken asioita hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sopii mulle", sanoo hymyillen ja korjaa asentoaan paremmaksi. Ei itseäänkään huvita ihan heti joutua Sebastianin syyttelevän katseen alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Musta ois kiva olla rohkeempi... Mä haluisin tehä sun kaa kaikkee julkisesti. Mut mä vaan aina mietin, mitä muut miettii meistä ja musta", tunnustaa pelkonsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee pienesti ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Ollaanhan me nytkin näin", sanoo ja silittää poikaystävänsä kylkeä, "kyllä sä pääset tosta pelosta eroon ajan kanssa, oon ihan varma siitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No tässä mulla on ainakin hyvä olla", tunnustaa. Larin kannustaminen tuntuu hyvältä ja saa itseensäkin uskoa.  
"Kyl mäki uskon, et mä jossain vaihees pystyn. Enkä mä ees tiiä, miks mä aattelen tätä niin paljon. Siiri ja Iines on voinu jo juoruta koko koululle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää mielessään, kun Elias manitsee koulun.  
"Ehkä..." huokaisee, mutta toivoo, että tytöt eivät olisi niin ilkeitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mut sun kaa mä selviän kaikesta", vakuuttaa ja kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille.  
"Kunpa saatais olla joku yö ihan kahestaan. Mul on ollu ikävä sua", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias on niin vakuuttava.  
"Niinpä... Mä nukun niin paljon paremmin, ku sä oot mun sylissä", huokaa kaipaavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille.  
"Samat sanat... ihana", hymyilee ja ei kestä enää, vaan painautuukin suutelemaan kultaansa kaipaavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Elias uskaltautuu suutelemaan julkisella paikalla. Ei laita ollenkaan pahakseen ja vastaakin suudelmaan hellästi, suupielet kaartuneina hymyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taa ja jatkaa suudelmaa malttamatta olla yhtään erossa Larin huulista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelman jatkuessa arvelee, että Elias taitaa päästä pelostaan yli pikemmin kuin tämä uskookaan. Tiukentaa otettaan pojasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo unohtanut koko muun maailman, kun on vaan Larin lumoissa pojan tiukassa syleilyssä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu hitaasti suudelmasta ja koskettaa hymyillen Eliaksen kasvoja sormillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja pitää käsiään pojan niskan takana painautuen sitten halaamaan poikaystäväänsä hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa halaukseen ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Silittää Eliaksen hiuksia ja hymyilee onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Sä oot niin ihana..." kuiskaa Larin korvaan ja painaa siihen suukon.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Ovat Siirin kanssa bonganneet vähän turhankin tutun kaksikon suutelemassa toisiaan. Astelee tytön kanssa poikien luokse.  
"Ootte vissii saanu toisenne, että onnittelut", tokaise sarkastisesti.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kävelee hiljaa Iineksen perässä kohti Eliasta ja Laria, jotka kuhertelevat penkillä. Ei ole nähnyt kumpaakaan sen jälkeen, kun laskeutuivat lentokentälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, mutta se hyytyy, kun kuulee yhtäkkiä tutun, sarkastisen äänen. Huokaisee ja avaa silmänsä irtaantuen samalla halauksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun kuulee tutun äänen lähistöltä ja irtaantuu Larista salamana näyttäen kuin peuralta ajovaloissa. Nielaisee.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"No mitä, eiks kumpikaan saa sanaa suustaan?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa rauhoittavasti kätensä Eliaksen selälle, kun tämä näyttää vähän hätääntyneeltä.  
"Mä luulin, et me oltiin selvitetty meiän välit jo", tokaisee Iinekselle ärsyyntyneenä, "mitä te vielä muka haluutte?"  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Joo niin oltiin... kunhan tultiin moikkaan", tokaisee sarkastisesti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon edelleen tosi pahoillani..." sopertaa surkeana ja katsoo Siiriä silmiin apeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sit voitte varmaan lähtee menee", hymähtää.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Vilkaisee vastahakoisena Eliasta eikä todellakaan ole valmis antamaan tälle anteeksi.  
  
**Iines**  
  
"Miten sä voit ees puhuu mulle noin törkeesti?" kivahtaa Larille.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena ja painautuu Laria vasten toivoen, että tytöt lähtisivät pian ennen kuin fiiliksensä menisi vielä surkeammaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai mä? Sähän tän alotit", tuhahtaa ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä painautuu kylkeensä.  
**  
Siiri**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois, kun Elias painautuu Laria vasten. Ei vieläkään ymmärrä, miten Elias yhtäkkiä meni rakastumaan parhaaseen kaveriinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päänsä Larin olalle surkeampana.   
  
**Iines**  
  
"Onni vissiin sit kukoistaa? Aattelitteko kouluskin nuoleskella käytävillä?" tuhahtaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Me tehään just niin ku me ite halutaan", tokaisee Iinekselle.  
  
**Iines**  
  
Tekisi mieli vielä sanoa jotain Larille, mutta tuntuu vaan pahalta katsoa tätä Eliaksen kanssa.   
"Mennään, Siiri", tokaisee ja lähtee painelemaan pois.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Iines päättää lähteä. Seuraa ystäväänsä vilkaisemattakaan enää Eliasta ja Laria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tääkin vielä", sopertaa melkein itkun partaalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei... Älä välitä noista", yrittää lohduttaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuntuu, et tänään kaikki muistuttaa mua siitä, minkä virheen oon tehny", sopertaa surkeana.  
"Vaikka sä oot kaikkee muuta ku virhe. Sä oot parasta, mitä mulle on tapahtunu".  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään pidä siitä, että Elias puhuu virheen tekemisestä, mutta helpottuu, kun tämä korjaa, ettei oikeasti pidä itseään virheenä.  
"Muiden mielipiteillä ei oo mitään väliä", sanoo ja suukottaa pojan hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin vakavammin.  
"Kai sä tiiät, etten pidä sua virheenä? Sä oot parasta mun elämässä ja mä teen elämälläni mitä haluan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä sen tiiän", vakuuttaa, "et sä olis mun kanssa enää, jos pitäisit tätä kaikkee virheenä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun olla sun kanssa. Nyt, huomenna, aina", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Niin mäkin sun kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suukon Larin huulille ja painautuu sitten pojan syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon ja pitelee Eliasta sylissään. Toivoo, ettei koulun alkaminen saa tätä ahdistumaan, mikäli heidän suhteensa on jo kaikkien tiedossa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Myöhemmin Eliaksen kotona...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee peremmälle Larin kanssa ja jännittää, miten faijansa suhtautuu heihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On varsin hermostunut Sebastian kohtaamisesta, mutta esittää rohkeaa Eliaksen takia.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On Eliaksen lähdettyä korkannut kaljan ja sen jälkeen useamman lisää. Vetelehtii sohvalla ja tuhahtaa, kun huomaa poikansa ja tämän _poikaystävän_ tulleen sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena, kun faijansa vain tuhahtaa Larin nähdessään.  
"Moi", sanoo turhankin kovaäänisesti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No terve", tokaisee pojalleen jo vähän sammaltaen. Kääntää katseensa pois kaksikosta ja ottaa uuden kulauksen bisseä avoimesta tölkistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Että oot sit ihan ryyppään ruvennu. Onks mun ja Larin suhde sulle oikeesti noin kova paikka?" tokaisee ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ei sitä nyt ihan joka päivä saa kuulla, et oma poika on homo", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, että onko sittenkään hyvä idea jäädä Eliaksen luo. Ei silti sano mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei varmaan joo, mut voisitsä ees yrittää?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mitähän tässä sit pitäis yrittää?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No vaikka hyväksyä meidät. Lari on edelleen se sama ihminen minkä sä oot tuntenu. Että voisit olla vähän ystävällisempi", tokaisee ärtyneenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Eihän täällä voi ees ryypätä rauhassa..." mutisee, kun poikansa ei muuta tee kuin jäkätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt oikeesti riitti. Lähetään, Lari", tokaisee loukkaantuneena isänsä käytöksestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliasta kädestä ja on pahoillaan tämän puolesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", hymähtää ja lysähtää takaisin takamukselleen sohvatyynyn päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja kävelee päättäväisesti ovelle astuen siitä ulos Larin kanssa. Huokaisee surkeana.   
"Noni mihis me sit mennään, ku ei voida mennä meille eikä myöskään teille?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Kyl me jotain keksitään", sanoo, vaikkei yhtään tiedä, mitä se jotain voisi olla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä muka?" tokaisee ja irrottautuu Larin sylistä lähtien kävelemään apeana rappusia alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja seuraa Eliasta.  
"Entä Amanda? Ei se niin kauheen kallis oo yheks yöks", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja kohauttaa olkiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysäyttää Eliaksen ja kääntää tämän katseen itseensä.  
"Me voidaan ihan hyvin mennä sinne", sanoo ja suukottaa pojan huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon.  
"Mennään sit. Eipä oo paljon muitakaan paikkoja mihin mennä", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei taida olla, ei..." huokasee.  
  
**Myöhemmin pojat ovat saapuneet huoneeseensa Amandaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen vieressä sängyllä ja pitää kättään pojan ympärillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten.  
"Onneks sä oot siinä. En jaksais tätä ilman sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Parhaani mä yritän", sanoo Eliakselle ja suukottaa tämän otsaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä haluisit tehä? Jotain, mikä sais ajatukset muualle", sopertaa silittäen Larin hiuksia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Auttaisko vaikka tää?" kysyy ja suutelee sitten Eliasta antaumuksella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun saa Larilta ihanan suudelman. Vastaa suudelmaan onnellisena.  
"Mmh... tänä yönä me ollaan vaan kahestaan... Mä en malta odottaa", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo... Kukaan ei tuun häiriin meitä", sanoo ja vetää Eliasta tiukemmin vasten itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onneks ei", mumisee ja kömpii hajareisin Larin syliin suudellen poikaa himokkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias tulee syliinsä, ja saa tältä himokkaan suudelman. Vastaa siihen innokkaasti ja li'uttaa kämmeniään pojan selkää pitkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaataa Larin sängylle ja kömpii himokkaana pojan päälle suudellen tätä kiihkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vastustele Eliaksen kaataessa itsensä kumoon, vaan vastailee kasvavalla himolla pojan suudelmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkii Larin huulia ja hivuttaa kätensä Larin paidan alle. Painaa sitten hitaan kiihkeitä suudelmia pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää Eliaksen näykkiessä huuliaan ja hivuttaessa kädet paitansa alle. Vastaa suudelmiin ja hymyilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä itsekin, kun Lari hymyilee. Painaa suukkoja Larin huulille ja siirtyy suutelemaan pojan kaulaa hyväillen samalla käsillään Larin rintakehää paidan alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi... tuntuu hyvältä..." huokaisee, kun Eliaksen huulet kaulallaan ja kädet rintakehällään tuottavat itselleen nautintoa.  
  
**Siirrytään elokuuhun. Koulu on alkanut ja ensimmäinen välitunti koittanut...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tulivat Eliaksen kanssa kouluun yhdessä ja saivat heti nähdä lukuisten pitkien katseiden perusteella, ettei heidän suhteensa ole pysynyt pois muiden tiedosta. Oli eri tunnilla Eliaksen kanssa ja onkin pojasta vähän huolissaan, joten päättää viettää välitunnin tämän kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee luokasta ulos ja näyttää kuin peuralta ajovaloissa, kun miettii, koska kuulisi ensimmäistä kertaa jotain haukkumista. On jo saanut pitkiä katseita aiemmin muilta, kun tulivat Larin kanssa yhdessä kouluun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos pihalle, muttei näe siellä vielä juuri ketään. Päättää jäädä ovien läheisyyteen odottamaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee käytävää pitkin kohti ovea ja näkee Larin ovien lähistöllä.  
"Moi..." sopertaa, kun kävelee pojan luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun näkee Eliaksen tulevan.  
"Moi", sanoo ja haluaisi vain vetää pojan syliinsä, "miten meni eka tunti?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan jees... Miten sulla?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu heti kevyemmäksi, kun Elias hymyilee.  
"Ihan hyvin", vastaa ja koskettaa pienesti Eliaksen sormia omillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Lari koskettaa sormiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eihän kukaan oo sanonu sulle pahasti?" kysyy huolehtivasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo ainakaan vielä... Kiva, kun huolehdit... ritari", hymyilee Larille lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", sanoo ja hymyilee Eliaksen käyttämälle nimitykselle, "jospa kaikki vaan tajuais, ettei me olla muututtu mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivotaan", sanoo ja hymyilee Larille rakastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään ja painaa nopean suukon Eliaksen poskelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti, kun saa Larilta suukon keskellä koulun pihaa. Hymyilee kuitenkin pojalle yrittäen olla rohkea.  
  
**Sami**  
  
"Täällähän ne meidän koulun uudet homppelit kuhertelee. Tais kesäloma pehmentää pään, ku piti ihan hintiks kääntyä", ilkkuu pojille.  
  
**Sakari**  
  
Seisoo Samin vieressä ja katselee Laria ja Eliasta halveksuen. Nyökkää käverinsa sanoille.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni turhautuneena, kun totta kai joku tulee kuin tuleekin aukomaan päätään. Ei itse välitä näiden sanoista, mutta tietää, että Elias välittää, joten katsahtaakin poikaystäväänsä huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin, kun Sami ja Sakari tulevat ilkkumaan.   
"No... mitä sitten?" yrittää esittää vahvaa.   
  
**Sami**  
  
"Mut tehän ootte varmaan homostellu jo vuosikaudet, ku ootte ollu frendei. Harrastanu jotain kyseenalaisia leikkejä kaiket päivät", ilkkuu.  
  
**Sakari**  
  
Nauraa Samin sanoille.  
"Joo, hyi saatana", komppaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee seuraaville kommenteille, mutta pelkää, ettei Elias kohta enää kestä.  
"Onpa tosi hauskaa", tokaisee Sakarille, joka nauraa, ja vilkaisee sitten Samia.  
"Olisitsä halunnu messiin vai, kun noin paljon kiinnostaa?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No eikä olla!" kivahtaa ja haluaisi vaan pois tilanteesta.  
  
**Markus**  
  
"Hintit!" huutaa ja viheltää, kun kävelee Eliaksen ja Larin ohi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Meiän ei tarvii kuunnella noita", hymähtää ja nappaa Eliaksen ranteesta kiinni. Lähtee vetämään tätä pois ilkkujien lähettyviltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riuhtaisee ranteensa irti Larin kädestä.   
"Älä..." pyytää vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee jollain tasolla loukkaantuvansa Eliaksen teosta ja sanoista, vaikka ymmärtääkin tämän reaktion. Huokaisee.  
"No voin mä mennä yksinkin", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja tajuaa loukanneensa Laria, mutta ei vaan pysty olemaan oma itsensä, kun muut ilkkuvat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee turhautuneena kädet taskuihinsa, jottei vahingossakaan koske Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä meen ettiin Iidaa..." mutisee ja lähtee vaikeampana Larin luota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa pettyneenä päätään, kun Elias lähtee. Huokaisee ja lähtee sitten kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan Eliaksesta ja toivoo, että saa olla rauhassa edes välitunnin loppuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yhtäkkiä koko suhde Larin kanssa tuntuu jotenkin ahdistavalta, kun tajuaa sen, ettei kukaan hyväksyisi heitä ikinä. Huokaa turhautuneena ja lähtee etsimään Iidaa.  
  
**Muutama tunti myöhemmin...  
****  
Lari**  
  
On pysytellyt erossa Eliaksesta, muttei silti ole säästynyt ilkkumisilta, mikä alkaa ärsyttää. Päättää kokeilla juuri alkaneella välitunnilla jäätä ja lähestyä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu ulkona ja mietiskelee yksikseen elämäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ulos päästyään näkee Eliaksen istuvan yksikseen penkillä ja lähestyy tätä hitaasti ja epäröiden.  
"Elias", sanoo varovasti, kun on päässyt parin metrin päähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää ja nielaisee, kun kuulee tutun äänen vierestään. Välttelee Larin katsetta ja vilkaisee ympärilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias ei edes vilkaise suuntaansa. Päättelee, ettei poikaa kiinnosta seuransa yhtään, joten taitaa olla turha edes yrittää.  
"Laita vaikka tekstari, jos joskus haluut jutella..." mutisee turhautuneena ja ottaa askeleen kauemmas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari..." sopertaa pojan perään ja huokaa surkeana. Ei haluaisi loukata Laria, mutta ei vaan ole valmis siihen, että olisivat koulussa kaikkien nähden pari.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy Eliaksen sanoessa nimensä ja nielaisee. Tajuaa, että itsellään oli aivan liian suuret oletukset sen suhteen, mihin Elias on valmis ja mihin ei. Tietää, että käyttäytyy epäreilusti poikaa kohtaan, mutta ei vain osaa olla samaan aikaan sekä tarpeeksi etäinen että riittävästi tukena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään eikä saa sanottua Larille mietteitään. Haluaisi olla pojan kanssa, mutta ei pysty siihen juuri nyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee huokaisten pois, kun Elias ei sano mitään muuta. Toivoo, että tämä sentään haluaa nähdä koulun ulkopuolella.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lartsa! Miten menee?" virnistää pojalle nähden tämän kävelevän itseään vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes huomaa Jannea ennen kuin tämä avaa suunsa.  
"Mites luulet?" hymähtää ilottomana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No? Mikä on?" kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Lari on selvästi kaikkea muuta kuin iloinen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No noi 'ihanat' huutelijat", tuhahtaa, "eikä Elias pysty edes katsoo mua päin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ne on ihan hiton ääliöitä", tokaisee ärtyneenä.  
"Onneks teil on oikeitaki frendei. Elias tais vissii ottaa aika raskaasti ne huutelut?" arvelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin se otti, joo..." huokaisee, "ihme, että se on ylipäänsä vielä täällä eikä oo lähteny himaan karkuun."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ehkä Elias vaan tarvii aikaa totuttautua?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, niin se tarvii..." huokaisee, "mut en mä vaan haluais vältellä sitä koko ajan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jep, kyl mä tajuun. Teitsi haluis söpöillä Ellun kaa ihan julkisesti", virnistää ja vakavoituu sitten.  
"Ehkä Elias tottuu pian ajatukseen eikä välitä muista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eikä tarttis edes söpöillä, mut enhän mä voi edes istua sen vieressä..." valittaa huokaisten, "mä luulin, et se olis valmiimpi, kun se on ollu jo niin rohkee aikasemmin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pitäskö sun nähä Eliasta koulun jälkeen ja puhuu sen kanssa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pitäis varmaan, jos Eliaksesta on siihenkään..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No älä nyt. Sehän rakastaa sua", yrittää valaa uskoa Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Kyl mä sen tiiän... Tää tilanne vaan turhauttaa", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä uskon sen", huokaa.  
"Mut ehkä se siitä ajan kans."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, toivottavasti..." sanoo, "en mä ainakaan aio luovuttaa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Taputtaa Laria olalle kaverillisesti.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Koulupäivän viimeinen oppitunti on kohta alkamassa...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoskelee käytävällä lähellä luokan ovea ja selaa kännykkäänsä.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kävelee kohti luokkaa käsi kädessä uuden poikaystävänsä kanssa. Kasvonsa kiristyvät, kun näkee kohta Eliaksen ja tajuaa, että tämä on osallistumassa samalle tunnille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseensa ja katseensa osuu suoraan Siiriin, joka on näköjään löytänyt uuden poikaystävän. Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Pysähtyy Eliaksen lähelle ja katselee tämän olemusta.  
"Sä näytät aika surkeelta", tokaisee olematta ollenkaan pahoillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa..." sanoo vaan Siirille, koska ei jaksa kuunnella enää yhtään kuittailua.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Ootsä vihdoin tajunnu, ettet sä haluukaan olla joku luonnonoikku?" kyselee, "ei meinaa Larikaan kauheen onnelliselta oo tänään näyttäny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja puree huultaan.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kallistaa päätään.  
"Taitaa todellisuus olla vähän liian iso pala purtavaks", arvelee, "parempi vaan lopettaa se pelleily, niin ehkä sut vielä otetaan joskus vakavasti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää ei oo mitään pelleilyä!" tokaisee yrittäen pysyä vahvana.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Niin varmaan", hymähtää epäuskoisena, "mä tiedän, ettet sä oikeesti oo mikään homo. Et sä Larii haluu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluanpas!" kivahtaa Siirille.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Mikset sä sit oo ollu sen kanssa koko päivänä?" ilkkuu, "susta näkee kauas, ettet sä tiedä yhtään, mitä sä haluut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirin sanat ovat viimeinen pisara pahaan oloonsa. Nappaa laukkunsa ja painelee pois koulusta.  
  
**Siiri**  
  
"Pelkuri!" huutaa Eliaksen perään ja tuntee tyytyväisyyttä, ettei tarvitse sietää tämän läsnäoloa tunnilla.  
  
**Parisen tuntia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On viettänyt aikaa kahvilassa yksin ja kävelee kohti koulua, koska on tajunnut unohtaneensa sinne takkinsa. Saapuu koulun pihalle ja onnekseen näkee jo suurimman osan lähteneen koteihinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On huolissaan Eliaksesta, kun tämä ei ole vastannut puheluihin eikä viesteihin. Ei myöskään nähnyt tätä missään viimeisten tuntien päätyttyä, joten arvelee Eliaksen lähteneen kesken kaiken pois koulusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee koulun oville ajatuksissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei enää jaksa kävellä sokkona ympäriinsä, vaan palaa takaisin lähtöpaikkaansa koulun pihalle. Päättää yrittää soittaa Eliakselle vielä uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee koulun ovista sisään ja etsii takkiaan käytävältä. Tuntee puhelimen värisevän, mutta ei ota sitä taskustaan ja katso kuka soittaa. Arvaa soittajan olevan Lari.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa penkille ja huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Elias ei vieläkään vastaa.  
"Missä sä oot?" kysyy ääneen. Alkaa huolestua ihan tosissaan ja onkin miettinyt soittavansa Sebastianille. Ei kuitenkaan ole vielä uskaltautunut niin tekemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää takkinsa ja suuntaa kulkunsa takaisin ulos. Astuu koulun ovista ulos ja kävelee pihalle huomaamatta Laria penkillä istumassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On jo etsimässä Jannen numeroa kännykästään, kun sattumalta vilkaisee ympärilleen ja näkee Eliaksen. Sydämensä tuntuu pysähtyvän rinnassaan, ja nousee välittömästi ylös penkiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy paikoilleen, kun huomaa Larin nousevan penkiltä ylös. Nielaisee vaikeana ja näyttää taas peuralta ajovaloissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee nopeasti Eliaksen luo ja pysähtyy pojan eteen.  
"Siinähän sä oot", sanoo helpottuneena ja halaa poikaa tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee eikä vastaa Larin halaukseen. Irtaantuu pojasta, koska ei halua kuulla enää haukkumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias ei halaa takaisin ja irtaantuukin niin nopeasti.  
"Ei tääl oo enää ketään", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Silti", vastaa Larille ja tuijottaa maahan vaikeana.   
"Mun pitäs varmaan mennä himaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun poikaystävänsä on edelleen niin etäinen.  
"Elias, kato mua", pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Larin silmiin, kun poika niin pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vihdoin saa Eliaksen katseen kohtaamanan omansa, mutta sydämensä on särkyä, kun poika näyttää niin surkealta. Haluaisi kovasti koskettaa ja lohduttaa tätä.  
"Kulta... Anna mun auttaa sua", pyytää surullisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä särkyy, kun Lari on niin ihana, muttei pysty vaan olla pojan kanssa.   
"Et sä voi auttaa mua..." sopertaa heikosti.   
"Mä en oo hyväksyny itteäni enkä voi olla oma itteni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu todella kurjalta kuulla Eliaksen sanat, sillä kuvitteli, että tämä alkoi jo hyväksyä sen, mitä on.  
"Haluutsä, et mä jätän sut rauhaan?" kysyy surkeana, "et en soita enkä tekstaa tai muutenkaan puhu sulle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja pusertaa sanansa ulos, vaikka silmissään onkin kyyneleitä ja itku kuristaa kurkkua.  
"Mun täytyy olla nyt yksin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuullessan Eliaksen vastauksen joutuu laskemaan katseensa ja pidättelemään kyyneleitä.  
"Okei..." sanoo sanottua eikä muista koskaan tunteneensa oloaan niin kurjaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyyhkäisee ja lähtee itkien pois koulun pihalta. Sydäntään särkee oikeasti ja vihaa sitä, ettei voi olla sitä, mitä haluaisi. Ei vaan kestä kaikkia haukkumisia, itsetuntonsa ei kestänyt sitä, että joutui kaikkien kiusattavaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää seisomaan paikalleen ja yrittää saada itsensä koottua. Ei pysty nostamaan katsettaan takaisin Eliakseen, joka on jo lähtenyt kävelemään pois luotaan sanomatta enää mitään. Olonsa on aivan kamala.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydäntään särkee ja kaipaa jo nyt Larin syliin. Lähtee surullisena kohti kotia, koska haluaa nyt olla vaan yksin.  
  
**Parin päivän päästä...  
****  
Elias**  
  
Lintsaa jo toista päivää koulusta sen jälkeen, mitä tapahtui. Katselee apeana leffaa huoneessaan ja sydäntään särkee, kun kaipaa Laria niin paljon.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tulee kotiin työvuorostaan ja kummastuu, kun kuulee Eliaksen huoneesta ääniä. Tietää, että poikansa pitäisi olla vielä koulussa, joten käveleekin epäluuloisena tämän huoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun faijansa tulee yhtäkkiä huoneeseen. Yrittää olla mahdollisimman näkymätön, vaikkei se onnistukaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Laittaa kätensä puuskaan, kun huomaa poikansa huoneessaan sen näköisenä, ettei tämä ole noussut vielä edes sängystä.  
"Mitäs tää tällainen peli oikeen on?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"No... mä... mä oon kipee", valehtelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää, kun poikansa kuulostaa kaikkea muuta kuin uskottavalta.  
"Sä et näytä yhtään kipeeltä", huomauttaa, "etkä kuulosta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sitten?" tuhahtaa isälleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Sitä sitten, et eiks vielä oo vähän turhan aikasta lintsata, kun koulu vasta alko muutama päivä sitte", tokaisee paheksuvana pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljenee isänsä saarnasta, joka on ihan liikaa itselleen sillä hetkellä, kun on saanut viime päivinä vaan paskaa niskaansa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On kyllä pannut merkille, että poikansa on ollut tosi vaisu ensimmäisen koulupäivän jälkeen. Huokaisee.  
"Kerros nyt isälles, et mitä on tapahtunut", pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alahuulensa alaa väpättää, ja yrittää pysyä vahvana. On hiljaa ja yrittää pystyä sanomaan, mitä on tapahtunut.  
"Mua kiusataan...Tai no... meitä..." sanoo lopulta hiljaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kiusataan?!" parahtaa eikä sillä hetkellä jaksa edes huomioida Eliaksen tarkoittavan tätä ja Laria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo surkeana.  
"Ei kukaan voi sulattaa sitä, että mä ja Lari ollaan yhessä. Viimenen pisara oli se, että Siiri tuli ilkkuun ja haukkumaan mua jokskin luonnonoikuks. Mä en jaksa enää."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee ja istahtaa poikansa viereen. Tietää, ettei Elias tarvitse nyt yhtään lisää kritiikkiä tämän ja Larin suhteesta, joten päättää antaa sen asian olla.  
"Et sä voi sen takia lintsata", hymähtää, "sähän vaan innostat niitä lisää tolla käytöksellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja laskee katseensa lattiaan.   
"En mä pysty kohtaan niitä. Enkä olla Larin kanssa", sanoo surkeana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mitäs sä sitten meinaat tehdä? Lopettaa koulun tässä vaiheessa ja homehtua huoneessas?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No en tiedä", sopertaa itkun partaalla.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee ja asettaa lohduttavan kätensä poikansa olkapäälle.  
"Sä meet huomenna kouluun ja näytät niille kiusaajille, et sä oot niiden yläpuolella", neuvoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä särjin Larin sydämen... se vaan yritti auttaa ja tukee mua, mut mä sanoin, etten halua nähä sitä", sopertaa surullisena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sitten sä pyydät siltä anteeks", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä rakastan Laria, mut... jos mä oon sen kanssa, niin sit mä saan kuulla vaan pelkkää haukkumista ja kiusaamista", sanoo surullisena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No ehkä nyt aluksi, mutta kyllä ne sen lopettaa, jos ne tajuaa, et sä et välitä niiden mielipiteistä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena.   
"Häpeetsä mua?"  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Hakee poikansa katseen silmiinsä.  
"En", vakuuttaa, "mut en mä myöskään halua, että sä ryvet täällä itsesäälissä ja piileskelet muilta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä oot sit mieltä Larista?" kysyy surullisempana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"No jos sä... rakastat sitä, niin eipä mun auta muuta ku hyväksyä se", tokaisee, "ja onhan se sulle ollu aina hyvä ystävä, niin miksei sit myös... poikaystävä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hämillään faijansa sanoja.   
"Mä kuvittelin, ettet sä hyväksy Laria ikinä. Tää kaikki on ollu mulle liikaa, ja sit Lari joutu kärsiin siitä. Mä oon kohdellu sitä huonosti", tajuaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No... En mä nyt riemusta hypi, mut jos Lari on se, joka sut tekee onnelliseksi, niin olkoot sitten niin", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä se tekee. Mut mä en vaan... mä en vaan osaa olla oma itteni", huokaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mikset?" kysyy, "oothan sä ollu koko ajan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koulussa se ei ollukaan enää niin helppoo", huokaa apeana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ai sen takia, että muutama idiootti päätti aukoa päätään?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo apeammin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ja huokaa.  
"Et sä voi antaa muiden vaikuttaa suhun noin", tokaisee, "sä oot aina ollu rohkee jätkä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surkeampana.  
"Niin... mut nyt mä en oo enää rohkee."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No mikä sen sun rohkeuden on vieny?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... se, että mä yhtäkkiä rakastuin jätkään, vaikka olin luullu aina, et oon hetero. Lari vaan vei mun sydämen", kertoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena. Jos Elias kerran rakastaa nyt poikaa, niin haluaisi, että tämä olisi ylpeä siitä eikä valittaisi koko ajan, miten kaikki on nyt niin vaikeaa ja kamalaa.  
"Sä oot päätökses tehny", tokaisee, "niin voisit seistä sen takana."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se oo niin yksinkertasta ja helppoa!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei niin, koska sä häpeet sitä, että oot Larin kanssa", hymähtää ollen aivan varma asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enhän häpee!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Jos sä et häpäist itteäs, niin sä olisit nyt koulussa etkä välittäis tippaakaan siitä, mitä muut sanoo", toteaa hymähtäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljenee faijansa sanoista ja tajuaa tämän olevan oikeassa, halusi myöntää sitä tai ei.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Elias vaikuttaa viimein tajuavan ongelman, joten nousee ylös sängystä.  
"Hyväksy itses sellasena ku oot, niin muut alkaa tehdä samoin", neuvoo pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena ja lysähtää sänkyynsä makaamaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Poistuu huoneesta ja päättää jättää Eliaksen miettimään asioita rauhassa. Aikoo kuitenkin pakottaa tämän aamulla kouluun, jos poika ei vapaaehtoisesti lähde.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**On kulunut viikko siitä, kun Elias ja Lari ovat viimeksi jutelleet toisilleen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu välitunnilla ulkona ja selailee puhelintaan aikansa kuluksi. On saanut olla suht rauhassa ilkkujilta ja olonsa on hieman keveämpi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nojaa koulurakennuksen seinää vasten ilmeettömänä. Vilkuilee välillä Eliasta ja joka kerta, kun niin tekee, tuntuu kuin jokin rikkoutuisi sisällään.  
  
**Henna**  
  
Huomaa Larin nojailevan koulurakennuksen seinää vasten ja päättää lähestyä poikaa, koska on jo pitkään ollut tästä kiinnostunut. Ei usko Larin homouteen, koska tämä on ollut niin pitkään Iineksen kanssa.  
"Moi. Miten menee?" hymyilee Larille kauniisti ja kävelee pojan luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa muuta ajateltavaa, kun kuulee vaihteeksi iloisen äänen tervehtivän itseään. Kääntää päätään ja huomaa Hennan, jonka kanssa ei ole vaihtanut kuin muutaman sanan.  
"Moi. No, mitäs tässä, päivä kerrallaan", hymähtää vastaukseksi.  
  
**Henna**  
  
"Näytit niin yksinäiseltä, et aattelin tulla jutteleen sulle", näykkää huultaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan kauempaa, kun näkee Larin juttelevan jonkun tytön kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi Hennan vain menevän pois, mutta ei halua olla töykeä.  
"Kiva", sanoo ja onnistuu hymyilemään pienesti.  
  
**Henna**  
  
Hipaisee Laria käsivarresta sormellaan flirttaillen.  
"Mä mietin vaan, et huvittasko sua lähtee vaikka leffaan tai jotain?" ehdottaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Mustasukkaisuus alkaa nostaa päätään, ja tuijottaa myrkyllisesti kaksikkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Hennan suorasukaisuudesta.  
"En mä... oikeen tiiä", mutisee hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Henna**  
  
"Tai voidaan me hengaa tässäkin", hymyilee pienesti, kun tuntee Larin häkeltyvän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa silmä kovana Laria ja tyttöä ja mielensä tekisi vain mieli marssia paikalle mustasukkaisena, mutta ei voi tehdä sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tytölle helpottuneena.  
  
**Henna**  
  
"No miten sulla menee nykyään noin muuten?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei halua sanoa mitään itsestään ja Eliaksesta, joten joutuu hetken miettimään, mitä oikein vastaisi.  
"Noh... Ihan jees", vastaa sitten paremman puutteessa.  
  
**Henna**  
  
"Okei", vastaa ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Mites... ootsä vapaa nykyään?" utelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy huomaamatta lähemmäs Laria ja Hennaa ja kyttää näitä puun takaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ihan vaikeaksi, koska ei suoraan sanottuna tiedä, onko enää Eliaksen poikaystävä vai ei. Pelkkä ajatus ahdistaa, joten tyytyy vain kohauttamaan olkapäitään Hennalle.  
  
**Henna**  
  
Riemuitsee sisäisesti, että Lari on ilmeisesti vapaa, mutta poikaa ei kyllä kovinkaan seuransa tunnu nappaavan. Harmikseen kello soi ja pitää palata sisälle.  
"Mennäänkö samaa matkaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun kello soi. Ei kuitenkaan pääse vielä Hennasta eroon, koska tämä haluaa kävellä samaa matkaa.  
"Vaikka", huokaisee ja lähtee kävelemään kohti ovia.  
  
**Henna**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Larin rinnalla sisälle.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa mustasukkaisena kaksikkoa ja lähtee itsekin sisälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikä tunti sulla on seuraavaks?" kysyy toivoen, että Hennan täytyy mennä eri puolelle koulua kuin minne itse on menossa.  
  
**Henna**  
  
"Bilsaa. Sulla?" kysyy toiveikkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee mielessään helpotuksesta, koska bilsan tunnit pidetään eri kerroksessa.  
"Fyssaa", vastaa.  
  
**Henna**  
  
"Okei... no nähään", sopertaa ja lähtee harmistuneena kohti kakkoskerrosta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee käytävää pitkin nähdäkseen, että Henna lähtee eri suuntaan kuin Lari. Kävelee lähemmäs ja pysähtyy jonkun matkan päähän tuijottamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei sano Hennalle mitään, vaan lähtee tylsistyneenä kohti luokkaa, sillä fysiikka ei todellakaan kuulu lempiaineisiinsa. Ei huomaa, että joku tuijottaa itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa kaipaavana.  
"Lari..." sanoo tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammalla äänellä eikä tiedä, kuulisiko Lari edes.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ympärillään on niin kova puheensorina, ettei millään erota Eliaksen kuiskausta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena ja laahustaa fysiikanluokkaan muiden perässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pääsee perille, lysähtää käytävän penkille istumaan ja odottamaan tunnin alkamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee lähemmäs Laria ja nielaisee vaikeammin katsoen poikaa surkeana silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa kohta Eliaksen ja nielaisee vastatessaan pojan katseeseen. Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta viikkoon, kun on saanut tältä katsekontaktin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Harmikseen opettaja tulee eikä ehdi sanoa Larille mitään. Huokaa raskaammin ja lähtee luokkaan muiden mukana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hetki keskeytyy, kun opettajan täytyy tietysti juuri silloin saapua paikalle. Huokaisee raskaasti ja nousee ylös penkiltä. Astuu luokkaan muiden perässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee paikalleen istumaan ja katseensa viipyy Larissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaessaan paikalleen ajattelee Eliasta ja tajuaa, miten valtavan kova ikävä itsellään on poikaa. Ovat aina olleet ystäviä, joten viikon kestänyt täydellinen kontaktin puute tähän on ollut ihan kamalaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena ja katsoo Laria kaipaavana. Lopulta ei kestä enää vaan kirjoittaa lapun _"Mul on ikävä"_ ja sujauttaa sen vaivihkaa Larin pöydälle käydessään mukamas hakemassa paperia luokan edestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään, kun kohta Elias kävelee ohitseen ja sujauttaa lapun pöydälleen. Katsahtaa poikaa kummastuneena ja lukee lapun mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Nielaisee siinä oleville sanoille ja katsoo Eliasta kaipaavasti silmiin, kun poika kävelee takaisin päin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari katsoo kaipaavasti itseään, tajuaa taas, miten paljon rakastaa tätä. Istuu paikalleen eikä saa katsettaan irti Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta katseellaan ja harmittelee, että tämän paikka taaempana. Ei siis voi tuijottaa poikaa, joten keskittyy sen sijaan katsomaan tältä saamaansa viestiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa puhelimensa taskustaan ja opettajan huomaamatta laittaa Larille viestin.   
  
<3 _Rakas._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kännykkänsä värisevän taskussaan ja ajattelee heti, että sai viestin Eliakselta. Vilkaisee sydän jyskyttäen opettajaa, joka onneksi on keskittynyt kirjoittamaan taululle, ja ottaa nopeasti kännykkänsä pois taskustaan. Luettuaan viestin, joka on kuin onkin Eliakselta, puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja joutuu pidättelemään helpotuksen kyyneleitä. Kirjoittaa takaisin:  
  
_Kulta <3_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee kyyneleitä, kun saa Larilta niin ihanan vastauksen. Ei ole tottunut siihen, että Lari sanoo itseään kullakseen ja se tuntuu niin erityiseltä ja ihanalta. Huokaa syvään ja odottaa, että tunti olisi ohi.  
  
**Pitkältä tuntuneen odottelun jälkeen luento viimein päättyy, ja opiskelijat pääsevät välitunnille...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee luokasta ulos ja jää odottelemaan Laria luokan ulkopuolelle huultaan näykkien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee jännittyneenä luokasta ulos ja pysähtyy, kun näkee käytävällä odottavan Eliaksen. Nielaisee ja pysyy paikoillaan, sillä pallo on Eliaksella.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo hetken Laria kauempaa, mutta lopulta kävelee pojan luokse ujommin.   
"Mennäänkö jutteleen johonkin, missä saatais olla rauhassa?" ehdottaa varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa hakata lujempaa, kun Elias kävelee lähemmäs. Haluaisi lähes epätoivoisesti vain vetää pojan syliinsä eikä koskaan päästää irti, mutta joutuu malttamaan mielensä.  
"Joo", vastaa vähän käheästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää käytävältä hyvän paikan, jossa ei ole ketään. Sanaakaan sanomatta vetää Larin syliinsä ja halaa poikaa lujasti haudaten kasvonsa Larin paitaan. Huokaa ja imee itseensä Larin tuoksua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ja kohta saakin vihdoin pojan syliinsä. Rutistaa tätä tiukasti ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Oli jo melkein unohtanut, miltä Elias tuntuu vartaloaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa lähes epätoivoisia suukkoja Larin poskelle ja lopulta etsii Larin huulet omilleen ja suukottelee niitä kaipaavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää pienen ääneen suustaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen suukot ensin poskellaan ja sitten huulillaan. Vastaa jokaiseen suukkoon ja nappaa sitten pojan huulet kaipaavaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suustaan pääsee pieni voihkaisu, kun saa Larilta ihanan suudelman. Vastaa suudelmaan epätoivoisesti ja kaipaavasti takertuen Lariin kiinni kuin peläten, että poika menisi pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias..." huokaa pojan huulia vasten ja tiukentaa otettaan tästä. Syventää suudelmaa ja purkaa siihen kaiken poikaa kohtaan tuntemansa kaipuun ja rakkauden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä muuttuu raskaammaksi, kun Lari tiukentaa otettaan itsestään ja syventää suudelmaa. Päätään huimaa suudelmien voima ja syvyys.   
"Kulta..." huokaa ja suutelee Laria kiihkeän kaipaavasti saamatta tarpeekseen ollenkaan. On kaivannut Larin huulia ja ylipäänsä koko poikaa ihan liikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hapensaanti alkaa olla vaikeaa, muttei silti lopeta Eliaksen suutelemista ihan vielä. On kaivannut poikaa niin valtavasti, joten haluaa jatkaa vaikka väkisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria kiihkeästi ja irtaantuu hetkeksi painaen otsansa Larin otsaa vasten.   
"Jos mä voisin, niin... Mä haluisin sut nyt", hengähtää kaipaavasti ja jatkaa suudelmaa. Tuntuu, että nyt kun on saanut Larin syliinsä, ei halua lopettaa ollenkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh..." huokaa suudelman päättyessä. Vetää kunnolla henkeä ja hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ennen kuin suudelma taas jatkuu. On kadottanut ajantajun täysin eikä tiedä yhtään, kuinka paljon välituntia on vielä jäljellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei millään malttaisi puhua, kun Larin huulet vievät mukanaan. Lopulta lopettaa suudelman ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen, kun suudelma päättyy, ja odottaa, että poika sanoisi jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulla on ollu niin ikävä sua", sopertaa eikä halua päästää Larista irti.   
"Mä vaan menin paniikkiin enkä kestäny sitä kaikkee paskaa", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee itsekin.  
"On mullakin ollut sua kamala ikävä", myöntää, "mut etsä nyt sitten oo enää paniikissa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.   
"No vähän, mut en mä pysty olla erossa susta enkä haluiskaan", sanoo suukottaen Larin huulia.   
"Mä oon kohdellu sua paskasti... Anteeks", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon, muttei osaa iloita Eliaksen sanoista, koska pelkää tämän panikoituvan taas, kun kuulee yhdenkin ilkeän kommentin.  
"No kyllä mä sen tajuun, mut... eihän se kivalta tuntunu", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa surullisena ja silittää Larin poskea sormellaan.   
"Mä tajuun kyllä, jos sä et halua enää mua. Mä oon ollu sulle huono poikaystävä ja kohdellu sua ihan miten sattuu. Mä ajattelin vaan itteeni enkä sua ollenkaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias, mä rakastan sua", vaukuuttaa ja suukottaa pojan huulia, "eikä kellään oo oikeutta vaatia sua tuleen kaapista ennen ku sä oot ite siihen valmis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On vähällä, ettei ala itkeä Larin sanoista. Vastaa suukkoon ja räpyttelee silmiään, joihin meinaa noustaa kyyneleitä Larin rakkaudentäyteisistä sanoista.  
"Mä rakastan sua, Lari", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Halaa Eliasta tiukasti.  
"Jos sä et pysty olemaan mun poikaystävä julkisesti, niin mä hyväksyn sen", sanoo, "mut pliis, älä pyydä mua enää ikinä katkasemaan meiän välejä ihan kokonaan. Mä en kestä sitä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rutistaa Laria itseään vasten ja huokaa.  
"Mä lupaan. Mä oon sun enkä enää tee sellasta", vakuuttaa suukottaen Larin korvanlehteä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitos", huokaa helpottuneena, "sä oot ollut vuosikaudet mun paras ystävä, niin en mä pysty oleen ilman sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään ilman sua", sopertaa ja painaa päänsä Larin kaulalle.  
"Sä oot mulle ihan kaikki ja mä oon tajunnu sen. Mun pitää ryhdistäytyä, koska sua mä en halua menettää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta ja suukottaa pojan hiuksia onnellisena. Sitten kello soi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena.  
"Mä en haluis mennä tästä mihinkään", sanoo haluttomasti ja syleilee Laria kaipaavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mäkään, mut kaikki tulee sisälle, niin ei me voida tähänkään jäädä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja irrottautuu Larin sylistä.   
"Mut... mennään silti yhessä tunnille", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy yllättyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No täytyyhän mun pitää mun rakkaasta kii, ku se juttelee heti jolleki muijille, ku silmä välttää", kiusaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaivaantuneeksi, kun Elias selvästikin tarkoittaa Hennaa.  
"En mä olis halunnu puhuu sen kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joka tapauksessa sä oot mun", tuhahtaa.   
"Enkä mä anna sua kellekään", hymähtää virnistäen pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä haluu ketään muuta ku sut", vakuuttaa hymyillen ja alkaa sitten kuulla sisään palaavien opiskelijoiden lähentyviä askeleita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja pysyy uskollisesti Larin rinnalla.   
"Mennäänkö tunnille?" ehdottaa tarttuen Larin käteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä.  
"Mennään", sanoo ja lähtee astelemaan kohti luokkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin kanssa käsi kädessä.  
"Mä... mä mietin, et jos istuisin sun vieressä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii, ellet sä oo ihan varma", sanoo hymyillen. Tuntuu ihan ihmeelliseltä pitää Eliasta kädestä kiinni koulussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluan", vastaa ja yrittää keskittyä vain Lariin eikä heitä vilkuileviin silmäpareihin.   
  
**Sami**  
  
"Onks hinteillä taas sopu paratiisissa?" ilkkuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee mielessään, kun kuulee Samin äänen. Ei vaivaudu vastaamaan, mutta pelkää vähän, miten Elias reagoi ilkkujiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On", tokaisee vaan ja hymyilee Larille pienesti. Ei irrota kättään Larin kädestä, vaan pysyy uskollisesti kultansa rinnalla.  
  
**Sami**  
  
"No hyi helvetti", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ylpeä Eliaksesta ja hymyileekin pojalle. Ei enää välitä muiden sanoista, kun tietää, ettei Elias juokse karkuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuin ei olisi kuullut Samin sanoja, vaikka ahdistus meinaakin nousta pintaan. Kävelee Larin kanssa luokkaan ja istuu paikalleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee luokkaan ja istahtaa Eliaksen viereen hieman jännittyneenä. Pitää edelleen poikaa kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Larin kättä kädessään ja vilkaisee poikaa hellästi. Tuntee itsensä umpirakastuneeksi, vaikka jännittääkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja puristaa pojan kättä hellästi omassaan. Sulkee korvansa ja silmänsä kaikelta muulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipelöi hellästi sormellaan Larin kättä ja ottaa kirjan pöydälle toisella kädellään malttamatta irrottaa toista kättään Larin kädestä.  
  
**Sami**  
  
"Voitteks lopettaa ton ällöttävän sirkuksen?" tokaisee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei me ajateltu", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa kyllästyneenä Samiin.   
"Jos sä saat nuoleskella sun muijaas millon ja missä vaan, niin kyllä mäkin saan pitää mun poikaystävää kädestä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää katseellaan Larille, että on ylpeä tämän heitosta Samille.   
  
**Sami**  
  
"No se onkin eri asia. Toi nyt ei oo normaalii nähnykään", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää Samille silmiään ja hymyilee sitten tyytyväisenä Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja helpottuu, kun opettaja tulee luokkaan, niin Samikin hiljenee. Avaa kirjansa ja alkaa raapustella sen sivuille sydämiä.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Samana iltana...** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
Laittaa ruokaa keittiössä ja katselee tutkivasti sohvalla istuvaa poikaansa. Tämä on ollut viikon ihan maassa ja nyt poika on selvästi piristynyt oma itsensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pelailee kännykällään hyväntuulisena ja odottaa, että ruoka on valmista. Sen jälkeen, kun saivat Eliaksen kanssa välit taas kuntoon, on ollut vaikeaa olla hymyilemättä vähän väliä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tulepas pöytään sieltä", huikkaa Larille ja nostaa makaronilaatikon pöytään uunista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lopettaa pelaamisen ja nousee sohvalta. Laittaa kännykkänsä taskuun kävellessään keittiöön, jossa tuoksuu hyvältä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Istupas alas", tokaisee ja katsoo poikaansa tutkivasti pöydän toiselta puolelta.  
"Mä haluan tietää, miten sulla menee."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa tuolille.  
"Mulla menee tosi hyvin", vastaa pirteänä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Niin mä ajattelinkin, mutta viimeisen viikon sä olet ollut ihan maassa. Mistä se on johtunut?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, ja ilmeensä vakavoituu hieman.  
"Elias ei halunnu olla mun kanssa missään tekemisissä", tokaisee, "mut nyt kaikki on paremmin ku hyvin."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Minkä ihmeen takia?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No Elias meni ihan paniikkiin, kun kaikki vaan ilkku meille koulussa", huokaisee, "se oli Eliakselle liian kova paikka, ei se kestäny sitä yhtään."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Kiusataanko teitä?" kysyy ärtyneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo", hymähtää eikä voi uskoa, että asia tuli faijalleen yllätyksenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä en siedä, että mun poikaani kiusataan! Mä varmasti otan yhteyttä sun opettajaan", kivahtaa ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et tasan ota!" ärähtää, "jos maikat puuttuu tähän, niin asiat menee vaan pahemmaks."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"No mutta eihän tollasta voi sulattaa noin vaan!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl ne lopettaa sitten, kun ne tajuu, ettei ketään kiinnosta, mitä ne huutelee", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"No... mites nyt sitten? Sun ja Eliaksen välit on taas kunnossa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On ne", vakuuttaa, "Elias ottaa haukutkin jo paremmin eikä juokse karkuun."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Elias taitaa tehdä sut oikeesti onnelliseks?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väkisinkin hymyillä faijansa sanoille.  
"Tekee se, onnellisemmaks ku kukaan ikinä", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää, kun näkee taas poikansa leveän, onnellisen hymyn.  
"Kyllä mä näen sen. Sä oot ollu viikon ihan maassa, kun teillä oli välirikko. Nyt sä oot taas oma itses ja no... en muista kyllä nähneeni sua noin onnellisena aiemmin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo koskaan ollu näin onnellinen", sanoo, "mä rakastan Eliasta ja se mua."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.   
"Kyllä mä näenkin sen susta. Ja... mun on aika hyväksyä se, että sä rakastat poikaa. Jos se tekee sut noin onnelliseks, niin sitten se on niin", sanoo vakavampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee faijaansa helpottuneena ja onnellisena, kun tämä vaikuttaa viimein hyväksyvän sen, että seurustelee Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Kiitti, faija", sanoo hymyillen, "mulle merkkaa ihan sikana, et sä oot ok tän asian kanssa."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No kieltämättä helpottaa suhtautumista, kun se on just Elias. Se on ollut sun elämässä niin kauan kuitenkin", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ymmäräväisenä.  
"Joo, sä tiiät jo valmiiks, et se on mukava ja hyvä tyyppi", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niinhän se on. Ja fiksu", hymähtää.   
"Kyllä silti on ollut vähän sulattelemista. Aluks oli vaikee käsittää, että teillä olisi suhde", huokaa.  
"Mutta sun onni on tärkeintä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä tajuun, Elias on kuitenkin ollu ennen pelkästään mun ystävä... Tulihan tää meillekin yllätyksenä", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sä oot tainnu rakastaa Eliasta jo pidempään?" arvelee.  
"Tai niinhän sä taisit sanoakin aiemmin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mut en mä ikinä kuvitellu, et Elias vois tuntee samoin mua kohtaan", myöntää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sä taisit olla aika onnellinen, kun Elias vastaskin sun tunteisiin?" hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olin mä", sanoo heti ja hymyilee, "toki myös tosi yllättyny, mut enimmäkseen onnellinen."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Elias on sitten varma siitä, mikä on? Mä vaan toivon, ettei se särje sun sydäntä", huokaa vakavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias on varma siitä, että se rakastaa mua", vakuuttaa, "millään muulla ei oo väliä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No hyvä", hymyilee.   
"Sitten te ootte onnellisia yhdessä ja voitte toki olla täälläkin, kun haluatte", rykäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Hyvä tietää", sanoo sitten pienesti virnistäen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Otapas ruokaa", kehottaa Laria.   
"Mä oon pahoillani, että olin silloin niin ilkeä, kun olitte täällä", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oli jo ihme kyllä unohtanut koko ruoan jutellessaan faijansa kanssa, vaikka onkin tosi nälkäinen. Ottaakin heti ison annoksen makaronilaatikkoa lautaselleen.  
"Pahottele Eliaksellekin sitten, kun se tulee, niin asia on mun puolesta sovittu", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Joo totta kai", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", toteaa ja alkaa syödä hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitenkäs Sebastian on reagoinut teidän suhteeseen?" utelee ottaen ruokaa lautaselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syö suunsa tyhjäksi ennen kuin vastaa.  
"No aluks ihan yhtä hyvin ku sä", hymähtää, "mut Elias sano koulussa, et se on toiveikas sen suhteen, et Sebastian alkaa lämmetä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No hyvä", hymähtää.  
"Sebastianille tämä on ollut varmaan vielä vaikeampaa. Mä sentään tiesin, että sä olet bi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ja just siks mua ärsytti sun negatiivinen reaktio paljon enemmän ku Sebastianin", sanoo ihan suoraan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa ja alkaa syödä ruokaansa.  
"Sä et silti ollut koskaan aiemmin ollut pojan kanssa", muistuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En niin", tokaisee, "mut sitähän biseksuaalisuus meinaa, et tykkää molemmista."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin..." toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää faijalleen ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin...  
****  
Lari**  
  
Ovat vaihteeksi Eliaksen kotona ja katsovat yhdessä leffaa televisiosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löhöää Larin kainalossa sohvalla ja toinen kätensä pitää Larin kättä omassaan.   
"Tää on aika romanttinen kohtaus", hymyilee kohottaen katseensa Larin silmiin hetkeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja hymyilee.  
"Joo, onhan se", sanoo ja painaa suukon pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja hymyilee rakastuneena pojalle silittäen peukalollaan tämän kämmenselkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen kosketuksesta ja huokaa onnellisena. Tiukentaa otettaan pojan vartalosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua..." kuiskaa Larin korvaan ja huokaa leffan romanttisesta kohtauksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mä sua", sanoo takaisin ja suutelee Eliasta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saapuu kotiin töistä ja hymähtää, kun ensimmäisenä näkee Eliaksen ja Larin toisiinsa kietoutuneina sohvalla.  
"Terve", sanoo ja alkaa riisua ulkovaatteitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan kietoutuen tiukemmin pojan syliin. Hätkähtää sitten, kun ovi käy ja faijansa tulee kotiin. Nolostuu hieman, kun tämä yllättää taas heidät suutelemassa toisiaan.   
"Moi", sopertaa ja tarttuu Laria uudelleen kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu jännittyneemmäksi, kun Sebastian saapuu paikalle kesken kaiken.  
"Moi..." sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu peremmälle asuntoon. Tuntuu edelleen hyvin oudolta nähdä poikansa Larin kainalossa.  
"Oottekste syöny jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei me olla", sanoo.  
"Paitsi vähän sipsejä", hymyilee ja katsoo Laria rakastuneena.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois, kun Elias katsoo siirappisesti Laria.  
"Oliskos jotain ruokatoiveita?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kanaa?" ehdottaa hymähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kuulostaa hyvältä", komppaa Eliasta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee, kun pojat haluavat kanaa.  
"No katotaan, voiks noita jääkaapissa olevia kanapihvejä vielä käyttää", tokaisee kävelleessään keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No käy muukin", tokaisee takaisin ja keskittyy sitten Lariin. Suukottelee pojan sormia katsellen samalla sivusilmällä leffaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Avaa jääkaapin ja tutkii, mitä syömiskelpoista sieltä löytyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ilahtunut, kun Elias suukottelee sormiaan tämän faijan ollessa läsnä. Hymyilee pojalle onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee, miten onnelliseksi Lari tulee, kun osoittaa tälle hellyyttä faijansa läsnäollessa. Uskaltautuu suukottamaan Larin poskea ja painaa sitten päänsä pojan syliin hymyillen onnellisena. On onnellinen siitä, että onnistuu tekemään Larin niin onnelliseksi.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen laittaessa pään syliinsä. Alkaa silittää pojan hiuksia katsoessaan samalla leffaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa hymyillen ja nauttii siitä, kun Lari silittää hiuksiaan.   
"Mä niin tykkään, ku sä teet aina tollee", kehuu lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiiän", sanoo hymyillen Eliakselle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huomaa, että jääkaapista löytyvissä kanapihveissä on vielä päivämäärää jäljellä, joten ottaa paketin pöydälle ja laittaa sen jälkeen uunin päälle. Hymähtää mielessään, kun Elias ja Lari lepertelevät toisilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja painaa pienen suukon Larin huulille ennen kuin painaa päänsä takaisin pojan syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suukkoon ja jatkaa sitten Eliaksen hiusten silittämistä.  
  
**Hetken päästä ruoka on valmista ja kaikki istuvat pöydässä...**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Toivottavasti kelpaa", sanoo kanapihveistä ja lohkoperunoista. Salaattia ei ole tarjolla, koska sitä ei jääkaapista löytynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai", hymyilee ja syö hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kiitti", sanoo. Faijansa tekee yleensä aika samantasoista ruokaa kuin Sebastiankin, joten ei valita kummankaan kokkauksista.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että tekemänsä ruoka maistuu pojille.  
"Noh, mites siellä koulussa menee?" kysyy kohta. Elias ei juuri asiasta ole puhunut sen jälkeen, kun lintsasi pari päivää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan ok..." mutisee vaikeana.   
"Pikkuhiljaa tottuu siihen, että jengi kuittailee."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy, kun ei yhtään pidä siitä, että poikaansa kiusataan.  
"Onko se kuittailu vähentynyt yhtään?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... ehkä vähän", mutisee.   
"Mutta Lari on mulle tärkeintä", sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Eliakselle.  
"Ja Elias on mulle tärkeintä", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Hyvä homma", toteaa ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiva, että saadaan olla tässä molemmat..." sanoo faijalleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No enhän mä voi sun poikaystävääs uloskaan heittää", tokaisee, "enkä haluiskaan. Sä saat tuoda tänne ihan kenet ite haluut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Kiitos, faija. Toi merkkaa mulle ihan sikana", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää vähän vaivaantuneena. Vieläkin tuntuu ihan kummalliselta, että pojallaan poikaystävä, mutta ei voi muuta kuin vain yrittää totutella asiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa kyllä faijansa olevan vaivaantunut, mutta tämä sentään yrittää eikä ole enää ilkeä kuten aikaisemmin. Jatkaa syömistä.  
**  
****Parin päivän päästä Lari ja Elias ovat Väänäsillä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu sohvalle Larin viereen ja miettii uskaltaisiko kömpiä pojan kainaloon, kun Ilkka on kotona.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katselee keittiöstä tutkivasti Eliasta ja Laria ja yrittää tottua näkyyn pojastaan toisen pojan kanssa. Ei se onnekseen tuntunut niin pahalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja päättää faijastaan välittämättä napata pojan kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jännittää vielä Ilkkaa, mutta siitä huolimatta alkaa hymyillä, kun Lari ottaa itsensä kainaloonsa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee Larin ottavan Eliaksen kainaloonsa ja hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja painaa suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja painaa toisen hellän suukon pojan huulille.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nielaisee, kun näkee poikien pussailevan, mutta päättää totuttautua ajatukseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa hiljaa saadessaan toisen suukon ja vetää sitten Eliaksen tiukemin kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot ihana", hymyilee Larille.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Uskaltaakos tänne nuorenparin seuraan tulla?" hymähtää pojille istuen toiselle sohvalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin säkin", sanoo takaisin ja vilkaisee sitten huvittuneena faijaansa.  
"Se on sun omalla vastuulla", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silittää Larin kättä sormellaan ja nolostuu hieman Ilkan läsnäolosta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No ehkä mä uskallan", hymähtää.  
"Pahoittelut siitä viimekertaisesta", sanoo Eliakselle vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hyvillään, että faijansa viimein pahoittelee Eliakselle aikaisempaa käytöstään, ja odottaakin Eliaksen reaktiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei se mitään. Kyllä mä ymmärrän", sanoo ja puree huultaan.  
"Mitä sä nyt ajattelet musta?"   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hieroo niskaansa vaikeana, kun Elias esittää suoran kysymyksen.  
"No... sä oot aina ollu Larin kaveri ja oon aina pitänyt sua hyvänä ja fiksuna tyyppinä. Ei tämä sitä muuta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja on iloinen faijansa sanoista. Silittää hitaasti poikaystävänsä kylkeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No... kiitos", sopertaa ja punastuu hieman.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kiitti, faija", sanoo itsekin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mites teillä menee muuten?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja hymyilee pojalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Meil menee tosi hyvin", vakuuttaa faijalleen ja vastaa sitten Eliaksen hymyyn.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää, kun näkee poikien siirappiset hymyt.  
"Koulussakin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, menee sielläkin ihan ok", vastaa faijalleen, mutta katselee silti edelleen Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu Larin katseesta ja näykkää huultaan ottaen Larin käden käteensä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Okei... mites se kiusaaminen?" kysyy vaikka näkeekin, että Lari on ihan Eliaksen lumoissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa kiinnittyy Eliaksen huuleen, kun poika näykkää sitä.  
"Joo", sanoo faijalleen tietämättä yhtään, mitä tämä edes kysyi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vatsaansa kutittaa perhoset, kun Lari katsoo huultaan. Mielensä tekisi ihan mielettömästi suudella Laria, kun karkaisivat vaan kahdestaan pojan huoneeseen.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sä et tainnut edes kuunnella mun kysymystä", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee taas faijansa äänen ja vastahakoisesti irrottaa katseensa Eliaksesta.  
"Mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin kysyin, että mitenkäs se kiusaaminen?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No mihin se nyt olis kadonnu näin lyhyessä ajassa..." tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä en pidä yhtään siitä, että teitä kiusataan", tokaisee ärtyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä kai ne joskus luovuttaa... Mä oon opetellu jo suodattaan, vaik se ei oo helppoo. Mutta mulla on paras tuki ja turva", sanoo lempeästi ja antaa Larin poskelle pienen suukon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon ylpee susta", sanoo lempeästi Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin kehuille onnellisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mielestään on edelleen outoa, kun Elias ja Lari suukottelevat, mutta ei anna sen häiritä liikaa.  
"No se on hyvä. Mutta sanottehan mulle, jos tilanne käy sietämättömäksi?" vaatii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo", sanoo faijalleen ja keskittyy sitten taas katsomaan Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen rakastuneena ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mutta mä jätän teidät kahden..." hymähtää, kun pojat eivät nää kuin toisensa ja lähtee huoneeseensa katsomaan televisiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes huomaa faijansa poistumista, kun on niin Eliaksen lumoissa. Painaa huulensa pojan otsaan ja sitten hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee upottaen sormensa Larin hiuksiin.  
"Rakas", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen syliinsä istumaan ja suukottaa pojan kaulaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun pääsee Larin syliin istumaan. Sulkee nautinnollisena silmänsä ja huokaa onnellisena suukoista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittelee Eliaksen selkää vetää pojan tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena ja suukottelee Larin kaulaa hellin suukoin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee onnellisena ja halaa Eliasta tiukasti.


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25**  
  
**Lari ja Elias viettävät syyslomaa Jannen ja Iidan kanssa Hangossa, Jannen vanhempien omistamalla mökillä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuskelee mökin sohvalla ja ihailee maisemaa ikkunoista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu terassilta sisälle mökkiin ja hymyilee löytäessään Eliaksen sohvalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille leveästi ja ihailee kauempaa, miten komea poika onkaan. Huokaa ääneen ja hymyilee.  
"Tuu tänne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee istumaan Eliaksen viereen.  
"Haluutsä?" kysyy ja ojentaa pojalle limsapulloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", hymyilee ja ottaa limsapullon juoden siitä kulauksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs sä täällä sisällä yksin teet?" kysyy ja suukottaa Eliaksen poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mietiskelen... ja ihailen maisemia", hymyilee Larille ja huokaa onnellisena suukosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Maisemat on kyl upeet", sanoo hymyillen, "mut ne näkis paremmin tuolta ulkoa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lämmitätsä mua sit, ku siel on vähä viilee?" hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No totta kai", vastaa heti, "olisit sanonu, et sulla on kylmä siellä, niin olisit päässy mun kainaloon."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille ja painaa hellän suukon pojan huulille nousten sohvalta ylös.  
"Mennään sit."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
"Janne pohti, et voitais pian grillata", kertoo kävellessään Eliaksen kanssa kohti ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oi, kuulostaa hyvältä", hymyilee Larin kainalossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen kanssa terassille ja näkeekin Jannen jo grilliä sytyttämässä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun näkee pojat.  
"Sieltähän ne sydänkäpyset tulee", virnistää sytyttäen grilliä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Jannen sanoille ja painautuu tiukemmin Larin syliin, kun itsellään on hieman kylmä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Jannelle takaisin ja yrittää lämmitellä Eliasta, joka painautuu tiukemmin syliinsä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saapuu terassille mökistä, jossa on ollut laittamassa lisää vaatetta päälle.  
"Säkin oot päässy ulos", kommentoi hymyillen Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Iidaa hymyillen.  
"Joo. Lari houkutteli mut tänne. Lämmin kainalo oli tarjolla, niin eihän siitä voinu kieltäytyä", hymyilee.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aaws", virnuilee pojille.   
"Te kyl sovitte toisillenne", kommentoi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja Larille.  
"Täytyy olla Janne kaa samaa mieltä, vaikka te pariskuntana olikin aika hassu ajatus sillon kesällä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo ihan ymmärrettävää. että te aattelitte sillon niin. Enhän mä itekään pysyny perässä. et mitä oikein tapahtuu. Mut mä en kadu mitään. Mä oon onnellisempi ku koskaan", hymyilee ja painaa päänsä Larin päätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle onnellisena.  
"Niin mäkin oon", sanoo ja tiukentaa otettaan pojasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No sen kyllä näkee teistä", sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten Jannea. On tyytyväinen, että on itsekin onnellinen, sillä olisi masentavaa olla sinkkuna Eliaksen ja Larin seurassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suukon Larin poskelle ja huokaa rakastuneena katsellen romanttista maisemaa.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Kävelee Iidan luokse ja kietoo kätensä tytön ympärille.  
"Mitäs sä haluisit syödä?" kysyy tytöltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii olostaan Elias sylissään ja hymyilee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle.  
"No jos jotain kasviksia vaikka grillais", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun ainakin makkaraa", hymyilee leveämmin.   
"Ja bissee sen kanssa."   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kai sä nyt ees vähän pihviä tai makkaraa syöt?" virnuilee ja suukottaa Iidaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Totta kai, samaa itsekin haluun", virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No voin mä pihviä ottaa", sanoo hymyillen vastaukseksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi laittaa tuleen eka vaik pihvejä. Tuleeks Lari auttaan mua grillaamisessa vai pitääks sun lämmittää sun mussukkaa?" virnuilee kävellen takaisin grillin luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Jannelle ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Et sä sinne grilliin vielä voi mitään laittaa, kun sä vasta sen sytytit", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en tietty, mut aattelin, et vois tehdä valmiiks vaikka vartaita tai jotain", hymähtää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voit sä mennä auttaan Jannee, jos haluut", sanoo lempeästi.   
"Vaik tässä onkin liian kiva olla", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Janne alkaa puhua vartaista. Miettii, että Iida on tainnut opettaa tälle jotain.  
"Ja mä kun luulin, et senkun viskaa pihvit sinne", hymähtää huvittuneena. Kääntää sitten katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Oo siinä vaan", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No vartaat on hyviä. Mä voin tehdä ja sit laittaa pihvit paistuun ja makkarat. Maissiikin löytyy", hymähtää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi eikä malta olla taas suukottamatta Larin poskea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ihan sama, mitä teet, kunhan saadaan myös sitä makkaraa", sanoo Jannelle ja nauttii Eliaksen suukoista.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tietty", virnistää leveämmin.  
  
**Myöhemmin illalla Lari ja Elias ovat lähteneet kahdestaan katsomaan auringonlaskua rannalle...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta kädestä ja katselee merta, jonka pinnasta aurinko heijastuu kauniisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Täällä on ilmassa sellanen syksyn henki selvästi, mut silti on niin kaunista", huokaa.  
"Ja romanttista", hymyilee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon aina jotenki tykänny syksystä", sanoo hymyillen, "ehkä se on tää ruska."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, syksy on kivaa aikaa, jos ei sada vettä", myöntää. Huokaa ja ihailee merta.  
"Uskomaton paikka."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onneks ei oo nyt paljon satanu", sanoo ja nyökkää Eliaksen kommentille. Jannen vanhemat ovat kyllä osanneet löytää upeita paikkoja, joissa viettää aikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä meilläkin vois joskus olla tällanen", haaveilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä levenee.  
"Se oli ihanaa", huokaa onnellisena ja puristaa hellästi Eliaksen kättä omassaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja katsoo poikaa rakastuneena silmiin.  
"Mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kohottaa kättään ja sipaisee Eliaksen poskea.  
"Mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena ja painaa huulensa Larin huulille hellään suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja vastaa suudelmaan pehmeästi ja hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutelee Laria pehmeästi ja painaa otsansa vasten pojan otsaa. Sydämensä on sulaa hetken romanttisuudesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Eliaksen huulia vasten ja sitten hymyilee pitäen silmiään edelleen kiinni, kun saa pojan otsan vasten omaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot ihana", hymyilee ja suukottaa Larin nenää painautuen sitten halaamaan poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Säkin oot", sanoo takaisin ja nyrpistää nenäänsä. Eliaksen painautuessa halaukseen, hymyilee ja vetää pojan ihanaa tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii halauksesta ja huokaa syvään onnesta.  
"Uskomatonta, että me ollaan tässä. Sä teet mut niin onnelliseks."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mä en olis ikinä uskonu, et mä voisin joskus saada sut tälleen", huokaa onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään ois uskonu, et meistä kahesta tulee rakastavaiset. Mut onneks tuli. Mä en haluais ketään muuta ku sut", sopertaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Eliasta.  
"Mä en usko, et kukaan muu vois tehä mua yhtä onneliseks ku sä", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en mee sun luota mihinkään. Mä oon sun, nyt, huomenna ja aina", hymyilee ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria kaikella rakkaudella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hyvä, ettei liikutu Eliaksen sanoessa niin ihanasti. Vastaa poikaystävänsä antamaan rakkaudentäyteiseen suudelmaan tuntien olonsa onnellisemmaksi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

 

**Loppu.**


End file.
